<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坠落之后 by Pumpkin2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213269">坠落之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2'>Pumpkin2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Loki (Marvel)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果遭遇灭霸后Loki掉到瓦坎达了……<br/>Loki和Bucky互相治愈，复仇者联盟全员打灭霸的搞笑文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 引子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【很久很久以前——</p><p>爱说谎话的神从彩虹桥上坠落……</p><p>那天，他失去了他所珍视的一切。】</p><p>1黑豹是个好人，Bucky想。虽然他曾追杀自己十几条街，尖利的爪子险些毁掉自己英俊的容颜，但在知道一切都是误会后，他用教科书级别的完美道歉姿势，粉碎了Bucky的所有不满。</p><p>一栋布鲁克林风格的乡间别墅，无论装潢还是床头的美国队长海报同属于半个世纪以前；崭新且更加灵活的机械手；与拂晓阳光一同叫醒自己的新鲜牛奶；按酸甜度划分区域，一阵片山坡的李子林……以及眼前这个……</p><p>昨天自己随口抱怨了下二楼的紫色雨棚，觉得它和红蓝条纹的美国队长周边床单太不搭配，黑豹马上就把它砸了个大洞，还挂上了一条做旧风格的蓝绿色窗帘，不仅如此，窗帘下面还耷拉着一条手臂形状的装饰物，这是最新的时尚吗？</p><p>Bucky定睛一看，越看越觉得那好像真的是一条手臂，不仅如此，手臂还连着肩膀，脖子，海藻般乱糟糟的黑色卷发……哦，该死。</p><p>“你没带锤子的话，可以问我借的，再敬业也别用脑袋砸雨棚呀……”Bucky紧盯着刚刚醒来的黑发男人，表情郑重。</p><p>Loki瞪大眼睛，放平自己的八字眉，嘴角有些抽搐。见鬼，短短两年，中庭的蝼蚁们不仅不注意脂肪管理了，连智商也退化了这么多吗？</p><p>来自吐槽的分界线——————————————</p><p>如果掉下来的人是Thor，大概会变成：见鬼，我锤子没了的事这么快就传到中庭了？都是绿胖的锅。【并不</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 从天而降的神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Loki，男，1000岁，现在正经历人生中最大的一场危机。半天前，刚成为阿斯加德救世主的他，还站在宇宙飞船巨大的落地窗前，和自家哥哥欣赏着浩瀚的星辰大海，体会着爱与宽恕、信任与奉献。</p>
<p>但0.03秒后，一艘比变身后的苏尔特尔还大20倍的巨大飞船骤然出现，从上面走下来一个长相酷似紫薯的外星人。正当Loki准备说我们不买紫薯，推销员退散时，紫薯一挥手，落地窗退散了，变成了一堆渣渣。</p>
<p>然后Thor就怒了，因为他就站在落地窗正前方，玻璃渣糊了他一脸。Thor决定用新练成的十万伏特给这个不懂礼貌的紫薯来一下，最好能把他电成烤紫薯，再顺势打向伽马星系，让他别再妨碍自己和弟弟久别重逢，欣赏星辰大海，体会爱与宽恕。</p>
<p>但又一个0.03秒后，紫薯一挥手，Thor被打向了伽马星系。突如其来的变故让Loki瞬间陷入恐慌，但他和Thor不同，一直以来的反派经历造就了他强大的内心，他很冷静，于是在他被紫薯一巴掌拍向地球的时候，他还在冷静地思考——以怎样的姿势落地比较符合自己高贵的身份，会显得体面一些，不至于太难堪。</p>
<p>但很快他就不冷静了，不仅因为一只鸟改变了他的飞行轨迹，导致他一头栽进了一个巨丑的紫色雨棚里，摔了个眼冒金星，还因为眼前的小胖子。</p>
<p>2<br/>这个自称Bucky的家伙一出现就冲了上来，质问他为什么出门不带锤子，还用“公主抱”的方式将他抱了起来，丢到了硬邦邦的木地板上。若不是Loki在打灭霸时已精疲力竭，他早就反手一把刀丢过去了。</p>
<p>而且……Loki仔细打量着眼前的家伙——黑发，绿眼睛，一副拽的跟别人欠了他二五八万一样的表情……这不是跟他撞人设了嘛！</p>
<p>Loki决定质问眼前的家伙，或和他做个交易，比如让他染个新发型买副美瞳，可电话铃声突然响了起来，将他没说完的那句“蝼蚁”堵回了嗓子里。</p>
<p>Bucky迅速站了起来，表情变得有些急切。他一脚从Loki身上跨过，飞奔到茶几边拿起手机。这部手机也是黑豹的道歉礼物之一。5.5寸显示屏，超大号字体，铃声响起来能震落屋顶上的灰，通讯清扫二合一，就适合年近100的老年人。</p>
<p>上面只有三个号码。一个是猎鹰的，Bucky偶尔会和他讨论下新播的肥皂剧；一个是黑豹的，想吃什么、想要什么一个电话全部解决；但响起来后能让Bucky像脱缰了的野马一样飞奔到电话旁的只有第三个人。</p>
<p>Steve。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3<br/>“喂，Bucky。”Steve令人安心的声音从话筒里传来，Bucky冷冰冰的扑克脸瞬间变得柔和了。Loki推回自己险些掉到地板上的下巴，感叹邪恶的蝼蚁真是善变。</p>
<p>Steve照例询问了Bucky的饮食及睡眠情况，嘱咐他少吃李子多喝水。嘘寒问暖了一番后，Steve问道：“Bucky，今天发生什么特别的事儿没？”</p>
<p>Bucky挠了挠后脑勺。“也没什么……特别的，哦，就是我捡到了一个人。”电话线对面马上炸开了锅。</p>
<p>“什么人？男人女人？地球人外星人？家住哪、家里几口人？多高多矮多胖多瘦？有没有武器……Bucky我早说过你不要随便捡东西，以前捡点小猫小狗就算了……人这种东西这么危险，你怎么能捡人呢？”</p>
<p>突然啰嗦起来的Steve让Bucky有点紧张，他斟酌了一下用词，然后小心地说：“是拆雨棚的，黑豹派来的。”电话那头瞬间安静了。几声放松的深呼吸后，Steve才继续说起话来。</p>
<p>两位年近100的老年人先是对瓦坎达手工业者的敬业表示了赞叹，并一同吐槽了来人业务水平的不过关，居然不把自己吃饭的家伙——锤子带在身上。然后又陷入了Bucky一天吃几个李子才不至于酸倒牙的争论中。</p>
<p>4<br/>眼前的一切让Loki目瞪口呆，他发现在煲电话粥期间，外界的一切对于Bucky来说都处于一种被屏蔽状态，任他怎样叫喊Bucky都岿然不动。</p>
<p>终于，Loki喊累了，他开始观察自己所在的房间。这是一间用料实在、但装潢土气的客厅。巨大的面积证明了主人的不凡，但Loki好歹也是个王子，自然是很有见识的，只是这份自信在看到墙上的东西时瞬间灰飞烟灭。</p>
<p>墙壁正中央挂着一张美国队长巨幅海报，海报上，金发大胸的布鲁克林男人自信地微笑着，海报清晰度极高，Loki甚至通过队长牙缝中的残渣推断出了他午餐的菜单。</p>
<p>再往左一点，靠近楼梯的地方，挂着一个镶金边的牌子，牌子写着的似乎就是这栋别墅所在庄园的名字。布鲁克林的小个子庄园。Loki翻了个白眼，他真是低估了凡人起名字的想象力。掉到雨棚上后他曾醒来过一次，在那期间他稍微扫了周围两眼，他可不觉得占地面积两百亩的庄园算得上“小”。如果不是短短两年里，地球已变得物欲横流，人类不介意暴露自己的骄奢本性，那只能说明——眼前这个小胖子是个土豪。</p>
<p>Loki觉得有些微妙，他对中庭土豪的印象还停留在钢铁侠那种高调的“场面人”身上，这种内敛低调的类型他还真没见过。</p>
<p>眼前的家伙穿着一件卡其色的猎装外套，里面套着蓝色的连帽卫衣，衣服的下摆不长不短，正好卡在胯骨的位置。黑色的牛仔裤完美包裹修长的腿部曲线……除了左手的金属义肢比较显眼，似乎就没什么特别的了。</p>
<p>哦，还有那打电话时的一脸傻笑。</p>
<p>Loki点了点头。众神之父还是很公平的，给了这个凡人富贵的出身，也同样给了他不太好使的脑子。这个凡人显然是认错人了，竟把自己当成了某种暴力、愚蠢的手工业者。</p>
<p>用脑门拆雨棚？优雅的举止限制了他的想象力。Loki鄙视地盯了Bucky一会儿，眼神黯淡下来。他现在可一点儿也不优雅。灭霸一战十分惨烈，刚刚称王的Thor被打向了茫茫宇宙，生死未卜。他为了拯救一飞船的阿斯加德人，不得不假装投降，献上宇宙魔方，趁着灭霸摆pose的工夫发动魔方，将一船人传送至地球。但不幸的是，他在最后时刻被灭霸击中了右腿，跌入到魔方产生的空间乱流中，被迫与子民分离。</p>
<p>Loki看向自己不正常扭曲着的右腿，他突然意识到自己的腿还疼着，于是他咧了咧嘴。在腿养好之前，他或许可以在这个凡人家住几天。靠着自己高超的口才与智商，玩弄个脑子不太好使的凡人还是很容易的，Loki想。</p>
<p>何况这个凡人还很有钱的样子，一定能买很多布丁。想到这里，他不禁有些飘飘然起来，然后他就一声大叫。这当然不是因为他在为自己的机智惊叹，而是疼的——那个愚蠢的蝼蚁不知道什么时候回来了，正用手戳着Loki摔断了的腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5<br/>“你在干什么？”Loki一声怒吼。</p>
<p>“呃……我想看看你的腿是不是真的断了？”Bucky挠了挠头，感觉有些愧疚。没好意思说他是聊了半天才想起来地板上还躺着个伤员。</p>
<p>“你和那个金发大胸的家伙一样蠢吗！这都弯到90度了能没断吗？”Loki指着墙上美国队长的海报，一边倒吸凉气一边大喊，完全没注意到Bucky骤然变黑的脸色。一种莫名的愤怒感在Bucky心中涌动，他不在乎别人侮辱他，但侮辱Steve绝对不行！</p>
<p>Bucky颠了颠手中的李子，思考怎样可以小惩大戒这个拆雨棚的，但又不至于弄伤他。终于，他点了点头，像丢棒球一样把李子丢了出去——正好砸在Loki右腿的伤口上。</p>
<p>一声尖叫过后，Loki蜷缩在地板上，像来电的手机一样疯狂震动起来。</p>
<p>几分钟后，Loki才满头大汗地抬起头。“蝼蚁、你、你疯了吗！你没听见我说的话吗？”可怜的邪神疼得声音都有些颤抖了。“抱歉，”Bucky思考了一下，露出一个不怀好意的微笑，“我是蝼蚁嘛，脑容量比较小，刚没记住。”</p>
<p>Loki眼前一黑。他早该知道，天然切开都是黑。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1⃣️我真是太喜欢脑补Bucky天然黑这个梗了。<br/>2⃣️这篇文的设定里，Bucky喜欢看各种电视剧【喂 ，偶尔他会和Sam讨论剧情。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>再次醒来的时候，Loki发现眼前的景色变得不同了。身下是柔软的乳胶床垫，轻薄的蚕丝被盖在他身上，温暖，又让人心安。</p>
<p>Loki侧过头，红蓝条纹图案的窗帘拉得死死的，缝隙中也没有漏出丝毫光线。让Loki无法判断现在的具体时间。他扫视了一下周围的环境，眉头皱在一起，入眼的是各种红蓝色条纹。那个小胖子是美国队长的狂热粉丝吗？</p>
<p>他稍微活动了一下脖颈，但却没有丝毫起身的打算，下巴缩到被子下面，脑袋陷在软软的天鹅绒枕头里，数天以来第一次真正放松下来。受伤的右腿已经被用夹板固定好了，坠落时碰伤的额头也涂上了药膏，还缠着厚厚一层绷带，如果Bucky不是打了个蝴蝶结，Loki可能会感激他。当然，只有一丢丢感激。</p>
<p>在安静且昏暗的环境下人就容易胡思乱想，神也一样。Loki想到Thor被打飞时那个坚定的眼神，以及他放慢的口型，人民就交给你了。他对自己的信任是打哪个黑洞里出来的啊？不知道防人之心不可无吗？他…阿斯加德人没那么容易死掉吧？人民，顺利到达安全的地方了吗？</p>
<p>一种微妙的情绪在Loki胸腔里游走，酸酸的，又有些涩，是悲伤吗？很快，这股气息下沉到腹腔，在胃里翻滚起来，仿佛想冲破什么似的，撞击在胃黏膜上，发出一声不大不小的哀鸣。</p>
<p>“咕——”原来这种感觉是饿。</p>
<p>就在这时，一股甜腻的诱人香气打断了他的沉思。这是……“麦芽的香气？”</p>
<p>2Bucky推开卧室门时，正好听见这声疑问。</p>
<p>“行家呀。”</p>
<p>Bucky将热气腾腾的红茶与焦糖布丁一齐放上床头柜。“我也不知道你饿不饿？但毕竟脑袋被雨棚夹了，吃点甜食总是好的…”</p>
<p>Loki心想你脑袋才被雨棚夹了，我那是撞进去了好吗！而且看看你选的破雨棚，那巨丑的紫色油漆都粘我头发上了！但他还是为食欲妥协了，手不自觉地伸向茶杯。</p>
<p>一股温热滑下喉咙。佛手柑，矢车菊，是伯爵红茶，很好。</p>
<p>“我刚给黑豹打过电话了，但不知道为什么没人接……现在也快十点了，你先好好休息，明天一早等送牛奶的人来了，我就让他送你回去。”Bucky一字一句，说得很慢，一边说还一边注意着Loki脸上的表情，好像生怕他有什么情绪波动一样。</p>
<p>说完后又补充了一句，“你别担心。”</p>
<p>Loki心想我能不担心吗，鬼才认识什么黑豹黑熊黑猫警长的。等那人一来他拆雨棚工人的假身份非得曝光，法力还没有恢复，近战肉搏又瘸了条腿，若运气再差一点，碰见个纽约事件的亲临者，自己非得被撕成碎片……不行，得想个办法。</p>
<p>Loki酝酿了一下情绪，下巴微微向下收，长长的睫毛闪动了两下。</p>
<p>“这位小胖…不，先生，能麻烦你不要告诉别人我在这里吗？”“为什么？”</p>
<p>Bucky疑惑地看着眼前的雨棚工人，“你的家人会担心你的。”</p>
<p>Loki咬了咬嘴唇，心一横，硬挤出一滴眼泪。“我是收养的。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>所以房间里的美国队长周边都是谁买的呀……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 论诡计之神的银舌头是怎样炼成的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
半个小时后，Loki几乎把自己1000年的人生经历都讲述给了Bucky。当然，有99%以上都属于艺术加工。</p><p>捡来的邻国王子，大公主的替代品，该冻死在石头上的弃婴…这些都是小case。</p><p>“运气好的时候能被施舍半碗剩饭，运气不好的时候…我只能去挖院子里的草根，你知道吗，就因为我，王宫附近十里地都没有一株野草，都被我吃光了！所以我眼睛才这么绿，这都是叶绿素染的。我还因为这件事被选为了阿斯加德环保大使，当然，奖金全被吝啬的奥丁收走了…”</p><p>“哥哥Thor也是个大变态，让我给他擦鞋不准用鞋油！他那三千多双战靴都是我用舌头一下一下舔干净的，瞧，所以我的舌头才这么灵活…”</p><p>“他们甚至不让我睡在屋子里，我只能裹着有32个破洞的麻袋，在刺骨的寒风中和虫蚁作伴，但最惨的还得数这儿……”Loki含泪指向自己的发际线，“我原本拥有一头浓密的秀发，可常年在大风中过夜，头发全被大风刮跑了…所以发际线才日渐稀疏……”</p><p>Loki绘声绘色地描绘了一个身世堪比灰姑娘、悲惨程度并肩冉.阿让的敌国小王子形象。细节之丰富、声情之并茂，令人发指。他甚至详细描述了128种阿斯加德野菜的烹饪方法，与thor欺负他的937种方式，讲到动情处，眼角还适时流下几滴泪珠，啧啧，怎一个惨字了得。</p><p>到最后，这位曾写出过高口碑佳作“阿斯加德洛基之殇”的剧作者终于长叹一口气，为故事画上句号。</p><p>然后他抽出两张纸，一张拭去自己假哭的眼泪，另一张准备递给Bucky，毕竟，这样催人泪下的凄惨故事是个人听了都会落泪吧…他在心中默默给自己点了32个赞，满意地抬起头。</p><p>接着他就看到了Bucky平静的睡脸。哦，嘴角还有一滴晶莹的口水呢，看来他睡得很香。不对，这不是重点啊！Loki感觉有成千上万头羊驼从心中跑过。</p><p>2<br/>
大概是感受到了Loki刀子一样的视线，Bucky揉了揉眼睛，醒了。“嗯？你讲完了？”</p><p>Loki黑着一张脸，不情愿地挤出一个“是”字。</p><p>“那就早点睡吧，记得吃布丁。”Bucky打了一个哈欠，“半夜腿要是太疼就叫我，我那有好多止疼药。”说完，他起身就要走，Loki赶忙抓住他。</p><p>“等等，那你…”Bucky慢慢转过身，脸上的表情冷得吓人，绿色的眸子像两个深不见底的洞口，让Loki不由得打了个寒战。</p><p>“我不是傻子，才不会相信你的谎话，”Bucky紧盯Loki的脸，“要我看，你分明就是……”</p><p>谎话之神紧张地咽下口水，难道穿帮了？</p><p>“一个离家出走的剧作家吧？”Bucky点了点头，越想越觉得自己推断得对。</p><p>“心怀成为伟大剧作家的理想，不甘于当一个平庸的雨棚修理工，借着腿摔断的机会重新思考人生，准备抛弃过去的一切，勇敢地追寻梦想…电视里都是这么演的。</p><p>”嗯……啊？Loki瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“不过你编故事的能力真挺不错的，我看好你哦。”Bucky朝Loki使了个眼色，挥手朝门口走去，但很快却停了下来。</p><p>“我答应替你保守秘密，不告诉黑豹和其他人。但是……”Bucky回过头，冰冷的扑克脸上出现了少有的温柔神色。</p><p>“Steve不久后会回来，我无法隐瞒他，也绝不会隐瞒他。”说完，Bucky道了声晚安，关上门，留Loki在风中凌乱。</p><p>等等？这都是什么鬼？堂堂谎言之神、九界嘴炮扛把子、阿斯加德第一剧作家、高口碑佳作《阿斯加德洛基之殇》的作者…忽悠人失败了？Loki觉得自己的小心脏受到了十万点暴击。</p><p>他难以置信地摸向焦糖布丁，用勺子挖下，咀嚼，然后一口喷了出去。“这布丁怎么这么甜！是要齁死我吗！”</p><p>今夜的布鲁克林的小个子庄园，注定是不平静的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>一些吐槽：1⃣️关于布丁为什么那么甜：那个布丁是Bucky亲手做的。Bucky被洗脑、电击、做人体试验过太多次，他的味觉大概也受到了影响吧…所以他喜欢酸酸的李子？想想觉得有点虐。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 关于“起床气”的大危机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Loki从未想过，自己再次造访地球的第一个夜晚，就要面临生死关头。他的汗水几乎浸透了丝质的睡衣，后背紧贴在墙壁上，软软的黑发一缕一缕地垂在眼睛前面，在急促的喘息声中微微颤动。</p>
<p>Loki侧过头，发现那条机械手臂就插在他脖子旁边，有力的五指深深挖进墙壁，发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音。他几乎可以肯定，只要再往右偏一点，此刻“嘎吱”的一定就是他的脑袋了，事实上他也并非毫发无损——几滴血正顺着下巴缓缓滑下，滴落在地板上。</p>
<p>他不禁有些气恼，在心中默默诅咒自己的哥哥。该死的Thor从未告诉过他，中庭人的“起床气”有这么重！</p>
<p>2<br/>十分钟前，Loki从睡梦中惊醒。不是因为噩梦，而是因为饿。</p>
<p>一天来只吃了一口布丁的肚皮终于闹起了革命，发出阵阵哀鸣，将睡意驱散得无影无踪。于是Loki翻身而起，准备去厨房找点吃的。但紧接着他又躺了回去，张大嘴抖了五秒——起身太急扯到断腿了。</p>
<p>他一脸嫌弃地裹上一条印着美国队长头像的柔软毛毯，拄着卧室里唯一的棒状物体——衣帽架，一瘸一拐地朝厨房走去。途中规划了五种夜宵菜单，从培根煎蛋到法式大餐，每一种都让他充满期待，除了甜品。之前那口甜掉牙的布丁让他心有余悸。</p>
<p>经过客厅时，一种微妙的不和谐感引起了他的注意。魔法师与生俱来的强大感知接收到了危险的讯号，Loki甩开衣帽架往右一跳，肩膀重重地撞上墙壁，但还是迟了一步——他只来得及向左偏头，一只泛着光的金属手臂就破风而来，“轰隆”一声在耳边砸下。</p>
<p>碎裂的石块飞溅到他苍白的脸上，片刻后，恐惧才姗姗来迟。Loki瞪大眼睛，碧绿的眸子、烟熏妆般的黑眼圈、一张熟悉的脸出现在他眼前。</p>
<p>“Bucky？”</p>
<p>3<br/>对面的脸迅速黑了下来。</p>
<p>“Who the hell is Bucky？”【谁TM是吧唧？】</p>
<p>Loki咽了口唾沫。</p>
<p>“Cucky？Ducky？还是Eucky？”</p>
<p>对面的脸由黑转青，甚至有了发紫的趋势。</p>
<p>“哦，我想起来了，是Pocky！”Loki激动地大喊，然后右耳边就爆发一声巨响，振金的手臂像一条银龙一般呼啸而来，直直地砸向他的脸。</p>
<p>Loki赶忙弯腰闪躲，一脸委屈，他还以为自己记性很好呢。</p>
<p>“嘿，记错了名字而已，至于这么生气吗！”</p>
<p>一时间，布鲁克林的小个子庄园里出现了一道奇景，挥舞着振金手臂的百岁老人疯狂追击瘸了一条腿的神，他招招狠辣，动作娴熟，追得谎话之神丢盔卸甲……哦，是丢衣帽架卸毛毯才对。</p>
<p>Loki像一只火烈鸟一样单脚蹦跳着前进，抓过手边一切能摸到的东西朝Bucky砸去，试图减缓他前进的速度。</p>
<p>美国队长主题马克杯！美国队长主题杯垫！美国队长主题台灯！美国队长主题靠垫…Loki扔得气喘吁吁、面红耳赤，见鬼，就没有不是美国队长主题的东西吗！</p>
<p>终于，他看到了一片红蓝色中的一股清流——黑色的电视遥控器。Loki扑了上去，而此时，泛着银光的振金手臂也呼啸而至。4两个黑发绿眼的男人撞在了一起，爱吃李子的那个把爱吃布丁的按倒在地。</p>
<p>坚硬的机械手掌作虎爪状，转瞬间便覆上了Loki的脖子。Loki左手一勾，丢出一个黑色的电视遥控器——当然被Bucky随手打掉了。遥控器在地板上弹了两下，电视打开了。</p>
<p>不用猜，Loki也知道出现在屏幕上的是美国队长的脸。但他已经没有力气吐槽了，颈上的压力使视线渐渐模糊，濒死的恐惧感让肾上腺素瞬间飙升。Loki的脑海中闪过一个又一个念头。</p>
<p>早知道要死，就该把那个甜布丁吃完，被齁死也比当个饿死鬼强！</p>
<p>不知道死者之国有没有餐馆？在投胎之前他还赶得及吃顿饱饭吗？</p>
<p>除了窒息的感觉比较痛苦外，这个死法似乎也还算体面……</p>
<p>颈上的压力突然轻了下来，求生的本能让Loki一把扯掉Bucky的手，剧烈地咳嗽起来。</p>
<p>即使要死在这里，他也得在嘴上占点便宜——九界最恶毒的诅咒与脏话已缠上Loki的舌尖，蓄势待发。</p>
<p>“愚蠢的蝼……”但他突然住了口，因为对面的人已泪流满面。</p>
<p>5<br/>Loki见过很多人哭泣时的样子。收到生日礼物时感动不已的母亲；久别重逢时百感交集的哥哥；在灭霸的威慑下万念俱灰的人民……甚至连他自己也是个偶尔会哭的人。</p>
<p>好吧，不是偶尔，是经常。</p>
<p>但他从未见过一个人会哭成这个样子。Bucky紧盯着屏幕上的美国队长，脸上的表情迷茫又怀念，他看了将近一分钟，才举起自己的左手，振金制的指尖上黏糊糊的——那是Loki的血。</p>
<p>然后Bucky环视四周，目光扫过满地狼藉的房间，看到摔成碎片的美国队长马克杯时明显愣了一下，最后，他的视线落在了狼狈的神身上——Loki右腿上的夹板已经不见了踪影，浑身上下灰突突的，苍白的脸涨得通红，下巴上还沾着血，简直就是一个大写加粗的“可怜”。</p>
<p>愧疚爬上了Bucky的脸，他碧绿色的眼睛里空洞洞的，带着一种坠入深渊般的绝望表情。泪水像断了线的珍珠项链一样一颗颗落下。</p>
<p>“对…对不起，我……”</p>
<p>6<br/>Loki现在也很绝望。明明是他被人追着打了半天，怎么现在自己看上去更像是个反派？好吧，本来他也的确是个反派。</p>
<p>不过他现在可没有报复的力气，魔力不知为何还没恢复，体力也用了个精光。而且大概是想到了曾经的自己，对眼前的家伙他一句狠话也说不出来。可总得说点啥吧……</p>
<p>“嗯……别太自责？谁还没点起床气呢？”</p>
<p>见鬼，他都在胡说些什么！</p>
<p>听了Loki的话，Bucky似乎有些诧异，他揉了揉眼睛，“你不怕我？”</p>
<p>Loki翻了个白眼，心想刚才是挺可怕的，但自己可是神啊，说害怕岂不是很没面子。</p>
<p>“还好？我以前起床气也挺重的。”</p>
<p>所以这和起床气到底有什么关系！Loki不禁回忆起了自己的童年时光。他小时候就是个起床气极重的人。但该死的Thor总是触他霉头，就爱在深更半夜叫醒他。</p>
<p>Loki最初的反击基本都是上脚踹或翻身一拳，可那对他壮如牛的哥哥毫无作用，终于有一次，他气极了，一把抽出了床边的金刀，捅进了哥哥的肚子里。</p>
<p>那一刀真的很狠——他甚至把Thor的肠子都捅了出来，这实在是有些过分了，以至于Loki当场就哭出了声。</p>
<p>他有时会妒忌自己的哥哥，有时也很讨厌他的没头没脑，但他并不是真的想伤害他。</p>
<p>于是，当Thor捂着肚子，满身是血，却还挣扎着强挤出微笑安慰他时，他就暗自发誓，以后再也不会……用超过小拇指长的刀子捅他的哥哥，即使发生任何事。</p>
<p>即使他坠入深渊，在星空中漂泊，被狂暴的时空隧道撕裂身体、站在Thor的对立面，他也从未违背过自己的誓言。这是多么帅气的事。</p>
<p>一抹微笑浮上Loki的嘴角，他想到了一个好主意。“听着小胖子，”Loki挪近了一点，手指微微挑起Bucky的下巴，两双绿眼睛互相对视，一边疑惑，一边狡诈。</p>
<p>“如果你真的心怀愧疚，想要补偿我，那就当我的朋友吧！”一个近身格斗能力爆表、家财万贯的中庭人朋友，会很有利用价值的，不是吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>James Barnes的身边曾经围满了朋友，曾经。<br/>他阳光、热情、风趣幽默，就像一块巨大的磁铁，无时无刻不吸引着身边的人们。<br/>可火车上的那次坠落改变了一切，他的世界从此崩塌。</p>
<p><br/>一次次的洗脑将他的思维搅得一团糟，他失去了记忆、思想、有时连身体的支配权也不属于他自己。<br/>他仿佛一个坠入海中的溺水者，被绝望所吞没，只能依稀看到水面上方，自己的身体如何结束一个又一个鲜活的生命。</p>
<p><br/>但神终究没有抛弃他，他找到了Steve，他仅剩的，唯一的朋友。</p>
<p><br/>他本以为，这就是他此生唯一的幸运。</p>
<p>可现在却有人告诉他，他可以有新的朋友。他感到惊讶、喜悦的同时，却是深深的恐惧。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>上一个想和Bucky交朋友的人叫Tom，他是瓦坎达最优秀的脑科医生，可现在他躺在医院里，也可能这辈子都躺在那里。</p>
<p><br/>瓦坎达是全球科技最发达的国家，各种科幻电影里才会出现的奇怪代步工具满天飞。这里连外卖盒子都配备了磁悬浮系统，压根儿都不需要人送。一个个装着食物的银色小盒子从各家餐馆飞出，准时送达客人手里，如果你觉得食物不够热，只要轻点盒子上的虚拟键，自带的加热系统就会将食物重新回锅，把热气腾腾的美味送到你手里。</p>
<p><br/>可即使是这样先进的国家里最杰出的医生，也没能粉碎Bucky脑袋里那几个俄语单词。不仅如此，还更糟了。自从在医院的床上突然发作，一拳把Tom打进重症监护室以来，每到深夜，Bucky都会梦到最初被洗脑时那个夜晚。耳边的单词越发清晰，这不是个好兆头。<br/>于是他把自己隔离在Birnin Zana郊区的别墅里，并准备过几天就联系黑豹，让他重新将自己冰封。</p>
<p><br/>可一个奇怪的家伙突然出现在他家雨棚上，打乱了他的全部节奏。</p>
<p><br/>而现在，他还要当自己的朋友？</p>
<p><br/>Bucky看着Loki下巴上那抹猩红色，觉得有些刺眼。多好的人啊。</p>
<p><br/>可Bucky知道自己必须拒绝，他不配拥有一个善良的雨棚修理工做朋友。</p>
<p><br/>但内心深处的渴望终究阻碍了出口的话语，让他的拒绝，变成了一句不知所云的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>3<br/>Loki Odinson有很多朋友，或者说，他没有任何一个朋友。</p>
<p><br/>小的时候，Thor像一堵高墙般挡在他面前，仿佛闪耀的恒星，几乎夺走了所有人的目光。而Loki只是恒星旁一颗不会发光的小行星，被光芒所掩盖，只能默默地窥视一切。</p>
<p><br/>长大后，朋友是他手中的筹码，是盘上的棋子，是线另一端的人偶，只是利用的道具罢了。</p>
<p><br/>而他对自己的银舌头也足够自信，只要他愿意，他能成为任何人的朋友。即使是全宇宙活得最久的存在——高天尊也照样奉他为座上宾。</p>
<p><br/>可Bucky的回答，打死Thor他也想不到。</p>
<p><br/>这甚至不能说是一句回答，因为它根本就答非所问。</p>
<p><br/>“友情……是需要时间来验证的。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki计算了一下，从他这位伟大邪神的脑袋接触雨棚开始算起，他认识Bucky的总时长是12个小时零8分钟32秒，还不到一天，由此可见，这就是拒绝的意思啰？</p>
<p><br/>Loki感到有些郁闷，比涂了果酱的烤面包掉到地上，还是果酱那一面触地更郁闷。</p>
<p><br/>但这份郁闷很快便烟消云散了，因为Bucky给他叫了份外卖。</p>
<p><br/>而这份外卖，不仅不齁，还非常好吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>4</p>
<p>和Bucky相处并不算太坏。</p>
<p><br/>在他不追着人打、并且不亲自下厨的时候，还是很愉快的。</p>
<p><br/>他安静、贴心，允许Loki做任何事——除了嘲笑别墅里的美国队长周边产品。他甚至给Loki弄了架轮椅。<br/>虽然Loki认为轮椅有损他的帅气度，并且不知为何，他总觉得坐上轮椅会有秃顶的风险。但在被单拐绊倒了23次之后，他还是妥协了，谁让他是一个审时度势的神呢。</p>
<p><br/>白天里的绝大多数时间都被Loki用来上网了，他想知道阿斯加德人是否顺利到达了地球，灭霸又是否发现了他们的目的地，以及某个讨厌的独眼国王……究竟会不会再次出现。但三方面都毫无消息。</p>
<p><br/>另一小部分时间他则用来看书了，以打发无聊的时间。</p>
<p><br/>他不是没找过Bucky陪他一起玩，但Bucky不是在看无聊的肥皂剧，就是在煲电话粥。而他打电话时满脸的粉红色泡泡简直要把Loki闪瞎了。</p>
<p><br/>在Bucky告诉他别墅里有一间展览馆的时候，他还曾抱有过一丝希望，准备大发慈悲地观赏一下愚蠢蝼蚁们的历史，但3秒后他就后悔了——拜托，那当然是一间记录美国队长生平经历的展览馆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>5<br/>到了夜晚，一切则变得不同了。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky不再是偶尔炸毛、但温顺可爱的小猫咪，而变成了一头受了伤的狼。</p>
<p><br/>他在睡梦中颤抖、喘息，痛苦的叫喊声几乎能将别墅的屋顶掀翻。</p>
<p><br/>终于，当Loki第5次被从被窝中吵醒的时候，他觉得即使是为了自己的黑眼圈，也必须解决这个问题了。<br/>于是他读了Bucky的记忆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 一个炮灰的大冒险</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>1<br/>这是Zaid第一次踏上Birnin Zana西北部郊外的土地，在凌晨两点的夜色下。</p>
<p><br/>漂亮的上弦月高挂天空，微醺的小风打着旋儿，穿过成片的李子林，将树叶撞得沙沙作响。</p>
<p><br/>如果要用一个词来形容这样的夜晚，那一定是“浪漫”。置身这样的环境中，告白的成功率都能上升20个百分点，但Zaid可不是来约会的。</p>
<p><br/>毕竟，没人会在约会时往腰间插7种毒药、扛着一挺狙击枪，还带着4个全副武装的雇佣兵……除非，你想抢亲。</p>
<p><br/>Zaid要干的事儿和抢亲有那么一点点类似，他是来掳人的。</p>
<p><br/>准确点说，他要掳走的人是Bucky。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>2<br/>瓦坎达是个与世隔绝的国家。他们的外交部和海关是全国最清闲的部门，据说接待处的签字笔用了15年还有一半水，那一半还是工作人员闲得发慌涂鸦用掉的。</p>
<p><br/>但这并不表示他们和外界没有联络，事实上，作为科技强国的国民，瓦坎达人有的是联络外界的方法。尤其是心怀不轨的坏蛋。</p>
<p><br/>Zaid就是个坏蛋。</p>
<p><br/>他原本是瓦坎达本地的一个黑帮头目，以走私违禁品为生。不久前，一个自称商人的美国人联系上他，给了他一个难以拒绝的交易。</p>
<p><br/>绑架一个外国人，2000万美金，左臂的振金义肢另外称重算钱。</p>
<p><br/>在Zaid看来，这是笔非常划算的“生意”。</p>
<p><br/>虽然利益往往伴随着风险——Zaid知道，这个绰号冬兵的外国人是国王的朋友，而且他本身就身手不凡。<br/>但无论冬兵有多厉害，Zaid都无所畏惧。</p>
<p><br/>因为出钱的“商人”给了他一件秘密武器，Zaid将手伸进腰包，摸到一个长方体小盒子。</p>
<p><br/>一周前，他就是靠着这个小盒子，让躺在王宫医院里的冬兵“发了疯”，据说那次他差一点就杀死一个医生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>3<br/>Zaid掏出一个全透明的平板，在上面敲击了两下——庄园门口的警报器瞬间黑了下来。</p>
<p><br/>他挥了挥手，4个全副武装的雇佣兵如鬼魅般翻过栅栏，没有发出任何声音。</p>
<p><br/>5个人很快便来到了别墅墙边。</p>
<p><br/>Zaid抬头向上看去。他记得冬兵的卧室在二楼西侧，阳台上有一个巨丑的紫色雨棚……咦，上次调查时雨棚上就有一个大洞吗？</p>
<p><br/>Zaid摇了摇头，这种事不重要。一个银色的金属钩飞上二楼，他开始了攀爬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>4<br/>五枚淬了毒的弩箭射进柔软的蚕丝被里，发出低沉的“噗噗”声。</p>
<p><br/>Zaid靠近床铺，一把拉开被子——一个红蓝拼色的长条抱枕出现在他眼前。</p>
<p><br/>人呢？</p>
<p><br/>Zaid诧异了两秒，随即冷静下来，这几日他的人一直在监视庄园外围，目标肯定还在别墅里。</p>
<p><br/>于是他示意雇佣兵们去别的房间搜索，但他刚走出卧室，表情就凝重起来。</p>
<p><br/>门外是半悬空的二楼走廊，站在走廊里可以俯视一楼大厅。</p>
<p><br/>清淡的月光透过天花板上的玻璃窗斜射进来，将大厅的地板镀上一层淡淡的银边，这幅画面十分唯美，如果它没有映照着一张苍白的脸的话。</p>
<p><br/>大厅中央有一个外国人，笔挺的西装完美修饰他的身材，柔软的黑发整齐地向后梳，卷曲的发尾垂落肩头，他明明坐在轮椅上，却好像正站在山巅俯视一切，一双绿眼睛宛如毒蛇，饶有兴趣地打量着Zaid五人，一抹微笑镌刻在他唇角，带着骄傲与不屑的弧度。</p>
<p><br/>仿佛高高在上的神明。</p>
<p>“Kneel。”</p>
<p><br/>神张开双手，用命令的口吻说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>5<br/>Loki看到眼前的人们整齐划一地举起武器，将枪口与弩箭对准他的脑袋时，觉得画面熟悉又好笑。</p>
<p><br/>早在Zaid一行人刚踏进李子林的时候，他就发现了这群不速之客。</p>
<p><br/>Loki在灭霸一战中伤得太重，法力也比往常恢复得慢。可他依然在醒来后立即释放了一个警戒魔法结界，只要有任何心怀叵测的生命进入结界，他都能收到来自魔力的反馈。</p>
<p><br/>这是为了以防万一，有人知道他在这里，想要杀掉他时，他能在第一时间……</p>
<p><br/>逃走？</p>
<p><br/>嘿，邪神的词典上可没有这个词，要他说，这叫战略性转移。</p>
<p><br/>但这次，来人似乎并不是针对他的。</p>
<p><br/>Loki扫了北面书房紧闭的大门一眼，一对八字眉皱成一团。</p>
<p><br/>他原本以为自己见识过地狱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>6<br/>“他在哪里？”</p>
<p><br/>Zaid操着不太标准的英语，声音沙哑又尖利，仿佛砂纸在摩擦。</p>
<p><br/>Loki笑了，“我还以为你会先问我是谁呢。”</p>
<p><br/>Zaid不屑地“啧”了一声，“一个瘸腿的弱鸡，就算你是国王找来参加残奥会的，又关我什么事？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki的眉毛皱在了一起，“弱鸡骂谁？”</p>
<p><br/>Zaid几人一阵哄笑，觉得Loki不仅瘸还聋，于是Zaid使劲喊道。</p>
<p><br/>“弱鸡骂你！”</p>
<p><br/>Loki的眉毛舒展开来，他笑得更开心了。</p>
<p><br/>“没错，就是弱鸡在骂我。你这个人虽然长得丑，但挺能正确评价自己的嘛。”</p>
<p><br/>Zaid终于意识到自己被整了，他恼羞成怒地举起枪，“我最后一次问你，冬兵在哪里？”</p>
<p>Loki继续微笑，眼中满是戏谑。</p>
<p>“我让你跪下你都没跪下，凭什么你让我回答我就回答？”</p>
<p>尖啸的子弹冲出枪膛，从二楼走廊射出，带着灼热逼近Loki，Zaid满意地瞪大眼睛，似乎已经看到血液飞溅、目标痛苦倒地的场景。</p>
<p><br/>但他终究要失望了，因为子弹好像打进了一团雾里，从Loki身上毫无阻碍地“穿”了过去，仿佛他是个没有实体的幽灵。片刻后，对面的钢筋混凝土墙壁上发出“砰砰”的声音。</p>
<p><br/>然后Loki的幻影才开始消散。</p>
<p><br/>一股寒意涌上Zaid心间，他猛地回头，不知何时，4个手下早已倒了一地。</p>
<p><br/>背上倏地一痛，Zaid发现胸前多了一个尖尖的东西，看上去像是……一把刀的刀尖？</p>
<p><br/>一股温暖的气息突然扑在他耳后，那是邪神在低语。<br/>“蝼蚁，我说跪下你没有听到吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>7<br/>战斗还未开始就已结束。</p>
<p><br/>Loki推开Zaid的身体，轻轻舔掉匕首上的血迹，觉得好生腥气，于是吐了吐口水。</p>
<p><br/>他将手搭在走廊的护栏上，抖了一下右腿，疼得直皱眉，看来现在走动还是太勉强了。</p>
<p><br/>他望向一楼书房。不知道自己心血来潮的举动究竟是对还是错，按常理来说，他和这群坏蛋联手似乎更正常。</p>
<p><br/>而且“九头蛇”这个名字还挺符合他的审美，虽然他更喜欢衔尾蛇。</p>
<p><br/>脑海中又浮现出不久前看到的景象。</p>
<p><br/>首先是无止尽的寒冷，连呼吸也要被冻结。寒气沿着嘴巴爬进气管、肺部，然后充斥整个身体。</p>
<p><br/>紧接着，眼前出现了一道光，要灼瞎双目般刺眼，一个身着军装的男人捧着一个红色的本子，高声读出单词。</p>
<p>“желание（渴望）。”</p>
<p><br/>电流穿过大脑，然后是撕心裂肺的尖叫，仿佛成千上万只虫蚁在啃咬，疼痛成为唯一的知觉。</p>
<p><br/>画面再次切换。</p>
<p><br/>一只金属手臂从某人的身体里抽了出来，鲜血如泉水般涌出，男人奄奄一息地张开嘴巴，“救救我的妻子……”</p>
<p><br/>可回应他的是漆黑的枪口，“砰”的一声过后，男人再也发不出任何声音。</p>
<p><br/>画面持续切换。Loki觉得自己好像坐在屏幕后面，看着这个名叫Bucky的灵魂在痛苦和杀戮中不断徘徊，逐渐迷失自己。</p>
<p><br/>然后他意识到，其实这个灵魂也和现在的自己一样，只不过是坐在屏幕后面，看着别人操控自己的身体罢了。</p>
<p>而最令Loki感到震惊的是，他记得自己身体所做过的每一件事。看着、听着，却不能阻止……经历过这样的事，他为何还能保持清醒？为何还能信任别人？为何还能温柔地对一个陌生人说……你别担心？</p>
<p>突然，一阵剧痛从脚腕直冲大脑，Loki仿佛又感觉到了电击，然后他发现自己真的被电流击中了。</p>
<p><br/>满脸是血的Zaid趴在Loki脚边，一只手抓着电击枪，另一只手抓着一个黑色的长方体小盒子。</p>
<p><br/>Zaid按下盒子上的按钮，脸上带着垂死挣扎时的疯狂表情。</p>
<p><br/>“怪物……就让怪物来收拾吧！”</p>
<p><br/>他咽气的同一时刻，一楼书房的门像被一股巨力击中了，骤然间裂成两半。</p>
<p><br/>碎裂的木片摔落在地板上，阵阵烟尘中，一个熟悉的身影走了出来。</p>
<p><br/>Loki暗叫糟糕，恨不得立马让Zaid复活，再杀他300次以泄心头之恨。</p>
<p><br/>但他没有这个时间了，因为Bucky的绿眼睛已经锁定住了他。战斗一触即发。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>0⃣️之前Bucky半夜突然“发作”也是因为那个黑色小盒子，可能那个炮灰Zaid每晚都按一按小盒子，想要削弱Bucky吧……虽然我也不知道盒子的原理是啥【喂 </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 原谅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Bucky觉得自己在下坠。</p>
<p><br/>他好像坠入了一个漆黑的水潭里，看不到，也听不到，只有无止尽的寒冷陪伴在他左右。</p>
<p><br/>他知道自己最害怕的事情又发生了。</p>
<p><br/>之前出现这样的情况，他醒来后就看到了躺在icu里的医生Tom。</p>
<p><br/>即使隔着一层玻璃，他似乎也能闻到浓重的血腥味。弯弯曲曲的输液管像藤蔓一样从病床边垂下，向外延伸，连接着Bucky从未见过的复杂仪器，巨大的显示屏上，一条象征心跳的红色波段虚弱地跳动着，仿佛在指责他，瞧你干的好事。</p>
<p><br/>无论Steve还是黑豹，周围所有人都在对Bucky说，你也是受害者，这不是你的错。</p>
<p><br/>可这的确是因他而铸就的恶果啊！</p>
<p><br/>罪恶的血液流淌在他体内，即使不是他的意愿又如何？他早该回到阴暗冰冷的睡眠仓，那里才是他应有的归宿。</p>
<p><br/>可他就是贪恋阳光、贪恋雨后空气中的泥土味、贪恋清晨李子上的露珠、贪恋Steve的微笑、贪恋自由自在，行走于世界上的每一分钟。</p>
<p><br/>他终究是太过贪心了。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>中庭的伟人们总喜欢说苦难使人成长。但Loki并不这么认为。</p>
<p><br/>他觉得苦难是使人堕落的源头，是击碎良心的子弹，是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。</p>
<p><br/>他有时甚至觉得，自己就是因为经历了太多苦难才变成了现在这样。</p>
<p><br/>嘿，这当然不是说他讨厌现在的自己，在他眼中，自己无论什么时候都帅爆了，即使被掐住喉咙、濒临死亡边缘时也一样。</p>
<p><br/>就像现在。</p>
<p><br/>Loki平躺在地板上，冬兵的双膝像两只巨大的钳子，死死压制住了他的手腕，冰冷的振金义肢紧锁在他喉咙上，让他有些喘不过气。他看着冬兵冰冷的眼神，意识到这是本周内第二次被同一个人锁喉了，他突然觉得应该去拜个神，好保佑一下自己可怜的喉咙，然后他想起来，自己好像就是个神。</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>一切都要从冬兵破门而出时开始讲起。</p>
<p><br/>在Zaid等人触动魔法结界之前，Loki只来得及读Bucky记忆中最深刻的那些片段，而他看到的无一例外，都和一个叫九头蛇的组织有关。</p>
<p><br/>由于曾经的洗脑和改造，Bucky的大脑对特定的口令会产生条件反射，而进入一种暗示或催眠状态。Loki猜测九头蛇可能在Bucky大脑中植入了某种精神控制器，但他还没搞懂具体的原理。</p>
<p><br/>但可以确定的是，Zaid临死前按下的按钮显然触动了某个“开关”，将Bucky变成了杀人不眨眼的“冬日战士”。</p>
<p><br/>这和不久前那个饥饿的夜晚的情况一样，但与那晚不同的是，这次Loki刚刚结束一场战斗，站在狭窄的走廊里，还被一个该死的炮灰电了一下，手边也没有秘密武器——比如能召唤“美国队长纪录片”，来唤醒Bucky的电视遥控器之类的。</p>
<p><br/>于是，他几乎是刚站起身就被冬兵撂倒了。</p>
<p><br/>他甚至没来得及喊出一声“别打脸”，冰冷的机械手就捏住了他的喉咙……</p>
<p><br/>这是要玩完的节奏啊！</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>Loki感到深深的后悔——早知道今天会死，他就把冰箱里那半个布丁吃完了，这下要放发霉了。</p>
<p><br/>书架上的小说才看了一半，不知道英勇的骑士有没有救回他的公主。</p>
<p><br/>《阿斯加德之救世主传奇》的剧本他才刚写完，看来等不到拍成的那一天了……可纵使拍成了又能如何？他连自己的人民在哪里都不知道。还有哥哥……</p>
<p><br/>他还没有来得及问Thor：你真的肯信任我了吗？</p>
<p><br/>Loki突然很想看看哥哥，只一眼也好，可他只能看到冬兵冷酷无情的绿眼睛中倒映着的自己。</p>
<p><br/>强烈的不甘心感几乎要冲破他的胸口，即使真的要死，他也该死得轰轰烈烈。可现在除了Bucky会因杀了他而痛苦不已，还有人谁能记得他呢？</p>
<p><br/>他甚至都能想到自己的墓碑上会写着些什么——可怜的Loki，一个会用脑袋砸雨棚的修理工。</p>
<p><br/>这也太丢人了！</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>Loki想破口大骂，可话到嘴边又止住了。</p>
<p><br/>辱骂是一种泄愤的方式。当你无法对敌人的肉体造成伤害时，可以靠它对敌人的精神造成一定程度的打击，如果有幸碰见个心理素质差的，靠辱骂让对方心脑血管爆裂一击致命也不是不可能。</p>
<p><br/>但骂Bucky显然毫无用处，他不过是九头蛇的一把刀，迁怒到刀子身上是懦夫和蠢货才会做的事。</p>
<p><br/>Loki即不懦弱也不蠢，他有时甚至还会做点好事儿，如果那对他有利。</p>
<p><br/>Loki睁大眼睛，突然觉得这就是做好事儿的最佳时机。反正都要死了，人之将死，其言也善嘛。于是他用尽全力扯动Bucky的手，让空气流进气管与肺泡里，然后他艰难调动最后一丝魔力，将微弱的声音扩大，以传达进Bucky耳朵里。</p>
<p><br/>“听着，无论你做过什么事……那都不是你的错。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki眼睛里酸酸的，视线与意识一同变得模糊不清。</p>
<p><br/>“但如果你还是为此而痛苦的话，我原谅你。”</p>
<p><br/>我原谅你。</p>
<p>我也希望我能原谅我自己。</p>
<p><br/>Loki闭上眼睛，世界归于一片黑暗。</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>黑暗中出现了一缕光。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky感觉自己浮了起来，金色的光线像柔软的羊毛毯子一样包裹住了他，将他缓缓托起。</p>
<p><br/>一个声音在他耳边流转，比冬日里的炭火更温暖。</p>
<p><br/>“那不是你的错。”</p>
<p><br/>“但如果你还是为此而痛苦的话，”</p>
<p><br/>“我原谅你。”</p>
<p><br/>眼泪不由自主地流了下来。</p>
<p><br/>是谁在说话？</p>
<p><br/>Bucky想要大声呼喊，可他的喉咙好像堵住了，怎么也发不出声音。</p>
<p><br/>于是他拼命划动手臂，想要游出这个漆黑的地方。金色的光线仿佛感受到了他的愿望，全部汇聚在一起，变成了一个大大的金色水珠。</p>
<p><br/>水珠缓缓落下，将黑暗浸染，仿佛滴入水中的墨，金色不断扩散、蔓延……</p>
<p><br/>耳边传来风的声音，空气流淌进肺里，手指上有温热的触摸感，眼前的黑暗像沾了水的画作一样渐渐变淡，一张苍白的脸出现在Bucky眼前，一如几天前，他在雨棚上看到的那张一样。</p>
<p><br/>但不同的是，这张脸此刻沾满了泪水，但那并不是Bucky的泪水。</p>
<p><br/>7<br/>Loki再次醒来的时候，以为自己来到了地狱。</p>
<p><br/>可落在他脸上的阳光和空气中甜甜的糖霜味显然不是地狱里会有的东西。</p>
<p><br/>哦，他是撞了哪门子大运来到了天堂？</p>
<p><br/>不对，他是北欧神话里的神啊，地狱和天堂是什么鬼啊———</p>
<p><br/>Loki大叫一声从床上坐了起来，然后又大叫一声躺了回去——又扯到断腿了。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky放下手中的《圣经故事》，有些焦急地凑了过来：“你没事吧？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki颤抖着瞄了Bucky一眼，眼中满是震惊：“你没事了？”</p>
<p><br/>这句反问显然出乎Bucky的预料，他愣了一下才回答，“没事了。”</p>
<p><br/>然后他垂下目光，看向自己的脚。</p>
<p><br/>“你昏迷了将近30个小时，门外的尸体……我已经让黑豹的人清理了，但是你放心，人来的时候我把你藏在衣柜里，没有人知道你在这里。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki皱了皱眉，他终于知道自己额头上扎的木刺是哪来的了。</p>
<p><br/>“但你还是尽快离开吧，那些雇佣兵是因我而来，我……很危险。”</p>
<p>Bucky越说头低得越低，Loki简直怀疑如果地上有缝，他一定会钻进去。</p>
<p><br/>不知为何，这让Loki心里堵堵的。<br/>“怎么，你要逃避责任不成？”Loki的声音突然变得严肃起来。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky猛地抬起头，表情惊疑不定，他知道自己做过很多不好的事，但他从来都不是一个会逃避责任的人，无论什么情况，他一定会站出来承担一切，即使那不是他的错。</p>
<p><br/>“我……”</p>
<p><br/>“你瞧瞧！”Loki打断了Bucky，他举起左手，手腕上有一大片青紫色，“这是你压的。”</p>
<p><br/>他又举起右手，上面同样也有一块青紫色，“这也是也是你压的。”</p>
<p><br/>然后Loki小心地伸出右手食指和大拇指，在额头上轻轻一捏，猛地一拽——拽下一根木刺。</p>
<p><br/>“这也怪你把我藏进衣柜里时没小心点。”</p>
<p><br/>接着，Loki又伸出舌头，含糊不清地说：“还有你几天前做的那个齁死人的布丁，起码杀死了我三百万个味蕾……你害了我这么多，现在却想赶我走？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki双手叉腰，理直气壮地盯住Bucky的双眼：“这不是逃避责任是什么？”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky愣在原地，过了好一会，他才有些犹豫地张开口。</p>
<p><br/>“那……你说我该怎么做？”</p>
<p>“当然是好吃好喝把我供着，精心挑选音乐抚慰我受伤的心灵，少看点肥皂剧少煲点电话粥……像一个仆人一样对我听之任之，直到我身体和心灵的伤彻底养好，这才算完。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki深吸一口气，偷偷瞄了Bucky一眼，有些担心自己要求的是不是太过分了，但让他没想到的是，Bucky竟然点了点头。</p>
<p><br/>“好的，就按你说的办，等你养好伤，我再送你走。”<br/>说完，Bucky就站了起来，从床头拿下一个托盘，托盘上放着温热的牛奶和巧克力蛋糕，还有一块散发着甜美焦糖味道的布丁。</p>
<p><br/>“那你就先用早餐吧，放心，布丁不是我做的。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki受宠若惊地接过托盘，下巴都要掉在床上了。他直愣愣地看着Bucky，直到对方走出房间，他才回过神来，觉得自己简直是全宇宙最聪明的人。</p>
<p><br/>然后他迫不及待地拿起勺子，吃了一口布丁，果真甜度刚刚好，他又挖了一块蛋糕，塞进嘴里，接着，他的尖叫声响彻整座庄园。</p>
<p><br/>“这蛋糕是掉进蜜罐里了吗！齁死我了！”</p>
<p><br/>卧室外，Bucky靠在门上，嘴角微微上扬。</p>
<p><br/>“我只说了布丁不是我做的，可没说蛋糕不是我做的呀。”</p>
<p><br/>清晨的阳光透过窗子铺洒在他身上，温暖极了。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 危机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>虽然没有人明确说明过，但Loki知道，某些东西正在发生变化。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky依然喜欢利用各种机会展现自己的厨艺，可他开始学会控制糖分。那些曾被Loki腹诽为“尼德霍格的粪蛋”的自制布丁终于不再那么难以下咽。</p>
<p><br/>当Loki需要一个听众时，Bucky会安静地坐在他旁边，将他的看法和抱怨全盘接收。</p>
<p><br/>当Loki因心不在焉而扯到伤腿时，Bucky会第一时间赶过来询问情况，即使他正在和最最在乎的Steve打电话。</p>
<p><br/>沉默的大兵甚至刻意减少了看肥皂剧的时间，在下午抽出一个小时陪Loki下国际象棋，即使这明明是在不断刷新自己的败北记录。</p>
<p><br/>而变化的不止是人类那方。</p>
<p><br/>Loki仍会嫌弃煲电话粥时满眼小星星的Bucky，可嫌弃中却带着一丝发自内心的善意。</p>
<p><br/>当Bucky在半夜因噩梦而惊醒时，Loki依然会感到烦躁，可他也会将一杯温热的牛奶塞进对方手里，一边满不在乎地说自己才不会因被吵醒而生气，并且他从来都没有起床气。</p>
<p><br/>他甚至多次尝试解除Bucky大脑里那个控制器，即使这要耗费他本就没恢复多少的魔力。</p>
<p><br/>渐渐地，庄园里变得热闹起来。</p>
<p><br/>他们斗嘴、吵闹，会因晚餐吃意面还是炖菜而争论不休，抢夺电视遥控器的戏码几乎每天都会在晚餐后上演，一人一神像两个乳臭未干的孩子那样扭打成一团，即使别墅其他房间明明还有7台电视。</p>
<p><br/>这些变化让 Loki有些不太适应，他讨厌无法掌控一切的感觉，可奇怪的是，他并不讨厌变化本身。</p>
<p><br/>他甚至开始习惯讲话时有人在身边认真倾听。</p>
<p><br/>当Loki终于意识到，这是他开始在乎这个中庭人的讯号，强烈的惊吓感几乎让他把刚吞下的布丁喷飞。</p>
<p><br/>难道自己真的把他当作朋友，而不是利用的工具？</p>
<p><br/>这个想法让Loki不知所措，可他还没来得及搞清楚问题的答案，平静的生活就荡然无存。</p>
<p><br/>因为Steve回来了。</p>
<p><br/>看着门口那个熟悉的伟光正金发大胸男人，Loki意识到自己犯了一个致命的错误。</p>
<p><br/>会在家中摆满美国队长周边的不只有美队的狂热粉丝，还有他的家属。</p>
<p><br/>“哟，新换的盾牌不错呀？”</p>
<p><br/>骗子之神抓紧腰间的小刀，挤出一个干巴巴的微笑。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>Loki可能是第一个近距离观赏到美国队长疯狂变脸的神了。如果他对中国文化稍有研究，他可能还会怀疑美国队长曾潜心修炼过川剧。</p>
<p><br/>在Bucky刚刚打开门的时候，一身正气的大兵连睫毛上都散发着喜悦的气息，他忽闪着自己湛蓝的大眼睛，像一个情窦初开的十六岁男孩在街道偶遇心上人时那样，兴奋又不知所措。</p>
<p><br/>然后他小心翼翼抓住Bucky的肩膀，询问对方这几天吃的咋样、睡得如何、有没有按照要求每天摄入人体必需的8种氨基酸和18种微量元素，又到了苹果收获的季节，有没有尝试新鲜的苹果呀……</p>
<p><br/>紧接着，絮絮叨叨的大兵突然住了口，脸上的喜悦也一扫而空，变成了戒备与愤怒，他的手甚至都摸到了背后的振金盾牌上。</p>
<p><br/>因为Bucky说过的那个雨棚修理工正从楼梯上走下来，而那家伙显然不是个修理工。</p>
<p><br/>Loki也瞬间变了脸，按照Bucky对Steve的描述，他本以为自己会见到一个憨厚老实的年轻壮汉，没想到……还真是一个憨厚老实的壮汉啊，但一点也不年轻好不好！</p>
<p><br/>“哟，新换的盾牌不错呀？”</p>
<p><br/>“Loki，你对Bucky做了什么！”</p>
<p><br/>看着剑拔弩张的二人，不知道为何，Bucky有种酸溜溜的感觉。</p>
<p><br/>“你们……很熟？”</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>“我跟他一点儿都不熟！”</p>
<p><br/>两边异口同声地反驳。</p>
<p><br/>然后二人对视了一眼，又急忙补充道。</p>
<p><br/>“以前我工作时（维护世界和平），曾和他交过手。”这是Steve说的。</p>
<p><br/>“以前我工作时（妄图统治地球），他妨碍过我的好事儿！”这边显然是Loki。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky的表情变得更古怪了，他疑惑的目光在二人中间游走，终于露出一个恍然大悟的表情。</p>
<p><br/>“所以……你给复仇者大厦修雨棚的时候，他弄坏了你的锤子？”</p>
<p><br/>“不是这个意思啊！”</p>
<p><br/>僵持不下的二人又不约而同地叹了口气。</p>
<p><br/> 等等，复仇者大厦里根本就没有雨棚好吗！</p>
<p>不对，为什么他已经习惯了雨棚修理工的人设啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>4<br/>经过整整四十分钟的口头争执和肢体语言描述，Bucky还是不明白，为何一向自信的Steve在面对一个瘸腿的雨棚修理工时要如临大敌，不惜呼叫在Birnin Zana市区闲逛的Sam（猎鹰）和Scott（蚁人）来协助自己。</p>
<p><br/>甚至当Loki已经被制服，用瓦坎达最先进的电束缚带捆住双手时，Steve还一脸担忧，他上上下下把Bucky检查了5遍，才勉强相信他身上没被动过手脚。</p>
<p><br/>然后他将Bucky安置到椅子上，回头望向Loki，眼中充斥着戒备与怀疑，“你来找Bucky有什么目的？”</p>
<p>Loki咽了口唾沫，露出一个自认为友好的微笑。</p>
<p>“你误会了，我只是在天上飞，不幸与一只禽类动物发生了擦碰事故，坠落点恰好在你家雨棚附近，一切都是巧合。”</p>
<p>Steve眼中的怀疑更深了，“你以为我会相信你的假话吗。”</p>
<p>Loki翻了个白眼，怎么他说谎话时屡试不爽，说实话反倒没人相信了？</p>
<p><br/>“不然你以为我野心复燃，妄图以Bucky为切入口，打入复仇者之中，从内部瓦解复仇者联盟，好顺利统治地球？”</p>
<p>这个答案似乎更符合Steve的预期，美国队长露出了恍然大悟的表情，他迅速转身，和Sam、Scott交谈起来。</p>
<p>Loki只听到了“灭霸”二字，就“噌”地蹦了起来，他甚至没管右腿针扎般的反应，径直向Steve走来，一副要撞到美队身上的架势。</p>
<p><br/>“灭霸来地球了？”</p>
<p><br/>猎鹰几人慌忙举起手中的武器。</p>
<p><br/>Scott仔细打量了Loki一番，“你果然是灭霸的同伙吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki从未这么讨厌过被人诬陷的感觉，被认为是灭霸的同伙让他发自内心的愤怒，他强忍着爆发的冲动，几乎是咬牙切齿地重复了一遍，“我问你们，灭霸是不是来地球了？你们的复仇小团体有没有见过一群阿斯加德人，我是说……一群以你们低劣的审美来看，奇装异服的外星人。”</p>
<p><br/>然后他努力放慢语速，试图遮掩语气中的担忧，“还有，你们有没有见过我……Thor？”</p>
<p><br/>Steve几人几乎是目瞪口呆地盯着Loki说完这些话。</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>Steve松开紧握着盾牌的右手，示意Sam放下枪。然后他皱起眉头，无法确定Loki言语中对灭霸的排斥感究竟是真是假。</p>
<p><br/>但他还是回答了Loki。</p>
<p><br/>“灭霸还没到达地球，至少现在还没有。但根据从Tony那儿得到的消息，一大批战舰已经集结，灭霸的大军正从几万光年外赶往地球。”</p>
<p><br/>“至于阿斯加德人和Thor，我们没有见过，我也想知道Thor在哪里，一直联系不上他让人很是担心，而且现在地球危在旦夕，急需可以信赖的战力，如果进行空间跃迁，灭霸只需要几周就能到达地球……”</p>
<p><br/>“要不了几周。”Loki突然打断了Steve。</p>
<p><br/>“最多几天，灭霸就会来了。”骗子之神的嘴唇微微颤抖，再也没有费力掩盖声音中的恐惧。</p>
<p><br/>“他手上有宇宙魔方。”</p>
<p><br/>他亲手交给灭霸的宇宙魔方。</p>
<p><br/>眼眶里有什么湿热的东西在打转，视线变得模糊不清，Loki不由自主地战栗起来，他又想起了Thor那个放慢的口型。</p>
<p><br/>人民就交给你了。</p>
<p><br/>可人民在哪里？你又在哪里？</p>
<p><br/>我真的……已经孤身一人了吗？</p>
<p><br/>受伤的右腿终于无法支撑身体的重量，Loki整个人软了下来，向一侧倒去。</p>
<p>他做好了重重摔到地板上的准备。但一只泛着光的金属手臂接住了他。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky扶起Loki，看了他一眼，继而望向Steve三人，声音前所未有的严肃。</p>
<p><br/>“我已经听够了。现在有没有一个人能给我解释一下，一切究竟是怎么回事？”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 过去的囚徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>1 <br/>“这世界上有太多荒诞的事。”</p>
<p><br/>“比如鸡烤过后就会失去一条腿，隔夜的美酒没拧盖儿便挥发成了一瓶水，还有开宇宙飞船居然也能遇上碰瓷鬼……”</p>
<p><br/>“不。”星爵满脸黑线，对身上遍布红色纹路的强壮男人做了一个噤声的动作。</p>
<p><br/>“Drax，你说的前两项一点儿也不荒诞，那是Rocket在骗你，他偷吃了你一条鸡腿，并往酒里灌了水，至于最后一项……”</p>
<p><br/>星爵看向地板上昏迷不醒的金发男人，若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“Groot！”</p>
<p><br/>少年树人不耐烦地回过头。</p>
<p><br/>“你是不是又上涮宝网买东西了！见鬼，再叛逆也不能买卖人口啊！”</p>
<p><br/>5秒后，伴随着少年树人一声愤怒的“Groot”，光头男人和会说话的浣熊扭打在一起，绿色的女人忍无可忍地绕开他们俩，给了星爵一拳，一片混乱中，螳螂女抖动着长长的触角，饶有兴趣地盯着地板上的家伙，脸上写满了难以置信。</p>
<p><br/>“天哪，这个碰瓷的睁开眼睛啦！”</p>
<p><br/>遥远的星空外，银河护卫队飞船的地板上，前任锤神、现在的雷神Thor眨了眨眼，觉得自己一定来到了死者之国，不然以他的想象力，可梦不见这么多稀奇古怪的生物。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>让我们将目光移回太阳系。</p>
<p><br/>地球、北美、纽约，夜色下的曼哈顿沉浸在街头的喧嚣中。浓妆艳抹的少女牵着情人的手，愉悦地评论着今晚的菜单。香水的芬芳随风飘扬，仿佛坠入平静水面的石子，引得街对面几个青年一阵嬉闹，他们挥舞的手臂擦着路过商人的额头而过，商人下意识地躲闪，手中的咖啡飞溅在报刊亭摊开的晚报上。报纸头条，小胡子男人露出迷人的微笑，但这微笑也不如带着油墨味的黑色标题醒目——Tony Stark疯狂购入武器装备，Stark工业或将再次涉足武器制造业？</p>
<p><br/>在远离喧嚣的高空中，头条上的男人愤怒地摔掉电话，他气鼓鼓地迈步至落地窗前，脚下闪烁的霓虹灯光那样刺眼，夜的舞者才刚刚走到聚光灯下，准备跃起第一个旋转。</p>
<p><br/>多么幸福又愚昧的人们，对即将到来的灾难一无所知。</p>
<p><br/>“Friday，转接神盾局。”</p>
<p><br/>天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家……拥有无数头衔，但此刻只是个无意间洞察了天机、不得不背负起整个世界的忧心忡忡的普通男人——Tony Stark用力抚平眉间细小的褶皱。</p>
<p><br/>“告诉寇森，地球防卫计划必须加快进程了，据可靠消息，灭霸手上很有可能拿着宇宙魔方。”</p>
<p><br/>他不愿相信一个不久前还妄图统治地球的中二神明的话，但他愿意相信自己的朋友，哦，即使那是“前”朋友。</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>Steve听着听筒里传来的忙音，对骤然挂断的电话有些错愕。但他毫不怀疑，Tony会按照他所说的去做。<br/>男人间的友情是个很微妙的东西。虽然“内战”时已刀剑相向，无论脸皮还是战衣都被撕得破破烂烂，但只需要一个电话，彼此都愿为对方赴汤蹈火，没有理由，就是这么矛盾。</p>
<p><br/>就像Tony接收到山达尔星的警告信息，第一时间通知的会是Steve而不是神盾局那样，在意识到Loki所说的可能是真话后，Steve立刻拨通了曾经战友的电话。</p>
<p><br/>而此刻，他正不由自主地寻找着另一个曾经的战友。<br/>大厅的落地窗前，Bucky穿着深蓝色的法兰绒睡衣，蜷缩在沙发一角。冰冷的金属手指和温暖的真人手指相互交错，双臂环抱在一起，毛茸茸的下巴紧紧地贴着膝盖，再往上，是一张面无表情的脸。</p>
<p><br/>直到看到好友端着杯子迈步而来，这张脸才染上一抹颜色。</p>
<p><br/>Steve递过热牛奶，有些迟疑。</p>
<p><br/>“Bucky，你……别难过。”</p>
<p><br/>好像只有在面对Bucky时，金发的大兵才会如此斟酌用词。</p>
<p><br/>“我是说，Loki是欺诈之神，说谎对他来说和呼吸一样简单，被他骗太正常不过了，你千万不要感到愧疚，或是难过。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky看着好友战战兢兢的样子，突然觉得有些好笑，这让他想起那个16岁的布鲁克林小个子。<br/>“不。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky摇了摇头，他想说自己并不难过，也绝没有愧疚，只是……有一点点遗憾。</p>
<p><br/>如果说Loki真是个骗子，那么他说过的话都是谎言吗？</p>
<p><br/>他的身份、目的、对电视节目和饭后甜点的评价，以及……他想成为自己的朋友，这些全都是谎言吗？</p>
<p><br/>难以否认，Bucky非常在意问题的答案。</p>
<p><br/>于是他决定去地牢一趟。</p>
<p><br/>哦，没错，黑豹送他的别墅连地牢都有。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky前脚刚走，一个冒着火花的金色圆圈就出现在别墅门前，穿着红色斗篷的男人小心地跨出传送门，理了理被晚风吹乱的头发，将手放上门铃——“叮咚”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>4<br/>别墅的地牢在地下二层。</p>
<p><br/>沿着一楼大厅往里走，绕过正北方最宽的那排楼梯，掀开雕花的木板门，可以看到一个黑色的按钮。按下按钮，光洁的墙壁上会突然弹出一扇门，露出一个四方形的狭小空间。</p>
<p><br/>那当然是一台电梯，乘坐这台电梯下降两层，会来到一间全透明的牢房。</p>
<p><br/>就外表来看，这间牢房和Fary战舰上那间差不多，但要说具体功能，却能甩Fary那间十几条街。</p>
<p><br/>能抵抗数十万牛顿重击的合成纤维墙壁，绿巨人一拳砸上去，先碎掉的也会是他的拳头；全方位监视系统，连囚犯一晚上打了几次喷嚏、每次喷嚏持续几秒、喷出细菌的加速度是多少都会被详细记录；带杜比音效的3D环绕立体音响，完美照顾囚犯的听觉享受；以及强大的屏蔽系统，在电梯门完全紧闭的时候，无论是电磁信号，还是来自神话中的神秘魔法力量……一切都会被完全屏蔽。</p>
<p><br/>也就是说，只要门关着，纵使是狡猾的诡计之神，也完全无法感知到外界的动静，更别谈耍什么小手段了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>5<br/>Loki眼中的悲伤在扫见来人的一瞬间便消失的无影无踪。</p>
<p><br/>他带着审视的目光抬起头，嘴角挂着一丝嘲讽。</p>
<p><br/>“你好，傀儡杀手，如果是被噩梦惊醒，想要讨要安慰的话，那只能容我拒绝了，毕竟你看，这里可没有热牛奶呀。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki耸了耸肩，觉得“傀儡杀手”这个绰号简直太妙了，在激怒别人方面，他一向很有天赋，他也深刻了解接下来会发生什么，比如暴风雨般的怒骂和嘲笑，人们发现自己被欺骗后不都是这样的反应吗？</p>
<p><br/>但出乎他的意料，Bucky什么也没有说，他只是静静地看着这边，表情纯净无垢，就好像几天前，Loki挑剔地倒掉盘中的肥肉时，他露出的那个表情一样。</p>
<p><br/>Loki讨厌这个表情，但他不愿再开口。双方都沉默时，第一个开口就像是在认输一样，于是他只得任由沉默继续蔓延。</p>
<p><br/>直到Bucky终于忍不住，慢条斯理地吐出一句话。</p>
<p><br/>“你骗了我，”</p>
<p><br/>“我还以为……你真的是个雨棚修理工呢。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki咧开嘴，眼中闪过一道得意的光，就像一个恶作剧得逞时的小孩。</p>
<p><br/>“我可没承认过，那是你自己瞎猜的，啧啧，真佩服你的想象力，还擅自给我加上狗血的励志奋斗背景。”</p>
<p><br/>然后骗子之神挑了挑眉，立即反击，“倒是你，我还以为你是个富有的农场主，没想到不过是个寄人篱下的食客，不，根本就是个逃犯。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky的嘴角抖了一下，“我只不过是被十几个国家通缉，你可是被好几个星球通缉啊……”</p>
<p><br/>“那是他们狗眼不识泰山，愚昧又没远见，不知道被本神统治是多大的荣幸！”</p>
<p><br/>“呵，只有你自己会觉得荣幸吧……”</p>
<p><br/>“你那个‘呵’是怎么回事，区区一只蝼蚁还敢嘲讽<br/>神？”</p>
<p><br/>“怎么，刺激到神殿下脆弱的自尊心了？不如您挪动一下贵腿，出来打我啊？”</p>
<p><br/>压抑了一整天的情绪好像突然找到了倾泻口，转眼间，Bucky和Loki便吵作一团。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>6<br/>在一人一神忙着斗嘴的时候，他们头顶上方几米远的地方，一楼的大厅里，Steve、Sam、Scott“三S组合”气势汹汹地盯着大门口的不速之客。</p>
<p><br/>男人看上去三十出头，裹着一件极具魔幻风格的红色立领披风，胡子修剪得十分整齐，一双眼睛凌厉如锋，除了着装风格略显中二，似乎就没什么特别的了。</p>
<p><br/>但他依然足以引起所有人的警觉。Scott脸上甚至还带着一丝惊恐，这太荒谬了，他几乎从到达别墅起，就一直盯着监视器，瓦坎达的监视系统有多顶尖已不用赘述，可它都没能探测到来人的踪迹，“红披风”就像一个挥舞着魔棒的小魔仙，从门口的地毯上凭空冒了出来。</p>
<p><br/>而他的第一句话也同样让人难以理解。</p>
<p><br/>“呃，我想你们可以叫我Doctor Strange，我是从Tony Stark那边得到你们的信息的，我很友善，瞧，我特地将自己传送到了门口，还按了门铃，都没有直接进入房子里面。”</p>
<p><br/>Strange一脸镇定地摊开手，就像在说晚餐吃了半个三明治那样简单的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>7<br/>直到Tony的电话打过来一切才解释清楚。</p>
<p><br/>Strange前来的目的是为了藏匿阿戈摩托之眼——无限宝石中的时间宝石。</p>
<p><br/>地球拥有的另一颗无限宝石在幻视额头上，大战在即，他不能让两颗无限宝石同时面临被夺走的风险，毕竟灭霸一旦集齐五颗宝石，地球将难逃被毁灭的噩运。</p>
<p><br/>“瓦坎达与世隔绝，又具备高强的科技水平，将时间宝石藏在这里是最佳选择。”Strange向众人解释道。<br/>“可你怎么能确保灭霸降临的地点不会在瓦坎达？”Scott有些怀疑地举起手。</p>
<p><br/>但没想到，他的提问只得到了Strange的白眼。</p>
<p><br/>“拜托，外星人入侵地球必然在纽约登陆，这不是漫威宇宙的常识嘛！”</p>
<p><br/>哦，原来如此。等等，漫威宇宙是什么东西！</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>8</p>
<p>Loki和Bucky的斗嘴大战只持续了三十分钟，就在双方同时耗尽口水和对骂词汇的情况下宣告结束。</p>
<p><br/>两人隔着一层透明墙壁，背靠背坐着，不久前的气势早已荡然无存，硕大的牢房被明亮的日光灯所笼罩，一片安静，只能听到两个低沉的喘气声。</p>
<p><br/>不知过了多久，安静的氛围被一声按捺不住的低笑打破。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky捂着嘴巴，久违地笑出了声，然后他轻轻敲了敲身后的墙壁，“从没见过你这么幼稚的神。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki当时就炸了，“我还没见过你这么天真的人呢！”</p>
<p><br/>眼看骂战就要再次上演，Bucky赶忙举起双手，做出一副投降的架势，“不玩了不玩了……”</p>
<p><br/>然后他突然意识到，在过去的半个小时里，他说过的话可能比前几十年还多。作为冬日战士的时候，九头蛇的高层并不喜欢他有过多的发言，他们需要的是一个不会被个人意识左右、只会按命令行事的武器，而语言是表达自我意识最直接的方式。在最初的几年里，每当他表现出一点反抗的苗头，因恢复过去的记忆而“说错话”时，都只会导致一个结果——“回炉重造”——被重新拉上洗脑机。</p>
<p><br/>那绝不是什么愉快的记忆，但他不想忘记，无论快乐还是痛苦，那同样属于他。</p>
<p><br/>“如果我是你，就不会那么纠结已经过去的事。”身后突然冒出一句没头没脑的话。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky震惊地回头，盯着神明毫无血色的脸，“Steve说得没错，你果然会‘读心术’！”</p>
<p>Loki被逗乐了，“但现在我想读也没法读呀，”他敲了敲两人中间的透明墙壁，“有这玩意儿挡着呢，不过你实在是太好懂了，会让你烦恼的除了冰箱里的李子库存、满身正气的金发大兵外，就只有过去那些事儿了。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki顿了一下，眼神黯淡下来：“不过也对，没有人能摒弃过去。”</p>
<p><br/>“但决定一个人的从来都不是过去，而是现在。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki的双肩僵硬了一下，但Bucky依然在继续说，“圣人也可能因一时糊涂而坠入深渊，臭名昭著的坏蛋也会因一丝善念而迷途知返。重要的从来都不是你是谁，而是你的行为，你现在打算怎么做……永远不要成为过去的囚犯。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky不好意思地挠了挠头，“这都是Steve跟我说的。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki侧过脸，让人看不清他的表情，“像是那个大兵会说的话，但是说真的，你并没有做到呢。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky若有所思地沉默了一会，“是啊，”他挺直了身子，神情变得越发严肃起来。</p>
<p><br/>“但我相信你可以做到。就像我相信，你会变好一样。”</p>
<p><br/>意料之外的答案。</p>
<p><br/>Loki脑中“嗡”的一声，他有种眩晕的感觉。</p>
<p><br/>“为什么？”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky想了想，给了困惑的神明一个微笑，这个微笑小小的，但足够温暖。</p>
<p><br/>“我也不知道，但就这几天的相处来看，我总觉得……你是值得被相信的。”</p>
<p><br/>答案毫无逻辑可言，但不知为何，莫名的有说服力。</p>
<p>Loki的嘴唇微微颤抖，他下意识地想说些什么，但话到嘴边却变了味。</p>
<p><br/>“你相信我的方式，就是任由我被关在地牢里？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki讪笑了一声，“这种信任我才不稀罕！”</p>
<p><br/>“啊……不是，”Bucky连忙解释，“我现在就去告诉Steve，放你出来。”</p>
<p>但他的话只得到了Loki又一句嘲讽。</p>
<p><br/>“口口声声说相信我，却连放我出来都要去寻求别人的同意，要是他不同意呢？说白了，你打心底里，就没有真正相信过我吧！”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky急得站了起来，张大嘴想要澄清，却不知该说些什么，他愣了半晌，终于咬咬牙，径直走向门口的控制台。</p>
<p><br/>红色的按钮被按了下去。透明的墙壁上突然闪烁出两道光，“咔嚓”一声巨响，最前面的那堵墙开始下沉，消失在了地面下。</p>
<p><br/>Loki整理了一下衣摆，迈步走了出来，如此轻易就得到的自由让他有些恍惚。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky迎了上去，笑容重新回到了他的脸上，“这下你肯相信我说的话了吧？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki点了点头，嘴角微微上扬。</p>
<p><br/>“我相信了。”</p>
<p><br/>“但是你信错我了。”</p>
<p><br/>突如其来的疼痛贯穿了Bucky的腹部，他低下头，发现一把匕首插在那里，五根手指修长而苍白，正紧紧地握在匕首柄上。接着，那只手轻轻抽出了匕首，鲜红的血液立刻涌了出来。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky难以置信地抬起头，碧绿的双眼中映出Loki冰冷的表情。</p>
<p><br/>“为……什么？”痛觉很快侵袭了中枢神经，冷汗从Bucky头顶冒了出来。</p>
<p><br/>Loki的嘴角抽动了一下，好像听到了天大的笑话，他毫不留情地将Bucky推倒在地板上，从他身上跨了过去。</p>
<p>“我是诡计之神，从获得神格开始，我的未来就已经被注定，我不值得被相信，也不会变成好人，以后别这么天真了，愚蠢的蝼蚁。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 一个神的逃亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
午后的风挟着泥土的气息穿过金宫笔直的长廊。在走廊的尽头，传来了一阵急促的脚步声。</p><p><br/>
女人从转角后走出，俏丽的脸庞上满是焦急的神色，金色的长发盘在脑后，几根洁白的羽毛在发丝间若隐若现。她穿着一件丝质白袍，腰间束着金色的皮带，一串钥匙悬挂其上，在走动间不时发出清脆的撞击声。</p><p><br/>
这是一位独具韵味的美丽女子，曼妙的身姿下是难以遮掩的威严。在世界树的顶端，阿斯加德广阔的领土之上，无人不知她的名字，人们称她为天后、婚姻与家庭之神、众神之父的妻子……但此刻，她只是一位普通的母亲。</p><p><br/>
Frigga四处张望着，似乎在寻找着什么，她看了好一会儿，目光终于锁定在长廊边的灌木丛里。</p><p><br/>
如水般温柔的笑意爬上她的嘴角，“不愧是我的孩子，几日不见，你的幻术更加精进了。”</p><p><br/>
几秒后，碧绿的灌木丛突然扭曲起来，光线在空气中折射，仿佛被掀开的幕布，一个黑发的男孩出现在Frigga眼前。</p><p><br/>
他约莫八九岁左右，白净的小脸圆嘟嘟的，光洁的额头下是一双惊慌失措的绿眼睛，一只鼻子又挺又直，粉色的嘴唇犹豫地张开，言语中还带着哭腔。</p><p><br/>
“母后？你……不要管我。”</p><p><br/>
Frigga露出一个微笑，葱段般的手指朝下一伸，“我再不管你，这些玫瑰可要遭殃啦。”</p><p><br/>
男孩低头一看，眼中闪过一丝愧疚，他赶忙爬起身来，跨过被踩得七零八落的玫瑰丛，然后他抓紧衣角，小心翼翼地瞄向Frigga。</p><p><br/>
“对不起……”</p><p><br/>
“你不用道歉，待会用魔法修复好这些玫瑰就行，但是……”Frigga蹲了下来，温暖的目光直视男孩，“Loki，你得告诉我，为什么要从赐予神格的大典上跑出来。”</p><p><br/>
男孩的双肩缩了一下，好像听到了什么恐怖的东西。他垂下脑袋，声音低的几乎要被风声掩盖。</p><p><br/>
“他们……”</p><p><br/>
“他们说，诡计与谎言是最糟糕的神格，没有人会喜欢这样的神，我不过是个花言巧语的骗子，是该遭万人唾弃的……邪神。”</p><p><br/>
说完，男孩好像耗尽了全身的力气，他扑进了Frigga怀里，“哇”的一声哭了出来。</p><p><br/>
2<br/>
电梯徐徐上升。</p><p><br/>
Loki紧盯着楼层按键上方的钟表，在心中默默读秒，他还有8分23秒。</p><p><br/>
小刀已经丢掉，飞溅到衣服上的血迹也因变身魔法的关系消失的无影无踪，可不知为何，Loki总觉得哪里怪怪的，不过是过了几天安逸日子，怎么捅个人都会有心理负担了？</p><p><br/>
他默默安慰自己，最近发生了太多的事，他只是有些应接不暇，等到达一层，电梯门打开，一切就会归回原状，他依然是他，那个不择手段，欺骗、背叛，一心只为自己的邪神。</p><p><br/>
“叮——”</p><p><br/>
一层到了，电梯门应声打开，门外站着一个人。</p><p><br/>
红色的斗篷、瘦削的面孔，远超中庭人平均水平的脸部长度，这个人Loki怎么也不会忘记。</p><p><br/>
毕竟，如果有人让你自由落体了30分钟，你也不会忘记罪魁祸首那张脸的。</p><p><br/>
3<br/>
Loki当时就想抄刀子冲上去，把对面的家伙捅成筛子，但他突然想起那个滋滋作响的火圈。</p><p><br/>
于是他下意识地往回一缩，后脑勺险些撞上墙壁——如果Strange没有抓住他手腕的话。</p><p><br/>
医生的眼神冷静得吓人，他死死地盯着Loki，似乎在审视着什么。就在Loki快要忍不住，一刀子捅上去时，医生开口了。</p><p><br/>
“我想你就是Bucky？”</p><p><br/>
……啊？</p><p><br/>
……哦！</p><p><br/>
Loki长舒一口气，他都被这张脸给气忘了，为了方便行动，他已经变成了Bucky的模样。</p><p><br/>
嫌弃的表情从“Bucky”脸上一闪而过，他不着痕迹地抽回手，理了理领口，“没错，我就是Bucky，你又是谁？”</p><p><br/>
“你可以叫我Doctor Strange，我算是Tony Stark的朋友，之后可能会和你们一起迎战灭霸。”</p><p>医生做了一下自我介绍，然后露出一个怀疑的表情，“Steve跟我说你有些认生，不怎么爱讲话，看起来事实并不是这个样子？”</p><p><br/>
这个糟心的中庭巫师还挺不好糊弄的。</p><p><br/>
Loki扫了电梯里的表一眼，还有7分41秒。为了不暴露身份，他必须得演好“Bucky”，最起码在行为上，要保持一些“Bucky风格”。</p><p><br/>
那么问题来了，“Bucky风格”究竟是怎样一种风格？<br/>
毒舌、天然黑、扑克脸？深沉的眼神杀、还是煲电话粥时满脸的粉红色泡泡？</p><p><br/>
伟大的邪神第一次因不会“伪装”而陷入沉思。唉，人性咋就这么复杂呢？</p><p><br/>
“嗯，如果不坐电梯的话，能麻烦你移步一下吗？”医生凝视“Bucky”，“我要去地下一层一趟。”</p><p><br/>
“哦。”Loki耸了耸肩准备让步，可他突然停住了。</p><p><br/>
地下一层……不是保险库吗？</p><p><br/>
4<br/>
在一起生活的这段时间里，Loki将室友的生活规律摸得清清楚楚。</p><p><br/>
Bucky每天会在固定的时间缩进餐桌前的扶手椅里，强壮的右手攥着小小的剪刀，小心翼翼地剪下报纸上所有关于美国队长的新闻，金属的手指轻轻抚平纸张，将剪报贴在笔记本上，然后开始漫长的“欣赏时间”。</p><p><br/>
没错，Bucky会盯着剪报看好一会儿，才依依不舍地站起身来，去地下一层锁好剪报本。</p><p><br/>
这个行为被Loki吐槽过很多次，如果有小偷前来光顾，一定会气死在保险库前。毕竟，有谁会把剪报本、海报、徽章、美国队长的毛绒玩偶、1080p蓝光典藏光盘贴上追踪器，锁进保险库里呢？还是那种有28道锁，和3层红外线防护层的顶级保险库……</p><p><br/>
不过为了以防万一，Loki还是悄悄记下了保险库的所有密码，现在看来他简直太明智了。</p><p><br/>
“你去那里干什么？”</p><p><br/>
医生看到“Bucky”停了2秒，又转了回来，心想Steve说得果然没错，他很在乎那间保险库，并且他的反射弧很长。</p><p><br/>
“别担心，我不会动保险库里的东西的，我只是要往里面放一件东西。”医生指了指胸前挂着的阿戈摩托之眼。</p><p><br/>
Loki扫了那吊饰一眼，眼睛再也没有移开。</p><p><br/>
他为什么会没有注意到，那个眼睛形状的吊饰上和宇宙魔方那相同的气息。</p><p><br/>
强大、永恒、深不见底的魔力。</p><p><br/>
这是无限宝石，那颗遗失在时间长河里的时间宝石。<br/>
原来它也在地球上。</p><p><br/>
“我和你一起去。”</p><p><br/>
5<br/>
Strange本来是打算拒绝的。他连美国队长的陪同建议都拒绝了，不是吗？</p><p><br/>
毕竟时间宝石至关重要，他不想在封印时受到任何人的打扰。</p><p><br/>
可眼前这个叫“Bucky”的家伙让他实在有些好奇。他看过关于“James Barnes”和“冬日战士”的所有资料，他以为一个人经历过那样的事后必然会封闭自我，或者至少变得少言寡语，对旁人的事漠不关心。</p><p><br/>
可Steve口中的Bucky却完全是另一个模样，他热爱生命，会去欣赏朝阳落日的美，会因折翅的小鸟而悲伤，他唯一漠不关心的，反而可能是他自己。</p><p><br/>
博爱却不爱自己，多么矛盾，又惹人好奇。何况真正见到他后，总觉得有种熟悉的感觉？</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
Loki轻车熟路地打开合金大门上的重重防护，引着医生进入保险库。</p><p><br/>
这是一块停车场大小的巨大空间，与其说是保险库，更像是博物馆的某间展厅。中央的部分停着一架碟形飞船，左侧则是各式各样、奇形怪状的武器装备，蓝色的光幕将不同武器分隔开来，简直像是在科幻电影里。</p><p><br/>
而宝库右侧的空间却完全是另一种风格。成套的光碟、装在亚克力防尘箱里的圆形徽章……各种美国队长相关的藏品整齐地码放在一排排木架子上。大概是因为变成了Bucky模样的缘故，Loki总觉得有些丢人，那个该死的中庭巫师刚才是不是若有所思地扫了他一眼？</p><p><br/>
“跟我来，里面还有一间小房间，是用来放最重要的物品的。”</p><p><br/>
Loki领着医生往里走，在宝库最深处一个不起眼的胡桃木架子前停下脚步。他数着地板上的方砖，将坐标为（7，4）的那块砖往下一按，地面上突然就升起了一块透明的平板。</p><p><br/>
Loki熟门熟路地敲了两下，几乎同时，胡桃木架子的一侧就缩了进去，露出一间二十平米左右的房间。</p><p><br/>
里面空无一物，但如果你仔细看，就会发现墙壁上闪烁着淡淡的蓝光。墙壁被极细的银线分成了一个个小方格，方格有大有小，有的只能放下一本书，有的却可以放下一整个人。</p><p><br/>
“随便选个喜欢的格子，把你的项链放进去吧，瓦坎达品质保险箱，绝对安全。”</p><p><br/>
还有1分29秒，时间还很充足。</p><p>Loki懒洋洋地往墙上一靠，等巫师把时间宝石放进格子，他使个幻术让分身随巫师上去，自己留在这里，宝石还不是他的囊中之物？</p><p><br/>
Loki一边想一边在格子里翻动起来，他找到了Bucky的剪报本、Steve的素描薄、一件仿佛缩水了，超小号的破旧西装、发黄的照片——上面这个“豆芽菜”长得还挺像美国大兵的？还有……这是什么？</p><p>Loki拿起一个缺了口的墨绿色马克杯，脸色像是被冰冻住了一般。</p><p><br/>
他认得这个杯子，因为这原本是他的杯子。</p><p><br/>
在某个寒冷的长夜里，Bucky因噩梦而惊醒时，他就是拿着这个杯子，骂骂咧咧地倒了一杯热气腾腾的牛奶，塞进了那个瑟瑟发抖的大兵手里。</p><p><br/>
只可惜Bucky当时太惊慌了，没有抓紧，杯子摔落在了床头柜上，磕破了一小块，Loki还以为它早就被丢进了垃圾桶。</p><p>Bucky为什么要把这个破杯子放进保险库里，这对他来说是很重要的东西吗？</p><p><br/>
邪神心中某个地方在动摇。他闭紧双眼，还有37秒，在这样关键的时刻，他必须冷静下来。</p><p>Loki在心中默数，30、29、28……4、3、2……<br/>
“我搞定了，走吧。”</p><p><br/>
Strange的声音从背后响起，与此同时，整座别墅突然警铃大作。警报的指向是——地牢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感觉Bucky一本正经地做美队的剪报一定超有趣，于是就写了。<br/>很喜欢Loki变成Bucky的模样之类的梗，因自己口中的愚蠢蝼蚁而烦恼的Loki太可爱了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 蜜蜂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Loki很少会去尊重一个中庭人的生命，也许只有当他想恶心自己时才会尝试一下。</p>
<p><br/>他觉得有些生灵生来就高人一等，又或者，有些生灵生来就不值得用真心对待。</p>
<p><br/>他会对中庭人产生好奇心，会阅读中庭的书籍，也会赞美他们在食物烹饪方面的想象力，但这些都只是为了找乐子。</p>
<p><br/>人类也会赞美蜜蜂的辛勤劳作，但很少有人会尊重一只蜜蜂的生命吧？</p>
<p><br/>但当鲜血从Bucky的伤口中汩汩而出时，他才发现，人类会不会尊重一只蜜蜂的生命，取决于那只蜜蜂够不够特别。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>急促的警报声像巨人的咆哮那样刺耳。</p>
<p><br/>声波穿透Strange的鼓膜，突如其来的变故让他疑惑又警觉，他下意识地回头去看时间宝石，但只是徒劳——头顶的LED灯泡骤然熄灭，黑暗如潮水般涌来，瞬间吞没一切。</p>
<p><br/>Loki睁开眼睛。</p>
<p><br/>周围环境突然从明亮转为黑暗时，人眼需要一段时间才能适应，重新视物。</p>
<p><br/>也就是说，医生现在什么也看不见。</p>
<p><br/>但由于Loki刚才一直闭着眼睛，所以他看得见。</p>
<p><br/>他只有几秒钟来取走时间宝石，这轻而易举——纤细的手指轻轻一勾，眼睛状吊饰便从方格中飞出，落入他手心。</p>
<p><br/>可接下来就比较麻烦了。</p>
<p><br/>从这里前往电梯要横跨整个保险库，先不说时间够不够，这个中庭巫师可是会传送类法术的。</p>
<p><br/>难道注定无计可施了？</p>
<p><br/>答案当然是否定的。</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>一点亮光在黑暗中闪动。</p>
<p><br/>Sam将手机上的应急灯对准紧闭着的电梯，表情有些遗憾——见鬼的它当然没电。</p>
<p><br/>然后他叹了口气，朝阴影中望去。</p>
<p><br/>“这栋破别墅连个楼梯间都没有吗？”</p>
<p><br/>“别的楼层是有的，除了地下这两层，</p>
<p>或许科技发达的瓦坎达人根本没考虑过会有停电的情况？”Scott摊开手，回答道，“防火警报响起后，整座别墅都会断电，防火门会自动关闭，但等上一会儿，应该就会切换到备用电源……”</p>
<p><br/>“没时间等了，Scott你往旁边站一下。”</p>
<p><br/>一个声音从蚁人背后响起，接着，一条强壮的手臂伸了出来，肱二头肌高高鼓起，这是一条能让少女尖叫、少男“卧槽”的健美冠军级手臂。它打过九头蛇、拉过直升机、刚刚还抬起了一扇防火门。</p>
<p><br/>Steve将手放在电梯两扇门中间的缝隙里，小腿微曲，将气沉于丹田，咬紧牙关，正准备一个“咦——呀”拉开它。</p>
<p><br/>电梯门上方的显示屏突然亮了——电来了。</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>医生恢复视觉的时候，“Bucky”当然不在原地。一同失踪的还有他刚刚放进格子里的时间宝石。</p>
<p><br/>但Strange只是一抬头，沮丧就被抛之脑后。因为他一眼就扫见保险库对面，漆黑的电梯门正在缓缓关闭。</p>
<p><br/>绷紧的心弦松弛下来，脑海中好像响起了晨跑时的轻柔音乐，医生活动手指，舒缓腕部肌肉，调整了一下悬戒的位置，然后轻描淡写地画了个圈——虚空中便出现了一个噼啪作响的火焰圆圈。</p>
<p><br/>圆圈里，“Bucky”一脸镇定看着这边，手中正是泛着绿光的时间宝石。</p>
<p><br/>“冬日战士，我建议你尽快把东西还给我，不然……你会后悔的。”说着，医生自信地迈进火圈。</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>红色的阿拉伯数字出现在显示屏上，是“-1”。</p>
<p><br/>很快，数字旁边出现了一个向上的箭头，电梯开始往上走。</p>
<p><br/>电梯门外，Steve紧盯着跳动的数字，手指微微颤抖，他的心被愧疚填满了。</p>
<p><br/>他不该让Bucky一个人去的，他怎么能让Bucky一个人去？</p>
<p><br/>“嘿，队长，别担心。”</p>
<p><br/>似乎是发现了Steve的不安，Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，“Bucky不会有事的。”</p>
<p><br/>“是啊。”Scott也赶忙附和，“他有多厉害我们早就见识过，你是信不过Bucky还是信不过瓦坎达的安保系统？”</p>
<p><br/>同伴的话让Steve冷静下来，他点了点头，正准备说些什么，面前的电梯门里却突然爆发出一连串的击打声。</p>
<p><br/>过了一会儿，似乎又有什么重物撞击在了墙壁上。</p>
<p>里面正在进行激烈的战斗吗？</p>
<p>众人的表情都严肃起来。而电梯恰好在此时到达一层，三人凝视着缓缓开启的门扉，表情由警惕变为疑惑，接着，又变成了不可思议。</p>
<p><br/>眼前的景象的确超乎预料。</p>
<p><br/>就像有一个炖着岩浆的高压锅刚刚爆炸过一样。电梯内弥漫着一股烧焦的味道，一道道黑红色的灼痕相互交错，遍布四周墙壁。地板上，一条颇具魔幻色彩的火焰绳索还在“滋滋作响”，好像在骄傲的宣告，是它造就了周围的一切。绳索另一端攥在灰头土脸的医生手里，他半倚在电梯一角——这是最奇怪的———因为电梯里只有他一个人。</p>
<p><br/>大约是听到了开门的声音，医生挣扎着抬起了头，他悄无声息地收回魔法绳索，露出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。</p>
<p><br/>“晚上好啊，各位。”</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>简单来说，一切都是意外。</p>
<p><br/>当医生出现在电梯里时，“Bucky”并没有露出意料之中的惊慌表情，他也没有不屑地撇嘴，或是冷静地微笑。</p>
<p><br/>他只是面无表情地凝视着医生的方向，甚至连呼吸和眨眼都没有，简直像是一个幻像。</p>
<p><br/>事实上，他tm就是一个幻象。</p>
<p><br/>于是，当医生警告性地甩出魔法绳索时，绳索很符合物理定律地穿过了幻象，击打在对面的墙壁上，接着，它完美展现了一条超自然绳索的灼烧Buff和伸展性，以及在狭窄空间里的弹跳能力——仿佛XP系统自带的三维弹球，绳索接连在天花板和墙壁之间弹跳，最后正中医生脑门。</p>
<p><br/>在后背撞上墙壁的时候，医生还在感叹，还好没人看见，他高冷骄傲的人设还没有崩，电梯门就开了，门外还站着三个表情丰富的家伙。</p>
<p><br/>倒霉催的！</p>
<p><br/>7<br/>“你是说那是Loki？”</p>
<p><br/>医生接过Sam递来的纱布，手法娴熟地包扎好额头。<br/>“是的，他本来被关在地下二层，停电肯定是他搞得鬼。”Sam郑重其事地说。</p>
<p><br/>“那个邪神的确也比较擅长幻术，”Scott表示赞同，“只是如果医生见到的Bucky是Loki变的，那真正的Bucky岂不是……”</p>
<p><br/>Sam赶忙捂住Scott的嘴，但为时已晚，Steve的脸色骤然冷却，这一瞬间，岩浆落在他脸上都得冻住。</p>
<p><br/>狭小的电梯里陷入尴尬的沉默，直至到达-2层的提示音响起。</p>
<p><br/>电梯门缓缓开启的时候，Scott还是没忍住，顶着猎鹰的眼刀开了口，“队长，我就是嘴快，事情肯定没有那么糟。”</p>
<p><br/>事实上……事情还真没有那么糟。</p>
<p><br/>因为一开门大家就看到了Bucky，一个正捧着手机蹲在地板上，津津有味地看着肥皂剧的Bucky。</p>
<p><br/>8<br/>“Steve，我真的没事。”</p>
<p><br/>强壮的冬日战士推开好友，制止了对方要拉开他的衣服，做全身检查的要求。</p>
<p><br/>“作为医生我对他的话表示赞同，”Strange点了点头，“刀子避开了所有重要器官，施暴者好像有意要避免他受太多伤害一样，出血量很诡异地被控制在安全线以下，后脑的撞击伤也只是轻微脑震荡的程度……”医生突然疑惑起来，望向Bucky。</p>
<p><br/>“这么想，你可能早就醒过来了，为什么不打电话联系大家？还坐在这里看起了肥皂剧？”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky奇怪地看着医生，就好像他提了一个类似“1+1等于几”的白痴问题。“停电了啊，我怎么打‘电’话？”他还把重音放在了“电”上。</p>
<p>房间里陷入死一般的沉默。</p>
<p><br/>过了好一会儿，Scott才弱弱地说了一句，“呃……手机是自带电池的，停电不会影响到它，不然你刚才怎么用它看电视剧？”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky愣了半晌，露出恍然大悟的表情，“对哦！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这章场景转换有点多，看起来可能略累抱歉。<br/>奇异博士超可爱的而且超聪明的所以他只是马有失蹄！【本句话才不是黑他脸长得像马<br/>Bucky也超可爱的所以他只是不太熟悉现代科技！<br/>莫名觉得猎蚁有些cp感🤦♀️</p>
<p>以及，基本上是一会儿正经一会儿搞笑的风格，大家会觉得奇怪吗？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 善意的谎言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>启动飞船时Loki遇到了一些麻烦，但这丝毫没有影响到他飘飘然的心情。</p>
<p><br/>他不仅顺利逃脱，还报复了那个爱端架子的中庭巫师……奥丁的眼睫毛！这简直是自180岁那年把Thor变成青蛙后，最酣畅淋漓的事情了！</p>
<p><br/>逃生的艺术在于抓紧思维的盲点。电梯是唯一的出口，所以“Bucky”要逃跑只能通过电梯，医生这么思考是符合逻辑的。</p>
<p><br/>但符合逻辑并不表示正确，谁说Loki一定要逃出去了？</p>
<p><br/>是的，Loki只是躲进了大厅中央的飞船里，躺在舒适柔软的真皮座椅上，跷着二郎腿看医生追逐自己制造出的幻影，一步步迈入陷阱。</p>
<p><br/>哟，他还甩起小鞭子来了？那咱就行行好，帮他把电梯内壁变成弹性更好的橡胶吧。</p>
<p><br/>Loki轻轻点下飞船的启动键，不由地吹起口哨，那是来自阿斯加德的旋律。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>飞船腾空时，庄园里所有的人都听到了引擎轰鸣的声音。</p>
<p><br/>他们迅速跑出门外，却只来得及捕捉一道一闪而过的蓝光。</p>
<p><br/>医生试着追了一下，他把自己传送到了那艘飞船里，随即发现那只是又一个幻影。</p>
<p><br/>“Loki制造出一个飞船的幻象来吸引我们的注意，却让真正的飞船隐形，趁机逃走。”</p>
<p><br/>医生咬紧牙关，努力压抑喷涌而出的怒气。</p>
<p><br/>Scott犹豫了一下，还是没忍住张开嘴，“呃……</p>
<p>Dr.Strange？您一脚踩空自由落体的时候我们就知道了，不用再解释一遍的。”</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>飞至太平洋上空的时候，拂晓的微光已将天空染成橘红色。</p>
<p><br/>Loki几乎要睡着了，他强撑着眼皮，毫不犹豫地将飞船调成了自动驾驶模式，可在输入目的地时却踌躇起来。</p>
<p><br/>第一次降临地球时他是一个侵略者，他要搞大新闻、大场面；他要把复仇者联盟那些讨厌鬼按在地板上摩擦；他要打他哥哥的脸……于是他很容易就选定了纽约，那个全球最大的城市，无数外星人、变种人、变态杀人狂争相光顾的热门场所。</p>
<p><br/>第二次降临地球时他是一个寻找者，他几乎是被Thor拎着后颈拽来找众神之父，于是目的地非常明确——大树下养老院。</p>
<p><br/>可现在呢？他只是一个流亡者，没有目标、没有归宿、茕茕孑立、形单影只，生理和心理上的老家都被炸成了飞灰。</p>
<p><br/>他根本不知道该去哪儿。</p>
<p><br/>Loki掏出阿戈摩托之眼，碧绿色的宝石被晨曦裹上一层淡淡的荧光，散发出迷人的色彩，就好像它真的变成了一只眼睛。</p>
<p><br/>Loki突然觉得有些讽刺，他连目的地都没有，夺走这枚宝石又有何意义？</p>
<p><br/>难不成真如美国大兵那两个手下说的，为了生存去投靠灭霸吗？</p>
<p><br/>他当然做得到，只是背叛而已，他就是这样的神。<br/>又或者，单枪匹马，像写在瓦尔哈拉布满宝石金瓦的天顶之上、最耀眼的那些英雄一样，去复仇？</p>
<p><br/>这样的选择只是想想就让他心头涌上一股寒意，他甚至忍不住颤抖起来。</p>
<p><br/>不对，他又不是三岁小孩，一点想象就能吓成这样？何况这寒意太逼真了，他甚至听到了自己牙齿打颤的声音。</p>
<p><br/>空气中弥漫着狂躁的魔力气息，Loki抬起头，不知何时，晨曦消失了，黑暗自脚下而出，仿佛流动的沙，黑色的土地替换掉了纯白色的地板，头顶是星星点点的璀璨星辰。</p>
<p><br/>这样的情景不是第一次发生。Loki脑中嗡的一声，一种古老的魔咒禁锢住了他的四肢，眨眼间他便动弹不得。</p>
<p><br/>这种魔咒叫做恐惧。</p>
<p><br/>对面站着一个熟悉的身影，布满纹路、其下流淌着深不见底魔力的深紫色皮肤；充斥着疯狂、但又无比坚定的眼神；宛如实质般强大的精神压迫感……是灭霸。<br/>仿佛刀子划过黑板，灭霸发出轻蔑的笑声。</p>
<p><br/>“我早说过，对于那些背叛我的人，即使追到天涯海角我也不会放过。”</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>“别装腔作势了，这只是个通讯魔法，你伤不到我。”Loki强装镇定，但颤抖的指尖出卖了他。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸满不在乎地点点头，“你说得对，”Loki注意到他在摩擦无限手套关节上的宝石，“不过这只是暂时的，托你的福，不到一周我就能到达地球，希望到那个时候你还像现在这样镇定。”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸咧开嘴，这让他凹凸不平的紫脸显得更瘆人了，“顺便告诉你，我手下的先头部队会到的更早。”<br/>Loki咽下口水，“前提是你能抓到我。”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸笑了，中庭最丑的蛤蟆笑起来也比他好看千百倍，“前提是我真的打算抓到你。”</p>
<p><br/>“……你什么意思？”Loki瞪大眼睛。</p>
<p><br/>“我是说，如果你把手上的东西给我，我可以既往不咎，放你一条生路。”</p>
<p><br/>“你杀了我的哥哥，杀了我的人民，现在还想哄骗我，将时间宝石拱手让出？”Loki的呼吸急促起来，他几乎是吼出了这句话。</p>
<p><br/>“别跟我谈条件，我知道你是什么样的人，你会在乎人民和Thor？真是天大的笑话。”灭霸啧了一声，朝身后挥了挥手，“不过为了我的理想，那枚宝石的确值得更多。”</p>
<p><br/>一群人被推搡着从灭霸身后走出，Loki感觉喉咙被扼住了。他死死盯着前方，他们的穿着和面孔他再熟悉不过，这怎么可能？</p>
<p><br/>眼前的人们，正是他用宇宙魔方送走的那些阿斯加德人。</p>
<p><br/>“喏，你的人民还给你。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki屏住呼吸，嘴唇在颤抖，“我怎么知道他们不是你制造出的幻象？”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸往人群中一指，一个身着银白色铠甲、五花大绑的女人被推了出来。</p>
<p><br/>瓦尔基里不忿地抬起头，她的脸上伤痕累累。</p>
<p><br/>“弱鸡，别把宝石给他！他会毁了这个世界的！”</p>
<p><br/>可Loki完全无视了她，他只是瞟了一眼，就将目光投向灭霸，“只有人民可无法构建一个国家。”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸沉思了一会儿，“你是我见过最狡猾的阿斯加德人了。”</p>
<p>“是约顿海姆人。”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸点了点头。</p>
<p><br/>“算你运气好，再多送你一个地球吧，反正等我大业达成，那里应该会空出来不少地方，你想重建阿斯加德都不是问题。”</p>
<p><br/>“这是最后通牒，选择权在你，是答应这笔划算的买卖，还是麻烦一点，等我去你的尸体上拿时间宝石？”<br/>Loki的脸上毫无波动，“交易时间？”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸又笑了，这次是势在必得的笑。</p>
<p><br/>“5个地球日之后，纽约，具体地址我到时候通知你。你真该感谢我，替你消灭掉了王位的竞争对手。”</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>通讯魔法的投影褪去后，Loki几乎是立刻瘫倒在了地板上。他摩挲着手中的时间宝石，心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸最后的那句话显然是故意的，他刚说完，Loki就感觉到好几股怀疑的视线。</p>
<p><br/>放到以前，他一定会非常介意这件事。</p>
<p><br/>但现在Loki一点儿也不在意了，他只知道，Thor拼命守护的人民还活着。</p>
<p><br/>那他是不是也有机会活下来？</p>
<p><br/>Loki的视线模糊起来，他究竟该怎么做？</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>伴随着低沉的抽泣声，金宫的长廊里飘荡起悠扬的歌谣。</p>
<p><br/>Frigga轻轻拍着男孩的后背，像弹水的翠鸟般浅吟低唱。</p>
<p><br/>过了好一会儿，太阳渐渐低沉下来，天空被夕阳染成了红色，抽泣声终于停止了。</p>
<p>Frigga捋起男孩耳边的发丝，平静地问，“Loki，你觉得你父王是怎样的人？”</p>
<p><br/>男孩揉了揉眼睛，有些疑惑，“那……当然是英明神武，睿智又强大，四海敬仰、万人臣服、九界最伟大的众神之父了！”</p>
<p><br/>Frigga微微一笑，点了点男孩通红的鼻尖，“他说过谎哦。”</p>
<p><br/>男孩露出难以置信的神情。</p>
<p><br/>“八百年前，九界还未统一，战火曾燃烧到了彩虹桥前。阿斯加德几乎一半的建筑都被摧毁，马蹄所过之处，硝烟四起、生灵涂炭，我也不幸在那场战争中……”</p>
<p><br/>Loki紧张起来，担忧地望向自己的母亲。</p>
<p><br/>“你受伤了吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Frigga摸了摸Loki的脑袋，点了点头。</p>
<p><br/>“一只火箭贯穿了我的右肩，血液混杂着诅咒的火焰侵蚀了我整个右半身，我迅速晕了过去。再次醒来的时候，我躺在王宫里，Odin就坐在我床边，将一个宝石头饰戴到了我的头上。”</p>
<p><br/>“那是瓦特海姆最优秀的工匠所打造的后冠，我知道我们终于胜利了，然后我问Odin，我戴上好看吗，他没有任何犹豫，重重地点了点头，说好看。”</p>
<p><br/>Frigga突然便笑了起来，“怎么会好看呢？那个时候，我半个身体都被灼烧成了焦黑色啊……这显然是个弥天大谎，可当时我却高兴的不得了，类似这样的谎话，你父王说过无数次，他说过的谎可要比你多太多了，难道这样他就是邪恶的吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki瞪大了眼睛。</p>
<p><br/>“可是……那是善意的谎言啊。”</p>
<p><br/>“对啊。”Frigga直视Loki的双眼，轻轻点了点头，“如果心存善念，谎言也可以是好的，那为什么掌管诡计与谎言的神明就一定是邪恶的呢？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki愣住了，他竟不知该如何回答，好一会儿才挤出一句带着哭腔的话语。</p>
<p><br/>“可是……为什么没人相信我？”</p>
<p><br/>Frigga的脸上掠过一丝微笑，她指向不远处廊柱旁的灌木丛。</p>
<p><br/>“真的没有人相信你吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki顺着Frigga的手指望去，他盯着灌木看了好半天，才终于张大了嘴巴。</p>
<p><br/>他辨认出一个金色的小脑袋，脑袋的主人显然已经在那里站了好久，他耀眼的发丝乱成一团，上面沾满了树叶和灰尘。</p>
<p><br/>Thor靠在廊柱后面，小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋，像好奇的猫一样朝这边瞄，然后他突然意识到有什么不对。</p>
<p><br/>他似乎被发现了？</p>
<p><br/>Thor大叫一声缩回了脑袋，又大叫一声蹦了出来，他挠着后脑勺，表情比石膏像还僵硬。</p>
<p><br/>“中午好啊……Loki、母亲？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki下意识地怼了回去，“你的中午可真久，太阳都快下山了。”</p>
<p><br/>Thor迅速瞟了Frigga一眼，然后他像是下定了决心一样，突然就动了。</p>
<p><br/>金发的男孩重重地撞进Loki怀里，强烈的冲击让Loki摔倒在地，他仰面倒在草坪上，后脑因撞击而隐隐作痛。</p>
<p>Loki皱紧眉头，怒骂几乎要脱口而出，可一个坚定的声音突然从正上方冒了出来。Thor紧紧抱住了他，双手因用力而微微颤抖。</p>
<p>“Loki，你不要在意那些话，我已经教训过那些坏小子了，无论你是斜神、正神还是弯神，我都不在乎，你永远都是我的弟弟！”</p>
<p><br/>在少年的叫喊声中，太阳终于落下山头，周围的光线暗淡下来，远山和阴暗的天空融为一体，就好像它们本就是同一个颜色。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 狐狸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>听到“外星人入侵地球，紫脸反派心怀不轨”这样的剧情简介，你会想到什么？</p>
<p><br/>正义之士团结一致，同仇敌忾对抗灭霸？</p>
<p><br/>不，那是隔壁《复仇者联盟3-无限战争》剧组的日常。</p>
<p><br/>这边是《大家一起揍灭霸》剧组，是无脑、无逻辑、“OOC”的，无逻辑到什么程度呢？</p>
<p><br/>距离地球毁灭只剩下几天了，堂堂阿斯加德国王、复仇者联盟重要战斗力、雷神——Thor，还光着膀子站在银河护卫队的飞船里，在崇拜的目光中讲述自己肌肉上每一道伤疤的来历。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>“这道伤疤来自火焰巨人苏尔特尔，他一个鼻孔就有你们飞船的五倍大，那巴掌挥舞起来是山崩地裂、乌云也为之色变……我和他大战三百回合，以正面挨了一脚为代价，才干掉了他。”</p>
<p><br/>Drax和火箭双眼放光，发出“啧啧”的赞叹声。</p>
<p><br/>“这道来自死亡女神海拉，她杀人如麻、嗜血残暴，画眼影都要用敌人的鲜血来画！作为众神之父的长女，她的力量深不见底，挥手便能召来刀山剑雨、重斧神锤……听说地球有个叫金闪闪的家伙有类似的武器召唤技能，但我相信，肯定还是我姐姐更厉害！”</p>
<p><br/>Drax和火箭兴奋地鼓起了掌，嘴巴张大呈O字型。<br/>“至于这道……”Thor的动作突然慢了下来，他小心翼翼地抚摸着左肾部位一道窄窄的疤痕，笑容从嘴角一闪而过，“来自我的弟弟。”</p>
<p><br/>Drax和火箭瞪大了眼睛，期待又兴奋地疯狂点头。<br/>Thor张开嘴，他们也张开嘴，Thor举起右手，他们也举起右手，Thor打了一个哈欠，他们也……嗯？</p>
<p><br/>一人一熊的表情疑惑起来，他们不约而同地朝Thor努了努嘴，似乎在示意着什么。</p>
<p><br/>但Thor毫无反应。</p>
<p><br/>一人一熊对视两秒，大块头Drax举起手，“雷神先生，然后呢？”</p>
<p><br/>Thor歪了歪头，“什么然后？”</p>
<p><br/>火箭的表情急切起来，“哎呀，就是您弟弟有多么凶狠多么残暴、干过怎样邪恶的大坏事、有着如何逆天的强大技能之类的？”</p>
<p><br/>“我弟弟啊……”</p>
<p>Thor皱紧眉头，点了点头，“嘴巴特别毒，表情特别拽，行为特别有格调，笑起来特别好看，特别喜欢心口不一，闹别扭的时候眼角还噙着泪，特别可爱。”</p>
<p>……啥、啥玩意儿？</p>
<p><br/>Thor的六个“特别”当场震住了火箭和Drax，这说的是反派吗？你这一脸自豪的表情是什么情况？</p>
<p><br/>不远处，走廊的拐角后面，星爵探出脑袋，不屑地撇了撇嘴，“切，死弟控。”</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>一张绿色的脸从星爵身后冒了出来，卡魔拉顺着星爵的目光望去，“你看什么呢？该不会在嫉妒那个阿斯加德人吧？”</p>
<p><br/>星爵赶忙反驳，“怎么可能？他不就是肌肉精壮了点，声音磁性了点，走位潇洒了点嘛，男人靠的是脑子，不是这些虚的！”</p>
<p><br/>“哦？”卡魔拉戳了戳星爵的嘴唇，微微一笑，“那你干嘛压低声音，故作深沉地说话？还拿着一个小本子偷偷记录雷神的肌肉锻炼心得……”</p>
<p><br/>星爵吹了吹口哨，眼神飘向一边，“我这是在确认这个从天而降的家伙是否值得信任。哎呀，你专程来找我就不能谈点正事吗？比如今晚要不要来试试我新换的枕头……”</p>
<p><br/>卡魔拉抬手给了星爵一拳，让自家船长痛苦地捂住了肚子，“差点忘了正事，按照目前的速度前进，我们大约会在112个小时后到达地球，着陆点要选在哪里？”<br/>星爵吃痛地抽了口气，“还……还能选在哪儿？纽约呗。”</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>同一时间，乘着星光跨越数十万光年的距离，在遥远的太阳系第三颗行星上，非洲东北部，太阳刚刚爬过地平线。一望无际的草原在晨光的轻抚下苏醒过来，又到了新的一天。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky踩着小鹿图案的拖鞋，站在二楼第三间卧室门前的走廊上，表情呆滞得像一具木偶。</p>
<p><br/>习惯真是个可怕的东西。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky盯着手中还冒着热气的大吉岭红茶，叹了口气。</p>
<p><br/>他是傻吗？那个家伙都走了，他怎么还是把红茶端过来了？</p>
<p><br/>Bucky突然觉得有些寂寞。</p>
<p><br/>可那家伙明明是个反派啊。Bucky看过纽约事件的所有视频资料，公开的，未公开的。</p>
<p><br/>他清楚的知道，Loki毁掉纽约时有多么无情和狠辣，他杀人时连眼睛也没多眨一下，就好像人类不过只是蝼蚁，就好像，他只是个没有灵魂的人形兵器那样。<br/>Bucky闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>回到大厅时，Bucky发现Sam和Scott已经醒了，两人瘫坐在宽大的沙发里，一边吃早餐一边看电视。</p>
<p><br/>巨大的屏幕上，一个穿着警服的兔子正抓着一只狐狸的手，从热带雨林层叠的树木顶端直坠而下。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky知道这部电影的名字，《Zootopia》，因为他看过，而且不止一次。</p>
<p><br/>起初是因为他喜欢警官朱迪，他觉得朱迪怎么看怎么像Steve，正直又努力，追求自由，敢于拼搏，就好像一个永不断电的正能量散播机，耀眼得让人根本移不开目光。</p>
<p><br/>可后来，当Loki掉到他家雨棚上之后，他又发现自己其实也有点喜欢狐狸尼克，尼克总是口是心非，明明温柔得要死，却偏要装出一副坏人的嘴脸，用满是荆棘的外表包裹脆弱的心，像极了某个傲娇的家伙。</p>
<p><br/>出于某些微妙的小心思，这两点想法Bucky都跟Loki说过，那个毒舌的神明当场就笑弯了腰，他好像觉得“美国队长像一只母兔子”这件事非常可笑，用他的话说就是“这简直承包了我下半个世纪的笑点”，他笑得太过夸张，以至于他根本没注意Bucky接下来还说他像狐狸这件事。</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>“早啊，Bucky，要来点吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Scott朝Bucky挥了挥手，递来一碟小甜饼。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky摇了摇头。</p>
<p><br/>“这部电影有点意思，别看是动画，剧情还挺有趣的。”</p>
<p><br/>Sam注意到Bucky正盯着电视画面，便向他解释道。</p>
<p><br/>“我看过这部电影。”Bucky说，然后耸了耸肩，“我觉得兔子朱迪特别像Steve。”</p>
<p><br/>“噗——”Scott将刚刚喝下的咖啡全都喷了出去。</p>
<p><br/>“你别说，还真有点像，我都能脑补出来队长吃胡萝卜时的样子了哈哈哈哈……”</p>
<p><br/>Scott捂着肚子狂笑起来，但突然，笑声戛然而止，因为sam顶着一张湿漉漉的黑脸凑了过来——他被喷了一脸的咖啡。</p>
<p><br/>“那你要不要脑补一下我生气时的样子？”</p>
<p><br/>“哎，鹰哥……”</p>
<p><br/>“鹰哥别打脸啊！”</p>
<p><br/>“我真的是不小心！你不觉得队长像兔子这件事很好笑吗？”</p>
<p><br/>“一点儿也不好笑！”</p>
<p><br/>在猎鹰和蚁人的吵闹声中，电影中的剧情正好到达了一个小高潮，狐狸尼克拨开人群走了出来，挡在强壮的水牛警长和兔子朱迪之间，“抱歉，我刚才说的是，住手。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky紧盯着屏幕上的画面，他当然记得接下来的剧情。</p>
<p><br/>就在这时，一阵急促的脚步声将Bucky从深思中拉了回来，Steve挥舞着手中的电话，表情有些激动。他快步走到Bucky跟前，抓紧好友的双肩，“Bucky，Tony那边传来消息，有人在纽约街头看到Loki了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>个人非常喜欢《疯狂动物城》，是近些年最喜欢的动画电影了！尼克不能更可爱。<br/>我是真的觉得队长特别像朱迪，Loki六成像尼克，三成像羊副市长，一成像狮子市长，笑～还在考虑Bucky像谁，感觉Bucky可能比较像被午夜嚎叫感染了的水獭先生，感觉和冬日战士设定微妙相似（居然是个龙套角色！），铁人的朋友happy像豹警官……哎呀，越想越多。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 话唠组比惨大会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>1<br/>Peter parker第一眼瞧见他时，他坐在三十多层高的摩天大楼边缘，套着精致牛津鞋的双脚耷拉在天台外面，在细密的雨幕中荡来荡去。</p>
<p><br/>雨点将他笔挺的黑西装砸得皱皱巴巴，一如他沮丧的脸，他空洞的绿眼睛里有什么东西在流动，不知是雨水还是泪水。</p>
<p><br/>Peter只犹豫了几秒，就拽着蛛丝飞跃上了楼顶。</p>
<p><br/>在他看来，一个会在暴雨天爬上天台、并且面容沮丧的家伙，心情一定糟透了，不管他是忘带工具的电线修理工，还是准备跳楼的失足青年，哪怕只是单纯想坐坐……Peter都觉得自己不能不管不顾，谁让他是善良贴心的纽约好邻居呢？</p>
<p><br/>即使这意味着他今晚又得熬夜补作业了。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>可事情的发展有些出乎预料。peter几乎是刚踏上天台——他发誓自己绝对没有发出任何声音，那个男人就开口了，他甚至连头都没有回一下。</p>
<p><br/>“不管你是哪儿来的蝼蚁，请在10秒内离开这栋大楼，按你飞跃上来的身手看，这并不难，我现在心情非常糟糕，别惹我。”</p>
<p><br/>Peter只愣了两秒，便忍不住惊呼起来。</p>
<p><br/>“你是怎么发现我的？简直酷毙了！等等……难道你是暴雨侠、闪电侠之类的，正坐在这里汲取天地能量？哈哈，我刚还以为你要跳楼呢！你的口音真好听，你是伦敦人吗？啊，难怪你的发际线……对了，我的装扮是以蜘蛛为蓝本的，你可以叫我蜘蛛侠，蜘蛛属于节肢动物门蛛形纲，不是昆虫，和蝼蚁区别还挺大的……”</p>
<p><br/>在Peter雀跃的絮叨声中，来自阿斯加德的神明翻了个白眼，他怎么就是记不住，中庭人都是一帮蠢货呢？</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>“所以……你并不是超级英雄吗？”</p>
<p><br/>“话唠侠”（Loki决定这么称呼他）叹了口气，似乎很遗憾的样子。</p>
<p><br/>Loki鄙视地瞥了他一眼，“只有愚蠢的中庭人才会依赖他人给予的头衔，真正高贵的生灵自诞生起就与众不同。”</p>
<p><br/>“你说话我怎么有点听不懂……反正你不会跳下去啰？如果你没事我就先走了，我作业还……”</p>
<p><br/>Loki有生以来第一次被别人噎得说不出话来。</p>
<p>“你究竟有什么毛病？我为什么要跳下去？我坐在这儿只是因为这里可以清楚地听到雷声！”</p>
<p><br/>“你很喜欢雷声？”</p>
<p><br/>“怎么可能！我最讨厌的就是雷声！”</p>
<p><br/>“尤其讨厌那个会随雷声而来的家伙……”</p>
<p><br/>Loki咬紧下嘴唇，用力抹去脸上的雨水。</p>
<p><br/>可现在，雷声还在，那个人却永远不会再来了。</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>Peter还是没有走，因为他觉得这个人有点奇怪。有哪个正常人会一边说着讨厌雷声，一边在每次雷鸣时满脸怀念呢？</p>
<p><br/>他甚至都哭了。</p>
<p><br/>这就是他坐在雨中还不打伞的缘故吧，这样就没人能发现他在流泪了。</p>
<p><br/>这个人一定非常难过吧。</p>
<p><br/>Peter觉得自己心口也酸酸的，他突然想和这个人聊一聊。</p>
<p><br/>于是，即使迎着那人厌恶的眼神，他还是一脸镇定地坐在了他的旁边，被战衣紧紧包裹的双脚悬空在外，迎着雨点晃来晃去，别说，这样还挺舒服的。</p>
<p>“你知道吗，我的父母在我很小的时候就去世了……”<br/>Peter听见那人“啧”了一声。</p>
<p><br/>“那有什么了不起的，我的父母是因我而死；我的哥哥当着我的面被打向宇宙、生死未卜；我的人民一半被杀死，一半被俘虏……可悲的是我甚至不算是他们的族人。”</p>
<p><br/>Peter眨了眨眼，听上去像八点档家庭伦理剧？人民？他以为自己是个王子吗……</p>
<p>年轻的蜘蛛侠停顿了一下，“后来，梅婶婶和本叔叔收养了我，他们待我很好，可是……本叔叔却因为我的自私被人害死了。”</p>
<p><br/>Peter注意到旁边的人突然安静了下来。</p>
<p><br/>“我趴在濒死的叔叔身边，非常后悔，后悔得想死，我觉得是我害死了他……可叔叔只是告诉我，能力越大，责任越大。”</p>
<p><br/>Peter感觉眼角一阵湿热，还好他戴着面罩。</p>
<p><br/>“从那天起，我成为了蜘蛛侠。可就像你说的，我沉溺于英雄的头衔，努力想证明自己，热血上涌又不自量力，搞砸了很多事……可那位我无比尊敬与憧憬的人却告诉我，如果没了这身战衣你就什么也不是，那你就不配拥有它。”</p>
<p><br/>年轻的蜘蛛侠深吸一口气，轻轻地扭过头，直视黑发的青年。</p>
<p><br/>“我不知道你因为什么原因悲伤。但无论如何，已经过去的事情都无法改变，可未来不同，只要你愿意，肯付出努力，哪怕只是一点点，你也有机会改变未来的模样。”</p>
<p><br/>5</p>
<p>安慰人的时候，感同身受的理解远比高高在上的怜悯更加有效。不知是男孩的经历触动了Loki心中哪根弦，还是这位“话唠侠”的语气实在是诚恳，让神也忍不住拒绝，Loki竟不由自主地望了回去。</p>
<p>奇装异服的男孩直愣愣地盯了过来。他绝对称不上强壮，甚至还有些瘦小，诡计之神估计他最多也就16岁。</p>
<p><br/>可此刻，Loki却觉得有一只巨兽在盯着他。</p>
<p><br/>这个男孩让他想到了Thor，或许还有Tony Stark、浩克、美国大兵……所有那些敢直面他，直面看似不可战胜的奇瑞塔军队的人们。</p>
<p><br/>Loki叹了一口气，有些不情愿地承认，Thor喜欢中庭或许并非没有一点道理。</p>
<p><br/>因为此刻，他甚至也有一点儿敬佩他们了。</p>
<p>当然，只有一点点。</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>Peter看见那人长叹了一口气，接着，又站了起来。</p>
<p><br/>他嘴里嘟囔着什么听不懂的词语，若不是蜘蛛感应没有提示，男孩甚至会以为他在念某种邪恶的咒语。</p>
<p><br/>可事实上，那人也的确在念咒语。</p>
<p><br/>一道白光从他指尖冒了出来，紧接着便射向天空，一个金色的罩子从天而降，笼罩住了二人，然后，是温暖的风。</p>
<p>Peter惊讶地发现，晶莹的水珠一滴一滴从战衣上浮出，折射着雨过天晴后的微光，旋转着飞向天空。原已湿透的战衣眨眼间便干爽得如同刚晾晒完一般，上面甚至还带着股太阳的味道。</p>
<p><br/>“你、你果然是个巫师！”</p>
<p><br/>Peter惊叫起来。</p>
<p><br/>“你是来自霍格沃茨吗？难怪你看上去阴沉沉的，你是斯莱特林的学生吧！能给我看看那本会咬人的书吗？啊，我怎么能没注意到，霍格沃茨就在伦敦啊……”<br/>男孩一脸懊恼地跺了跺脚，激动得都有些语无伦次了。</p>
<p><br/>Loki又翻了个白眼，挥手解除了罩子。</p>
<p><br/>“快点走吧，小鬼，难道你不需要回家赶作业吗？”<br/>年轻的蜘蛛侠像被踩中尾巴的猫儿一样跳了起来，“嘿，我已经15岁了！”</p>
<p><br/>Loki嘴角弯了一下，可很快又恢复了冷漠。</p>
<p><br/>“总之你快点走吧，如果是担心你走了我就会跳楼，那请放心，我不会死的，我还有重要的事要去做。”<br/>Peter眨了眨眼睛，面罩下的脸有些疑惑。<br/>“什么事？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki扬起眉毛，学着记忆中哥哥的模样，摆出一个无所畏惧的笑脸。</p>
<p><br/>“拯救世界。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 揍灭霸的前奏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Bucky到达复仇者大厦时是凌晨3点，太阳还深埋在地平线以下，可曼哈顿绚丽的灯光早已将整座城市点亮。</p>
<p><br/>纽约和Birnin Zana很不一样。这里没有整片的李子林；没有一望无际的热带草原；没有随叫随到的磁悬浮外卖；更没有因不认得他，便能不带偏见看待他的人们。</p>
<p><br/>对这里的人来说，Bucky不是“寡言但温柔的白狼”、“爱吃李子的白人大哥哥”、或仅仅只是“国王的一个朋友”……</p>
<p><br/>而是手染鲜血、背负着无数条人命的前九头蛇特工——冬日战士。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky憎恨战争，可诺伦三女神总爱捉弄人，轻轻拨动命运的弦，便将他再次引上这条荆棘丛生的道路。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>复仇者大厦偌大的会议厅里，曾在机场对峙的双方再度聚首，除了蜘蛛侠，他因为在楼顶陪失足青年唠嗑太久，现在还在家里补作业呢。</p>
<p><br/>心照不宣的，没人提起机场的事，大家很有默契的把重点放在了如何抵抗外星入侵者上。</p>
<p><br/>这让Bucky小小地松了一口气。</p>
<p><br/>对于再次面见Tony Stark，他内心深处其实是有一点点排斥的。</p>
<p><br/>他并不讨厌钢铁侠，他完全理解Tony对他痛下杀手时的心情，因为他太清楚失去重要的人是什么感受了。<br/>在冰天雪地的俄罗斯，九头蛇的秘密基地中开始那场战斗时，他甚至起过让钢铁侠杀了他，一了百了的念头。可那念头终究被Steve热切又强硬的目光止住了。</p>
<p><br/>“那不是你的错，你也是受害者。”</p>
<p><br/>在瓦坎达，在一望无际的热带草原之上，在李子树繁茂枝叶遮蔽而成的树荫下，在超大号字体智能手机话筒的另一端……每当Bucky因过去的梦魇而踌躇不安，Steve总会这样说。</p>
<p><br/>这几乎成了支撑他活下去的唯一一根弦。</p>
<p><br/>可是，等到夜深人静，那些无辜的生命在他梦中再度凋落时，他仍会痛苦不已。</p>
<p><br/>他知道那不怪他，他只是没法停止愧疚。</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>会议开始后不久，复仇者大厦中就响起了久违的争执声。</p>
<p><br/>“你说有人在街头看到Loki的时候，我还以为目击者是个卖甜筒的，或者是个早起遛弯儿的大爷……”</p>
<p><br/>奇异博士怀疑地打量着Tony Stark，就好像他被某个坏心眼的邪神附身了。</p>
<p><br/>“但我怎么也想不到，那个目击者就是大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠本人，可是你居然放任他从你眼前溜走了？”</p>
<p><br/>面对医生的质问，Tony连眼皮都没抬一下，他只是将一个鹿角形状的U盘丢到了桌子上。</p>
<p><br/>“纠正一下，我遇到的只是Loki的分身，并且是他自己找上门来的，他给了我这个U盘后就原地消失了，”<br/>Tony冷冷地说，“如果你对此有任何意见，一开始就该多长点心眼，别被斑比骗得团团转，说得好像弄丢时间宝石的人不是你一样。”</p>
<p><br/>眼看着大厦里的气氛又要变得尴尬起来，罗迪赶忙举起手，“所以Tony，你看过U盘中的内容了吗？”<br/>大家的目光都集中了过来。</p>
<p><br/>Tony点了点头，命令Friday开始播放视频，“这就是我叫你们过来的原因。”</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>投影屏幕上出现了一个墨绿色的身影。</p>
<p><br/>熟悉的金色犄角，熟悉的八字眉，熟悉嫌弃脸，熟悉的邪神朝复仇者们露出熟悉的讪笑。</p>
<p><br/>“复仇小团体的愚蠢蝼蚁，你们好。请准备好崇拜的眼神和感恩戴德的笑，因为阿斯加德的皇子、奥丁之子，约顿海姆的正统君主，伟大的诡计之神……决定大发慈悲，拯救你们于危难之中了！”</p>
<p><br/>哦，多么中二的开场白，复联全员集体翻了个白眼。<br/>“先别急着感激涕零，请竖起耳朵、仔细记好我下面的话。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky掏出了小本子，准备动手记笔记，却发现所有人都在看他，于是又默默地收回了本子。</p>
<p><br/>“一，灭霸将在2018年5月11日上午9点到达地球。即使你们这么蠢，也知道他的目的是无限宝石吧？”</p>
<p><br/>Steve推了Natasha一下，才制止了她往屏幕上丢小刀的冲动。</p>
<p><br/>“二，灭霸已经获得了除时间和心灵之外的所有宝石，鉴于我和他之间有个小小的交易，他会先来找我，所以心灵宝石那边应该会派他的养子养女们去，你们可要把那个紫红色的秃头披风侠藏好啊。”</p>
<p><br/>复仇者们思考了一下才意识到，“紫红色的秃头披风侠”指的是幻视。</p>
<p><br/>“嘿，幻视才不是秃头。”红女巫抓紧幻视的手，小声抱怨道。</p>
<p><br/>“第三，不要妄图跟灭霸正面‘刚’，如果有办法，就卸下他的手套，卸不下来，就摧毁那个手套……”</p>
<p><br/>钢铁侠有些不屑，“说得倒是轻松，控制无限宝石的神器是那么容易就能被摧毁的吗？”</p>
<p><br/>好像听到了Tony的话一样，屏幕上的邪神狡黠一笑。<br/>“某些自以为是、脚下的增高鞋垫比智商还高的凡人请注意，让你攻击手套，自然是因为我会提前在手套上做手脚。嘀——！诡计之神友情提示，请攻击手套的关节部位。”</p>
<p><br/>听到这里，奇异博士的脸色突然严肃起来，他急匆匆地转向钢铁侠，“你的增高鞋垫真有那么高？”</p>
<p><br/>“最后，也是最重要的一点。来自神明的帮助自然不是无偿的，这是一个交易，至于交易的代价，等大战结束，你们自会知晓。”</p>
<p><br/><br/>5<br/>“你们觉得……Loki说的是真话还是假话？”</p>
<p><br/>视频播放完毕后，众人聚在圆桌前讨论起来。</p>
<p><br/>以钢铁侠为首的“怀疑派”认为，这是邪神的又一个诡计，他妄图用此视频扰乱军心，让复仇者内部产生裂痕。</p>
<p><br/>以奇异博士为首的“中立派”认为“怀疑派”都是瞎扯，说得好像复仇者内部现在没分裂一样。此言论遭到了其他两派的一致鄙视。</p>
<p><br/>以美国队长为首的“观望派”则认为，若Loki和灭霸是一伙儿的，他只要奉上时间宝石，再带灭霸去找幻视，就可以一边冷嘲热讽，一边围观灭霸将复仇者们按在地板上摩擦，这可比费尽心思录个小视频耍他们有趣多了。</p>
<p><br/>因此，“观望派”觉得，可以先参考邪神的情报观望，反正他说的几条里，除了灭霸的到达时间，其他跟没说一样。</p>
<p><br/>在大家各抒己见的大辩论中，一个身影独立于三派之外，Bucky缩在投影屏前，将视频来回播放了好几遍。</p>
<p><br/>他总觉得哪里有些不对劲，就好像，他又要失去什么重要的东西一样。</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>黎明前冷冽的风卷起阵阵尘土，扫过Loki战衣的下摆，眼前是一望无际的平原。</p>
<p><br/>邪神的手指摩挲着袖中的剑，睫毛因紧张而微微颤动。</p>
<p><br/>突然，周围的风吹得更猛烈了，仿佛巨龙在咆哮，眼前出现了一块明暗不定的区域，空间开始震颤。</p>
<p><br/>距离日出还有3个小时，大地还沉寂在地球的阴影里，但头顶苍白的月光足以让诡计之神看清来人的面容。<br/>不需要任何铺垫，也没有半句寒暄，面无表情的神明在虚空中轻轻一握，湖水般翠绿的时间宝石便出现在他指尖，因抬起手臂而裸露的右腕上，一个崭新的刺青泛着光，在黑暗中闪烁。</p>
<p><br/>“R.I.P. Thor”<br/><br/>“这是时间宝石，那些阿斯加德人在哪里？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 真正的英雄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>虽然口口声声说要成为救世主，但Loki从不觉得自己像个英雄。</p>
<p><br/>他既没有孤注一掷的勇气，也没有背水一战的骨气，在开始行动时，他首先准备好的一定是退路。</p>
<p><br/>因为他一直都是个害怕失去的人。</p>
<p><br/>在得知自己的身份前，他害怕失去与Thor平等的地位。</p>
<p><br/>在得知自己的身份后，过往的一切怀疑都有了答案。<br/>紧接着，便是深不见底的恐惧。</p>
<p><br/>“如果我不是阿斯加德人，那他们会不会根本就不爱我？”</p>
<p><br/>强烈的不安感瞬间攻占他的心房。</p>
<p><br/>既然血脉的联系已不存在，那还有什么能赢得家人的爱呢？</p>
<p><br/>他唯一能做的，只有证明自己“有用”。</p>
<p><br/>“如果我有用，就不会被抛弃了吧？”</p>
<p><br/>于是，他一手导演了劳菲入侵的戏码。他宁愿手刃亲父，也要证明自己的忠诚。</p>
<p><br/>“你们看，我救了众神之父，我是值得被爱的。”</p>
<p><br/>可他的全部努力，只换来了一句话。</p>
<p><br/>“No，Loki。”</p>
<p><br/>又有谁会知道，这句话否定的不只是一件事，而是他小心翼翼、努力维系了千年的整个人生呢？</p>
<p><br/>“好啊，既然你们都否定我，那我为何还要正视自己？”</p>
<p><br/>于是，谎言之神松开了手，从世界树的顶端坠落，他的世界从此崩塌。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>平原上起了雾，白茫茫的雾气携着一丝寒意朝Loki逼来。</p>
<p><br/>泰坦星的来客从雾气中走出，他身着战甲，头戴金盔，左手掌上还覆着用恒星锻造而成的武器。</p>
<p><br/>他拥有强大的力量，他通晓永恒之族所有超人的哲理，他被知识诅咒，他的皮肤几乎无法摧毁……和这样的家伙对决没有任何好处，因为你压根儿就找不到退路。</p>
<p><br/>可Loki还是向前迈了一步。</p>
<p><br/>他觉得自己一定是疯了。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸笑了，紫色的皮肤挤出层层褶子，好像癞蛤蟆的皮。他这样的强者永远都青睐于有勇气的人，“怎么，你比我还心急？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki谄媚一笑，将时间宝石又举得更高了一些。</p>
<p><br/>“我只是相信您是个言而有信的人。”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸握紧左拳，无限手套上一道蓝光一闪。</p>
<p><br/>周围的雾气似乎变得更加模糊了，空间发出令人牙酸的震颤声。</p>
<p><br/>“当然。”</p>
<p><br/>话音刚落，灭霸身旁就出现了一条蓝色的线，蓝线闪烁了几下，骤然扩大，空间像口袋一样被拉开了。</p>
<p><br/>时空裂口的另一边，一群阿斯加德人相互依偎着，他们的衣服和铠甲上布满了划痕和灰尘，神情疲惫又不安，Loki感觉自己的心被一只看不见的手狠狠地揪住了。</p>
<p><br/>人群惊恐地朝这边望了过来，看到灭霸时明显往回缩了一下。</p>
<p><br/>但很快，他们注意到了紫脸反派对面的小王子，有人疑惑地注视，有人发出惊叹的声音，还有些人则抓紧了同伴的袖口，露出担忧又期待的神情。</p>
<p><br/>别那么看我啊，我又不是为了你们。</p>
<p><br/>Loki轻轻咽下口水，努力摆出若无其事的样子。</p>
<p><br/>“把他们放了，我就把时间宝石给你。”</p>
<p><br/>瞧他这话说的，跟电视剧里要违背诺言时的反派一模一样，灭霸怎么可能会爽快答应呢。</p>
<p><br/>“以你的信用记录来看，这句话可信度不高啊。”</p>
<p><br/>“拜托了，权当是弱者的特权。”Loki眨了眨眼睛，狡黠一笑，“您违约时我要面临的风险，可比我违约时您要面临的风险大多了，不是吗？您可以不信任我，没必要不信任自己的力量吧？”</p>
<p><br/>这句话把灭霸逗乐了，他点了点头，“你说得还挺有道理。”</p>
<p><br/>紧接着，一层冰霜攀附上了Loki的皮肤，宛如实质的杀意包围过来，那一瞬间，他好像坠入了冰窖中。</p>
<p><br/>“反正如果你背叛我，我就杀了你。”</p>
<p><br/>哦，多么熟悉的台词。诡计之神的心再次揪成一团。</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>瓦尔基里挣扎着想要穿过时空裂口，但一道看不见的墙挡住了她，她知道，那是空间宝石在作祟。</p>
<p><br/>从Loki出现那一刻，周边的阿斯加德人便骚动起来。大家疑惑、担忧……但更多的人则是期待。</p>
<p><br/>“是二王子殿下！他一定是来救我们的！”</p>
<p><br/>“别逗了，小王子是怎样一个坏胚你们又不是不知道？诡计之神，啧啧，他多半是来向灭霸投诚的吧。”</p>
<p><br/>“你给我闭嘴！”</p>
<p><br/>不知是谁飞来一拳，将嘲讽的家伙打翻在地。</p>
<p><br/>“海拉屠杀我们那天，如果不是Loki殿下，我们早就死了！如果不是Loki殿下带了战士和飞船来……你以为你还能四肢健全地在这里阴阳怪气？你怕是连舌头都腐烂成泥了吧！”</p>
<p><br/>彩虹桥一役的场景又浮现在大家脑海里，周围的人们纷纷附和。</p>
<p><br/>“对呀对呀！而且小王子殿下在和黑暗精灵战斗时还救了Thor殿下，他只是一时失足！不许你污蔑他！”</p>
<p><br/>在人们的指责声中，被揍的家伙自知理亏，捂着脸灰溜溜地缩回了人群里。</p>
<p><br/>瓦尔基里冷眼旁观着周围的一切，她才不相信Loki真有他们说的那么好，但可以确定的是，Loki“以话剧治国”的方针的确挺奏效的。瞧瞧这些迷弟迷妹的数量。<br/>“Loki来救我们了？那Thor呢？”</p>
<p><br/>一个脑袋从女武神背后探了出来，是班纳博士。</p>
<p><br/>瓦尔基里瞟了博士一眼，“如果Loki真是来救我们的，那Thor多半已经死了吧。”</p>
<p><br/>啊？</p>
<p><br/>博士张大了嘴巴。</p>
<p><br/>但女武神似乎打算语不惊人死不休，“而且看这架势，Loki也活不了多久了。”</p>
<p><br/>“加上这颗时间宝石，灭霸便有了5颗无限宝石，他只要再夺取一颗，整个世界就尽在他指掌之间，他一个响指便能毁灭半个宇宙。可以说，Loki献上宝石的行为完全是在送死。”</p>
<p><br/>“可他明知结果还要这样做，一方面可能是为了救我们，另一方面就是为了复仇。可是……”</p>
<p><br/>瓦尔基里的表情突然严肃了起来。</p>
<p><br/>“这么简单的道理我都能看出来，像灭霸那样聪明的人，又怎么会看不出来呢？”</p>
<p><br/>班纳犹豫地望向时空裂口另一端，心情有些复杂。他拥有浩克，是Tony口中最强大的复仇者，可有的时候，他觉得自己比一只蚂蚁还要弱小，明明知道曾并肩作战过的人可能将在眼前陨落，他却只能眼睁睁地看着。</p>
<p><br/>“啊，地震了吗！”</p>
<p><br/>突然，人群中传来一声惊呼。瓦尔基里和班纳一同转头，发现他们所在的空间在猛烈地颤动着，灰尘被扬了起来，眼前的时空裂口层层断开。</p>
<p><br/>班纳感觉自己仿佛置身于滚筒洗衣机中，而且还是甩干模式，身体像面条一样被拉扯，旋转……</p>
<p><br/>耳边传来女武神的声音。</p>
<p><br/>“我们正在进行定点空间传送！”</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>“你确定要把他们传送到纽约，而不是这里？”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸疑惑地询问Loki，“我还以为你很讨厌中庭人呢。”</p>
<p><br/>“我的确很讨厌中庭人，他们弱小又愚蠢，”Loki耸了耸肩，“可弱小意味着危险性低，愚蠢则表示可能会有多余的同情心。”</p>
<p><br/>“作为一个约顿海姆人，你对阿斯加德人可真不错。”灭霸讥讽道，一边旋转左手腕，调整空间传送的坐标。</p>
<p>大约半分钟后，无限手套上蓝光终于消失了，传送结束了。</p>
<p><br/>一片巨大的阴影挡在Loki身前，灭霸冷冷地看了过来。</p>
<p><br/>“阿斯加德人已经全部传送到纽约了，现在是兑现承诺的时候了。”</p>
<p><br/>Loki眯起眼睛，当然会兑现了。</p>
<p><br/>诡计之神双手托着时间宝石，恭敬地将宝石举过头顶，递进灭霸的右手中。</p>
<p><br/>“他是您的了，伟大的灭霸。”</p>
<p><br/>灭霸轻轻捻起翠绿色的宝石，感受着来自远古那深不见底的魔力。</p>
<p><br/>“您就别端详了，绝对正品，假一赔十。”Loki露出奉承的笑。</p>
<p><br/>只不过要给你的，不止是这枚宝石就是了。</p>
<p><br/>一柄尖刀滑出袖口，紧接着，一声瘆人的嗡鸣声自下而上，直冲灭霸脖颈，那是刀刃像子弹一样，快速摩擦空气时发出的声音。</p>
<p>也是复仇的奏鸣曲。</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>刀子堪堪停住了，在距离灭霸脖颈1mm的地方。<br/>就像女武神所说，灭霸是个聪明人，他自然早就看出了Loki的企图，不可能不去提防。</p>
<p><br/>于是蓝色的魔力缠上了Loki的刀尖，覆着手甲的左腕紧紧捏住邪神苍白的脖颈，强壮的手臂轻轻抬起，邪神便被提在半空中，双腿像溺水的人一样在空中乱蹬。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸将时间宝石嵌进手套，五指用力收紧。</p>
<p><br/>“我就知道，诡计之神的银舌头从来都不可信。”</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>Loki清晰地听到心脏在胸腔内跳动的声音，缺氧使他的四肢软绵绵的，完全使不上力气，一根手指都好像重逾千斤。</p>
<p><br/>真是倒霉，他最近是第几次被人捏住喉咙了？</p>
<p><br/>根据自己的骨头相互摩擦时发出的“吱吱”声来看，他撑不了多久了，看来这次真的要去见Frigga了。</p>
<p><br/>但Loki一点儿也不后悔，他的复仇计划成功了。</p>
<p><br/>就像女武神所说，像灭霸这样聪明的人，自然一早就看穿了Loki的计划。</p>
<p><br/>他清楚Loki要进攻，只能选择他警戒心最低的时候——比如时间宝石刚刚到手的那个瞬间。</p>
<p><br/>Loki无法阻止灭霸看穿自己的计划，他的计划本身就不够完美（拜托，让法师像刺客一样玩近身战这种计划简直糟透了），于是Loki只能反过来利用这一点。</p>
<p><br/>他将宝石递到灭霸右手里，选择用短小的袖剑，选择自下而上捅灭霸的喉咙，选择用左手单手攻击……都是在引诱灭霸，用左手掐向自己的喉咙。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸果真掐了上来，于是，一早便在脖颈上设置好的魔法阵起了作用，狂暴的魔力顺着指尖涌向无限手套本体，开始猛烈地蚕食手套。</p>
<p><br/>这个魔法几乎用尽了Loki全部的魔力，也无法破坏这由恒星锤炼出的强大武器。</p>
<p><br/>但Loki需要的，本来就不是破坏。</p>
<p><br/>他只要让手套最薄弱的部分——关节衔接处变得脆弱就够了。</p>
<p><br/>这样，当全副武装的复仇者们向灭霸进攻时，很快便能破坏掉无限手套。</p>
<p><br/>只要灭霸失去对宝石的操控力，复仇者们就有一线获胜的希望。</p>
<p><br/>Loki相信他们。</p>
<p><br/>即使赌上性命，他也相信复仇者们可以获得胜利。<br/>和自己不一样，他们才是真正的英雄，不是吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我很喜欢这章，希望正在阅读的你也能喜欢。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Tony Stark心神不宁地站在复仇者大厦屋顶的停机坪上。Friday的提示灯第五次亮了起来，结果依然是“没找到”。</p>
<p><br/>整栋大厦从上到下、从内到外都被仔细搜寻过了，但始终没能发现他们的踪迹。</p>
<p><br/>黑豹的信号早就发了过来，幻视已被严密地保护起来，寇森那边的特工队伍也准备就绪了，只剩下他们这边了。</p>
<p><br/>可美国队长、冬兵、还有猎鹰几个人好像凭空蒸发了一般，突然就失去了踪影，一同失踪的还有黑豹提前准备好的武器。</p>
<p><br/>他们究竟去了哪里？</p>
<p><br/>在这样关键的时刻？</p>
<p><br/>Tony看了一眼手表，深深地叹了一口气，他转身走向昆式战机，示意Natasha不再继续等待，准备起飞。<br/>可就在这时，Friday的提示灯第六次亮了起来。</p>
<p><br/>“找到他们了吗？”</p>
<p><br/>“不，Sir。”Friday的声音毫无波动，但Tony却瞬间泄了气。</p>
<p><br/>“时代广场上突然出现了一群外星人，经外貌扫描和物种鉴定，基本可以确定是233名阿斯加德人和1名地球人，那名地球人有99.23%的可能性是班纳博士，请问需要更改航线，立即前往时代广场进行调查吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Tony的眼睛突然就亮了起来。</p>
<p><br/>“当然！”</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>6岁那年，Loki曾不小心掉进了冰窟窿里。</p>
<p><br/>刺骨的河水将他吞没的一瞬间，他的心也被恐惧吞没了。</p>
<p><br/>四肢拼命地在水中乱蹬，但毫无作用。来自水面的光线离他越来越远，缺氧使他的胸口又胀又疼，身体也变得无力起来，视线渐渐模糊。就在他以为自己将沉入黑暗，魂归尼伯龙根时，眼前突然出现了一缕光。</p>
<p><br/>Thor跳了下来，金发像正午的阳光般刺眼，他小小的手掌用力攥紧了Loki的胳膊，将他拖出黑暗，拉出水面。</p>
<p><br/>空气久违地灌进Loki的喉咙中时，与死神擦肩而过的恐惧感突然就爆发了，眼泪无法抑制地涌了出来。</p>
<p><br/>看着痛哭的弟弟，金发的男孩竟然笑了。他的嘴巴咧得大大的，脸上带着少年人的意气。</p>
<p><br/>“别担心，弟弟！无论多少次你掉进湖里、掉进深渊、哪怕掉进尼德霍格的食道里，我都会将你救出来的。所以别再哭啦，妈妈还等着我们带肥美的鲈鱼回去呢！”</p>
<p><br/>幼小的Loki抹去泪水，用力点了点头，相信了哥哥。<br/>而此后的数百年里，Thor也的确在拼命守护这句诺言。</p>
<p><br/>直到一切崩塌，Loki掉下彩虹桥那天，他没能抓住他。</p>
<p>而这次，更没有人能抓住他了。</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>濒临死亡的感觉出乎意料的平静。</p>
<p><br/>时间好像被拉长了，Loki能清晰地听到自己骨头的摩擦声，心脏急促的跳动声，还有肺部拼命收缩，却得不到一丝空气的悲鸣。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸紧盯着他，脸上诡异地露出悲哀的表情，似乎在为他哀悼，又好像在欣赏生命是如何消逝的。</p>
<p><br/>才不需要你的怜悯！</p>
<p><br/>Loki用尽全力抬起手，对准灭霸的鼻子砸下一拳。</p>
<p><br/>可这一拳连泰坦人的皮肤都没砸破，邪神反手又是一拳，却好像砸进了棉花里，灭霸连眼睛都没眨一下。<br/>紫脸的泰坦人任由他垂死挣扎，就好像在放纵一个胡闹的孩童。</p>
<p><br/>他甚至露出了嘲讽的表情，似乎在说“蚍蜉撼大树，可笑不自量”。</p>
<p><br/>可突然，这嘲讽变成了戒备。</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>空气中传来一声巨响，Loki应声落地。</p>
<p><br/>紧接着，是第二声、第三声。</p>
<p><br/>炮弹像过境的蝗虫一样铺天盖地卷了过来，呼啸着砸向灭霸。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸竖起双臂，做出防御的姿势，可巨大的冲击依然打得他不断后退。</p>
<p><br/>终于，泰坦人的忍耐到达了极限，他握紧左拳，往前一挥，天蓝色的屏障骤然出现，将一枚枚炮弹悬停在半空，灭霸再一挥手，炮弹原路返回，爆炸卷起层层烟尘，远处传来“轰隆隆”的声响。</p>
<p><br/>Loki躺在地上，大口地喘着粗气，伴随着“嗖”的一声响，他看到一条白色的线缠上了他的腰，然后白线猛得一紧，他被拉进了爆炸产生的滚滚烟尘中。</p>
<p><br/>“啊，竟然是你！想跳楼的巫师先生！”</p>
<p><br/>头顶传来一个有些耳熟的声音。这是谁来着？话唠侠？</p>
<p><br/>Loki颤抖着抬起头，首先入眼的却是一抹金属的反光。</p>
<p>他看到一条手臂。</p>
<p><br/>他看到一条完全由振金构成的手臂。</p>
<p><br/>Loki认得这条手臂。</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>Bucky伸出了手，想把Loki从地上拉起来。可邪神没有做出任何回应。</p>
<p><br/>他只是震惊地盯着Bucky，就好像看到了什么不该出现在这里的东西，比如圣诞老人？</p>
<p><br/>恰好碰见美国队长，就厚着脸皮跟了上来的年轻蜘蛛侠探出头，嘴里嘟囔着什么“我认识他，他来自斯莱特林”之类的古怪话。</p>
<p><br/>Steve、Sam、Scott则往前迈了一步，戒备地望向灭霸的方向。</p>
<p><br/>“你来干什么！”</p>
<p><br/>Loki突然爆发出一声嘶吼。</p>
<p><br/>Bucky放下枪，有些疑惑地挠了挠头。</p>
<p><br/>“来救你啊。”</p>
<p>可是为什么？</p>
<p>“我是问你为什么要来救我？”</p>
<p>“不是你让我来的吗？”</p>
<p><br/>Loki一脸不可思议，“我什么时候叫你来了？”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky在裤兜里摸了摸，摸出一个有圆形屏幕的机器，那是一个追踪器。</p>
<p><br/>“你从保险库里拿走了那个马克杯对吧？墨绿色，缺了一个口的那个。在你发来的视频里，9分31秒的时候，这个杯子出现在了桌子上。”</p>
<p>Loki的双肩缩了一下，但Bucky似乎没有发现，仍在继续。</p>
<p>“你明知道我会给每件藏品都装上追踪器，却还是拿走了它，难道不是因为想让我来找你吗？”</p>
<p>“你怎么证明这不是个巧合？也许我只是特别喜欢那个杯子。”</p>
<p>对，肯定就是这样，Loki试图反驳。</p>
<p>可究竟是为了说服Bucky，还是为了说服他自己呢？</p>
<p>“或许吧，”Bucky点了点头，“可你总是心口不一。”</p>
<p>“你明明喜欢甜食，但如果我问你要不要吃，你一定表现得不屑一顾；你明明是因为担心才会在深夜来到我床边，却非要说是被我吵醒的……”</p>
<p>不，真的是被你吵醒的。Loki翻了个白眼。</p>
<p>“于是我就在想，如果你没有在视频中表现的那样无所畏惧呢？如果你……其实非常害怕一个人面对灭霸，希望有人能来帮帮你呢？”</p>
<p>Loki冷笑起来，“帮我？你以为你是谁？”</p>
<p>Bucky的眼神认真得可怕。</p>
<p>“我是你的朋友啊。”</p>
<p>胸口有种窒息的感觉。</p>
<p>Loki 的视线突然就模糊起来，他别过头，“不对，当时我问你的时候，你明明说……”</p>
<p><br/>“友情是需要时间来验证的，”Bucky抬起枪，对准灭霸的方向。</p>
<p><br/>“时间早就够了。”</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>“是我失策了，没想到诡计之神也会有朋友。”灭霸微笑着走了过来，扫视满脸戒备的几人。</p>
<p><br/>视线落到Steve身上时，正直的大兵摇了摇头。</p>
<p><br/>“不，我不是他的朋友，我来是为了Bucky。”</p>
<p><br/>猎鹰瞟了队长一眼，摊开手，“我也不是他的朋友，我来是为了队长。”</p>
<p><br/>笑容爬上蚁人的脸，“我也不是他的朋友，我来是为了Sam。”</p>
<p><br/>视线突然都集中到了年轻的蜘蛛侠身上。<br/>Peter不自在地看了看大家，“呃，我来是为了……正义？”</p>
<p><br/>剑拔弩张的战场上突然就安静下来。</p>
<p><br/>Peter感觉脸上烧烧的，“嘿，你们下次玩接龙前能提醒我一声吗？我好提前想词！”</p>
<p><br/>7<br/>灭霸笑了，饶有兴趣地打量着眼前的几个人，“不管你们因何人而来，扛着几把枪和大炮就想来迎战我，还是挺有勇气的，或者说有勇无谋？”</p>
<p><br/>Scott摇了摇头，“别嚣张了，我们的援兵马上就到！”<br/>然后他看向Steve，压低声音，“队长，我出门太急没带手机，你告诉钢铁侠我们到这里来了吧？”</p>
<p>“当然。”</p>
<p><br/>Steve点了点头，“我给Tony留了一张便签纸，就贴在冰箱上，”</p>
<p><br/>美国队长突然有些心虚，“他应该……能看到吧？”</p>
<p><br/>周围瞬间安静下来，直到Sam“啪”一声一巴掌拍上自己的脸。</p>
<p><br/>该死，他也没带手机。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 怕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>虽然嘴上不承认，但Loki知道，他一直都在嫉妒Thor。</p>
<p><br/>他嫉妒Thor强壮，坚实的臂膀能扛起高山。</p>
<p><br/>他嫉妒Thor勇敢，荆棘满途也肯勇往直前。</p>
<p><br/>他嫉妒Thor洒脱，喜怒哀乐随心所欲，从不瞻前顾后。</p>
<p><br/>他嫉妒Thor金发碧眼，一看就是Odin之子，是真正的Odinson。</p>
<p><br/>……和他不一样。</p>
<p><br/>在坠下彩虹桥的漫长旅途里，Loki多少次曾幻想过——如果他也是真正的Odinson，是不是就能和Thor一样了？</p>
<p><br/>人民敬爱、朋友信赖，即使前方荆棘满途，也不会是孤身一人。</p>
<p><br/>人人都知道，诡计之神一向喜欢独来独往。</p>
<p><br/>可没人知道，他是否真的“喜欢”独来独往。</p>
<p><br/>2<br/>“子弹无法打穿他的防御。”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky一个翻滚来到Steve身旁，难得露出了懊恼的表情，在他替换弹夹时，美国队长举起盾牌在一旁警戒。</p>
<p><br/>Steve双拳紧握，手套的裂口中露出因用力而发白的指关节。</p>
<p><br/>“那奇怪的蓝色力场改变了导弹的路径，我打不中他！”</p>
<p><br/>Sam焦急的叫喊声伴着阵阵轰鸣从头顶传来，硝烟弥漫在平原上空，让人难以分辨他的位置。</p>
<p><br/>“那是空间宝石的力量，注意他握紧左拳的时机！”Steve对着头顶大喊。</p>
<p><br/>他心中有些不安，双方悬殊的实力差距难以逾越，他们甚至连擦伤灭霸的皮肤都很难做到。</p>
<p><br/>凭空飞来一个黑影打断了他的思绪——是被泰坦人一巴掌拍飞的蜘蛛侠，少年尖叫着撞了过来，眨眼间便已贴上Steve的鼻头。</p>
<p><br/>美国队长张开双臂，右脚向后迈出，巨大的冲击几乎将他掀翻——他原地僵了两秒，终究是稳住了，放松地长舒一口气——直至另一个身影再度飞来，将他和蜘蛛侠一齐撞倒在地。</p>
<p><br/>“见鬼，这家伙绝对是开挂了！”</p>
<p><br/>Scott喘着粗气抱怨道，然后连忙向一旁挪动——他发现自己坐在了蜘蛛侠的脑袋上。</p>
<p><br/>“稳住……我们能赢……”</p>
<p><br/>Peter的声音有气无力的，这不怪他，他刚刚可是差点就被一个健硕的屁股给闷死了。</p>
<p><br/>美国队长艰难地爬了起来，举起手试图鼓舞大家，却再度被砸倒在地——折翅的猎鹰从天而降。</p>
<p><br/>灭霸从硝烟中走了出来，表情轻松写意，连大气也没有喘一下，就好像他刚才没有一打五，只是做了一套广播体操。</p>
<p><br/>“那家伙到底在发什么呆！好歹我们也是来救他的，他多少应该搭把手吧！”</p>
<p><br/>危急的形势激发了人心中的负面情绪，Sam有些不满地看向Bucky身后的家伙。</p>
<p><br/>自从众人出现，那家伙就一直呆坐地面，翠绿的眼睛瞪得大大的，整个人像台卡死的电脑一样，就差黑屏关机了。</p>
<p><br/>“Loki……你没事吧？”</p>
<p><br/>Bucky一脸担忧，他向来都是被开导的那个，从来没学过怎样开导别人。</p>
<p><br/>邪神突然就笑了。</p>
<p><br/>笑声清脆响亮，像山涧流动的泉水声。</p>
<p><br/>众人都露出了匪夷所思的表情，少数人眼神中还带着一丝怜悯——呀，原来是被吓傻了。<br/><br/>瞧见了吗，哥哥？</p>
<p>Loki轻轻拍落腿上的灰尘。</p>
<p>我也和你一样了。</p>
<p>Loki挺直胸膛，站了起来。</p>
<p>有人担忧，有人信赖。</p>
<p>即使面对艰难险阻，也绝非孤身一人。</p>
<p>我也有朋友了。<br/><br/>诡计之神向前迈了一步。<br/>这是很小的一步，它满打满算也不过一米长；这是很大的一步，它挡住了灭霸前进的道路。</p>
<p>“住手。”</p>
<p>泰坦人眯起眼睛，狐疑地看着Loki。</p>
<p>“……你说什么？”</p>
<p>“抱歉，我声音太小了是吗？”</p>
<p>诡计之神有些不好意思地咧开嘴巴，眼神却越发锐利。</p>
<p>“我刚才说的……是住手。”</p>
<p><br/>3<br/>一记刺眼的白光将班纳拉回现实。</p>
<p><br/>他愣了片刻，才意识到这是闪光灯。空间传送的眩晕感还未退去，视线有些模糊，但眼前密密麻麻的手机和花花绿绿的服装出乎意料的熟悉。</p>
<p><br/>这里是……时代广场？</p>
<p><br/>班纳突然就回过神来。</p>
<p><br/>“见鬼，我们似乎被传送到了某个未知星球，本地的土著居民已将我们包围！他们还拿着一种会发光的武器……”</p>
<p><br/>瓦尔基里一个翻滚来到班纳身旁，面色焦急。</p>
<p><br/>“是相机。”班纳喃喃道。</p>
<p><br/>“你说什么？”女武神露出疑惑的神情。</p>
<p><br/>班纳眼中闪着泪光，嘴唇微微颤动。</p>
<p><br/>“他们拿的不是武器，是相机，这里也不是某个未知星球，而是我的家乡……地球，也就是你们认知里的中庭。”</p>
<p><br/>4<br/>未知的环境容易让人恐慌，尤其当你被一群外星人围观的时候。</p>
<p><br/>在纽约群众“啪啪”作响的闪光灯中，233名阿斯加德人觉得自己慌得一批。</p>
<p><br/>少数人甚至对围观群众做出了攻击的姿态，吓得班纳赶紧跳了出来。</p>
<p><br/>“大家冷静点！这里是地球！他们拿的不是武器，他们只是在拍照……”</p>
<p><br/>瓦尔基里也在一旁帮腔，“对，他们拿的是香鸡！”<br/>班纳突然噎住了，阿斯加德发展的是魔法文明，给他们解释什么是相机，比给尼安德特人解释什么是哥德巴赫猜想还难！</p>
<p><br/>“相机就是一种可以记录影像的光学设备……”</p>
<p><br/>班纳狠狠地咬住舌头，说得好像他们知道啥是光学一样。</p>
<p><br/>眼看着一场“跨球群架”就要打响，班纳一筹莫展。可就在这时，广场上突然灯光四溢。</p>
<p><br/>耀眼的探照灯从四面八方投射向广场正上方，一个金红色的身影踏着光从天而降。</p>
<p><br/>然后，是激昂的鼓点和bgm。</p>
<p><br/>自信又嚣张的声音透过广场四周的扬声器传播开来，钻进班纳耳朵里。</p>
<p><br/>“欢迎参观Stark工业最新的空间传送技术以及时装设计展览大会，各位来宾大家好！我是Tony Stark。”</p>
<p><br/>5<br/>无论多荒诞的理由，多夸张的原因，多匪夷所思的设计与解释……</p>
<p><br/>只要出自那个人之口，便无人在乎它真实与否。</p>
<p><br/>毕竟，他可是酷毙了的天才、把浮夸当作日常的传奇人士……他可是钢铁侠Tony Stark啊！</p>
<p><br/>复仇者大厦屋顶，班纳和Tony紧紧地拥抱在一起。</p>
<p><br/>“在我们被传送到时代广场之前，我看见Loki拿着一个绿色的宝石在和灭霸对峙，”</p>
<p><br/>班纳努力回忆着传送前的场景，“根据当时天空中月亮的位置、以及当地的地貌来看，那块平原多半是在……我们必须尽快赶过去！”</p>
<p><br/>Tony点点头，即刻命令Friday准备航线，然后他安慰着轻拍好友后背。</p>
<p><br/>“经历了这么多事，你真是辛苦了……对了，Thor呢？”</p>
<p><br/>班纳的脸色突然就暗淡下来，“很抱歉，Tony。”</p>
<p><br/>Tony心中“咯噔”一声，博士的声音越来越低。</p>
<p><br/>“Thor他……”</p>
<p><br/>“Thor他死了。”</p>
<p><br/>话音刚落，晴天就一声霹雳。</p>
<p><br/>一道惊雷劈在班纳脚边，将水泥地砸出一个豁。</p>
<p><br/>Tony暗骂两声，猜测楼顶的避雷针又被Peter那小子坐歪了。</p>
<p><br/>他正准备命令Friday去修，一道更粗的雷又砸了下来，伴随着阵阵雷鸣，耀眼的彩虹色光柱直落地面，将复仇者大厦的天台照了个灯火通明。</p>
<p><br/>光柱中首先出现的是一条红色的披风，Tony眯着眼睛，下意识地以为那是奇异博士被雷给劈了，但奇异博士肩膀上可没有一只浣熊。</p>
<p><br/>几个五颜六色的外星人走了出来，其中好像还包括一棵树？</p>
<p><br/>Tony揉了揉险些被强光闪瞎的眼睛，嘴巴越张越大。<br/>红披风的男人拎着一把闪着电光的斧子，脸上满是久别重逢的笑意。</p>
<p><br/>“吾友，你们好，我回来了。”</p>
<p><br/>“你们见过我弟弟吗？”</p>
<p><br/>6<br/>疾风潜入夜色，拨开暗黑色的云层，月的光辉再度铺洒向大地。</p>
<p>邪神的加入并没有让战局有丝毫扭转，灭霸一打六也依然打得轻松写意。</p>
<p>他首先击飞了蜘蛛侠，因为黏糊糊的蛛丝缠来缠去实在恼人；然后便与怒吼而来的Steve对上一拳，仅一个照面就让队长发达的胸大肌拉了伤。</p>
<p>空中的猎鹰无需在意，一个巴掌送他上天；冬日战士的子弹权当是搔痒，再来万千粒也擦不破自己的厚重脸皮。</p>
<p>还有那只小蚂蚁？泰坦人跺跺脚，便让他嵌进了平原坚实的土地里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>灭霸伸出两根手指，紧紧夹住Loki偷袭而来的小刀，不禁感叹：“无敌是多么寂寞。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7</p>
<p>在灭霸的剧本里，他是总有一天会登上历史课本的传奇人物。</p>
<p>他深谋远虑，为宇宙日益减少的资源而担忧，忧得年纪轻轻就秃了头。</p>
<p>他大义灭亲，舍小家为大家，宁肯与最偏爱的女儿翻脸，翻得脸皮又紫又皱。</p>
<p>他敢于与全宇宙作对，忍得众人唾弃，也要达成自己忧国忧民的伟大理想……这是怎样一种精神？</p>
<p>这是不屈不挠、勇敢坚毅的抗争精神啊！</p>
<p>而这些愚昧的凡人，读不懂自己的高瞻远瞩，看不穿万物的平衡两极，参不透宇宙的终极奥义，只能用螳臂，来挡这历史必然发展的滚滚车轮……愚昧！</p>
<p>灭霸不由得“啧”了一声。</p>
<p>如果漫威宇宙是一部电影，那自己一定是主角。</p>
<p>毕竟，他几乎集齐了主角该有的一切配置——实力、异于常人的长相、凄凄惨惨的成长经历和“得到它，即可得天下”的终极神器。</p>
<p>想到这里，灭霸不由看向已嵌入五颗宝石的无限手套，幻想着响指打响时的潇洒惬意，心里美滋滋的。</p>
<p>再瞅瞅被他死死夹住的这把小破刀，又短又小，拿来捅人怕是都捅不掉血，Loki究竟对武器有什么误解？</p>
<p>一种名为骄傲的情绪立刻在灭霸心中翻腾起来。</p>
<p>然后，仿佛是为了打他的脸一般，“砰”一声，那把小刀在他指间炸开了。</p>
<p>浓密的烟雾瞬间遮挡住了灭霸的视线。</p>
<p>趁泰坦人松神的工夫，邪神抽刀后退，寒气迅速聚集，九柄冰刀出现在他身旁，刀头直指灭霸。</p>
<p>与此同时，一声响亮的口哨从Steve嘴里冒了出来，刚刚倒下的五人突然从地上弹了起来，自四面八方向灭霸扑去。</p>
<p>Loki向前一指，冰刀“嗖”一声开始加速，熟悉的嘲讽攀上邪神嘴角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“丑逼可没有资格瞎bb！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8</p>
<p>Loki的对灭霸战略异常简单，只有四个字——</p>
<p>拖延时间，揍他丫的手套。</p>
<p>无限宝石是什么？</p>
<p>那可是诞生于宇宙大爆炸时期的上古神器，随便一颗，就足以赋予使用者某一领域的至高权柄，让你成为那无限规则的主人。</p>
<p>可万事都是有代价的，要使用如此强大的武器，必然也要达成严苛的条件。</p>
<p>要么你足够强大，能触摸到某种规则的巅峰，得到宝石的认可，但这实在太过困难，宇宙规则的奥秘岂是那么容易就能参透的？</p>
<p>因此人们只能选择依靠外力，通过科技或魔法制造的设备操控宝石，比如宇宙魔方，再比如无限手套。</p>
<p>靠着他之前设置在手套上的魔法阵，只要能准确击中手套的中心，就会引发连锁反应，将无限手套分解成一堆零件。</p>
<p>手套坏了，灭霸就无法操控宝石了，他们也就有机会战胜灭霸了。</p>
<p>本该是这样的。</p>
<p>本该。</p>
<p>可Loki显然忽视了绝对实力的差距。</p>
<p>他们根本没有机会击中手套的中心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9</p>
<p>灭霸拨开烟雾走了出来，一拳砸上了Steve的胸膛，美国队长整个人倒飞出去，重重地撞在石头上，发出一声闷哼。</p>
<p>然后泰坦人扭过头，反向拉扯Peter的蛛丝，年轻的蜘蛛侠瞬间失去平衡，迎头撞向地面。</p>
<p>Scott的嘴里全是血的味道，他仰倒在地面上，头盔中沾满了泥巴。</p>
<p>猎鹰的翅膀被折断了，如同太过接近太阳的伊卡洛斯，直坠地面。</p>
<p>Bucky呻吟着爬起身，用力抹去蒙住视线的血液，可红色的液体自额头的伤口奔涌而下，源源不止，怎么抹也抹不完。</p>
<p>刺骨的冰刀穿透了皮甲，直扎进Loki胸膛，然后灭霸握紧冰刀，猛地往外一拔，鲜血如泉涌，瞬间浸透了Loki的战衣。</p>
<p>双腿不听使唤地软了下来，Loki感觉天旋地转，疼痛占据了他的所有神经。</p>
<p>灭霸丝毫没有给他喘息的机会，飞起一脚，正正踢在他下巴上，邪神再也无法保持平衡，整个人向后倒去。</p>
<p>后脑撞向地面的时候，Loki感觉整个身体都要散架了，可他依然紧紧攥住匕首，跌跌撞撞地爬了起来。</p>
<p>力量宝石做出的风压像利刃一样割开他的皮肤、划下他的头发、刺穿他的身体，可他就是昂着头，步步向前，像一艘逆着风、扎入暴风雨中的小船，毫不犹豫地挡在众人身前。</p>
<p>灭霸露出疑惑的表情。</p>
<p> 他仔细打量着挡在他面前的阿斯加德人，他记得他的名字，记得他脆弱的胳膊被折断时的声音，记得他淬了毒却又浸满蜜糖的银舌头……可他唯独不记得他的勇气。</p>
<p>诡计之神不是个懦夫，但他绝非一个勇者，他狡猾善变，从不轻信于人，永远只站在利益那边。</p>
<p><br/>一点点诱惑和威胁就足以操控他，难道不是吗？<br/>灭霸盯着Loki：“你不怕吗？”</p>
<p>“怕？”</p>
<p>这个问题只得到了阿斯加德人的嘲笑。</p>
<p>但灭霸没有生气，因为他意识到邪神是在自嘲。</p>
<p>“我当然怕！”</p>
<p>Loki几乎是吼出了这句话，肩上的伤口都因此崩裂开来，流下鲜红的血液。</p>
<p>“我怕疼，怕死，怕流血。”</p>
<p>“我怕友人的猜疑、亲人的冷漠。”</p>
<p>“我怕带着偏见的眼神，我怕不能和哥哥平起平坐！”</p>
<p>“我怕信口开河的承诺，我怕难以挽回的错。”</p>
<p>“我怕宇宙浩瀚，却找不到我的容身之所。”</p>
<p>“我怕从高处坠落，没有一只手能抓住我……”</p>
<p>阿斯加德人的声音逐渐嘶哑起来，他的情绪几近溃堤，可他终究压抑住了喷涌而出的泪水，抬头看向灭霸。</p>
<p>他眼中有某种东西在闪动。</p>
<p>“可纵使我畏惧这一切，我也绝不会让你过去！”</p>
<p>因为我更害怕失去。</p>
<p>费尽千辛万苦才得来的东西，怎么能再度放任它从指缝滑落。</p>
<p>对吧，哥哥？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 诡计之神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>眼前是一条笔直的长廊。</p>
<p>两侧墙壁金光璀璨，宛若流动的光带，可细看，才发现那竟是由擦得锃亮的长矛构成。</p>
<p>廊顶整齐地陈列着一排排金盾，盾面比镜子更光滑，上面倒映着Loki迷茫的脸。</p>
<p>这里是金宫，瓦尔哈拉，众神安魂之地。</p>
<p>可他为什么会在这里？</p>
<p>Loki低下头，疑惑地打量着自己苍白的手指。</p>
<p>指尖还残留着魔法的温度，他记得他刚完成一场“即兴诗朗诵”，正准备趁着劲头将匕首丢向灭霸——那当然是个障眼法，真正有威胁的不是匕首，而是匕首中那枚由恒星之核锻造而成的尖钉。</p>
<p>可现在呢？</p>
<p>尖钉没了，灭霸没了，而自己……Loki一个激灵。</p>
<p>“真实宝石？”</p>
<p>他摇了摇头，虽然名为真实，但真实宝石制造的幻像终究只是幻像，是幻像就有漏洞，灭霸从未到过瓦尔哈拉，不可能制造出如此真实的场景，连一片瓦都和他记忆中一模一样。</p>
<p>那么只剩下一种可能，瓦尔哈拉是英灵殿，众神安魂之所，而自己已经连续三天没有睡觉了……</p>
<p>“难道我熬夜太多，猝死了？”Loki懊恼地自言自语。</p>
<p>“噗嗤——”</p>
<p>身后传来一声笑。</p>
<p>邪神的肩膀紧绷起来，他下意识地向后一跃，匕首从袖口滑落，修长的手指夹住刀柄，指向笑声传来的方向。</p>
<p>可提起的刀尖在看见来人的一瞬间立刻软了下来，邪神的心脏漏跳了一拍，翠绿色的眼睛瞪得浑圆。</p>
<p>紧接着，像是要证明什么似的，他用力闭紧双眼，再次睁开。</p>
<p>这不可能……</p>
<p>心脏砰砰直跳，几乎要撞破肋骨，破胸而出。</p>
<p>嘴唇微微颤抖，干涩的声音下是难以置信的震惊与狂喜。</p>
<p>可万一是真的呢？</p>
<p>Loki试探性地张开嘴。</p>
<p>“母亲……？”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>“母亲”是个有魔力的词汇。</p>
<p>从记事起，Loki就这么认为。</p>
<p>她有瀑布般倾泻的金发；她身上有花的味道；她的微笑灿烂如夏日；无论何时何地，她那儿都有温暖的拥抱。</p>
<p>Frigga像记忆中一样，轻盈、优雅，在Loki面前停下脚步。</p>
<p>湛蓝的双眸凝视过来，其中满溢着毫无保留的信任。</p>
<p>倏一下，Loki的眼睛起雾了。</p>
<p>“我……我死了吗？”</p>
<p>Frigga微笑着摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“不，我的孩子，你成长了。”</p>
<p>“在阿斯加德，只有足够优秀的神明才能走到这一步。当你需要力量，却不是为了一己私利，当你真正能够正视自己的时候，你才有资格掌控神格的全部力量，才会在意识之海中见到引导者，也就是我。顺便一提，你哥哥见到的是Odin。”</p>
<p>Frigga伸出双手，轻轻抚摸小儿子的脸。</p>
<p>“我很高兴能在这里见到你，我真的很为你自豪。”</p>
<p>“可我不是阿斯加德人，”Loki的声音破碎了，“可我害死了你！”</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>不知从何时起，爱说谎话的神忘记了表达爱的方法。</p>
<p>他不说，不表现出来。可他打心底里知道，他爱阿斯加德，爱自己的家人，他不想失去他们，无论付出什么代价。</p>
<p>于是，当失去一切的恐惧袭来时，他选择了逃避。他用坚硬的外壳包裹自己，用谎言与叛逆遮掩伤痕累累的心。</p>
<p>可壳太厚了。</p>
<p>他的声音传不出去，光也照不进来，悲伤无处宣泄，恸哭无人倾听，恐惧徒留在黑暗里，慢慢发芽，最终，结出了憎恨的果子。</p>
<p>爱说谎话的神好恨啊。</p>
<p>他恨Odin的忽视；恨Thor生来就拥有一切；恨路人或憎恨、或厌恶的眼神；也许还有一点恨Frigga……可他最恨的却是自己。</p>
<p>他痛恨自己与众不同。</p>
<p>尤其痛恨自己那句话——“你还是走左边的楼梯吧。”</p>
<p>心血来潮的小小报复，简简单单的一句话，却害死了唯一毫无保留深爱他的人。</p>
<p>他必须说出真相。</p>
<p>只有这一点，他不能欺骗Frigga，即使会迎来她的憎恨与失望。</p>
<p>“我给他指路了，那个杀死你的怪物……”</p>
<p>“如果没有我，你根本不会死，一切全都是我的错，我才是个怪物，是个彻彻底底的怪物！”</p>
<p>Loki撕心裂肺地哭喊起来，仿佛只要哭喊声够大，就能喊走一切，就能假装什么都没有发生过。</p>
<p>可一个温暖的拥抱突然打断了他。</p>
<p>有什么温热的东西滴落在他手背上，他茫然地抬起头，看到Frigga悲伤的脸。</p>
<p>不是憎恨，也没有失望……她在内疚。</p>
<p>她为什么内疚？</p>
<p>“那不是你的错。”</p>
<p>Frigga的神情严肃起来，她抓紧Loki的肩膀，直视谎言之神翠绿色的眼睛。她的声音依然温柔，可其中却夹杂着难以忽视的坚定。</p>
<p>“害死我的是黑暗精灵，不是你。”</p>
<p>“听着，Loki，你不是个怪物，与他人不同不是你的错，从来都不是你的错，我很抱歉没有早点告诉你。”</p>
<p>泪水顺着Frigga的脸庞滑落，滴在瓦尔哈拉金色的地板上。</p>
<p>“无论你是霜巨人还是阿斯加德人，你都值得拥有一切，所以你才会见到我。”</p>
<p>Frigga小心翼翼地捧起Loki的脸，就像在捧起天底下最珍贵的宝物。</p>
<p>“你是一个神，一个真正的神。”</p>
<p>诡计之神的心在动摇。</p>
<p>“可我打不赢灭霸。”</p>
<p>“我不像Thor那么强壮，也没有雷神那可以召唤雷电的力量，诡计之神的能力只是花言巧语，毫无作用。”</p>
<p>Frigga“噗嗤”一下又笑了，她轻轻弹了一下小儿子的额头，言语中满是戏谑。</p>
<p>“谁告诉你诡计之神的力量只是花言巧语了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>暗黑色的云层翻卷聚集，星光被夺走了，雷鸣自遥远天幕奔腾而来。</p>
<p>冰冷的雨水砸上Bucky的鼻尖，将他从昏迷中唤醒，他下意识地想要坐起来，可来自右臂的剧痛让他眼前一黑。</p>
<p>他结结实实地挨了灭霸一拳，那不是凡人能够承受的力量，若没有Steve帮他挡的那一下，多半……Bucky瞬间回过神，挣扎着撑起身子。</p>
<p>出乎预料的是，队友们就躺在他周围。</p>
<p>穿蜘蛛紧身衣的青少年倒在他背后，观察到他胸口的微弱起伏后，Bucky才松了一口气。</p>
<p>左边则是猎鹰和蚁人，猎鹰的翅膀被折断了，整个人虚弱地蜷缩在地面上，蚁人就倒在他身边。</p>
<p>还有Steve。</p>
<p>Steve在右边，他将盾牌挡在身前，双脚深深地陷在泥土里，维持着防御的姿态，可他分明早就晕了过去。</p>
<p>一种突如其来的绝望感刺痛了Bucky。</p>
<p>灭霸在哪里？他已经去找幻视拿最后的宝石了？</p>
<p>终究是失败了吗……</p>
<p>灭霸的力量难以估计，他们费尽心力却连擦破他的皮肤都很难做到，或许只有神才能击败他吧？</p>
<p>神……Loki去哪儿了？</p>
<p>Bucky朝更远处张望，可雨幕几乎遮蔽了一切，周围能见度很低。</p>
<p>雨水击打地面的“哗哗”也将听觉封闭了。</p>
<p>就在Bucky几乎要放弃的时候，他看见了一团火。</p>
<p>一枚火球破开雨幕，高温瞬间蒸发了雨水，似乎连雨势也变得微弱起来。</p>
<p>朦胧中，一个强壮的身影跳了出来，Bucky下意识地抓紧了枪柄——是灭霸。</p>
<p>可很快，他的肩膀放松下来，因为雨幕中出现了两根金色的犄角。</p>
<p>Bucky认得那对犄角。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 火之神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>灭霸心头微微一跳。</p>
<p>他发现脚下的大地在颤动。</p>
<p>碎石与尘土此起彼伏，像波浪一样划过平原。</p>
<p>明明没有风，树木却发出“沙沙”的声响，似乎有一只无形的大手在拨弄它。</p>
<p>黑暗中响起了一个声音。</p>
<p>声音并不大，却好像能贯穿一切。</p>
<p>“知道吗？灭霸。”</p>
<p>“无论你有多强大，你永远也无法成为一个真正的神。”</p>
<p>然后，仿佛是为了回应这个声音，周遭的颤动与声响突然爆发了！</p>
<p>狂风开始咆哮，几乎要撕破云层。</p>
<p>地面层层断裂，岩石与尘土挣脱了引力的束缚，瞬间浮上天空，树木颤动了两下，便被连根拔起，万物都发出了低沉的声响，天地之间，回荡着一首荡气回肠的交响曲。</p>
<p>世界不是在颤抖，是在敬畏。</p>
<p>敬畏一位崭新的，掌握至高权柄的神明。</p>
<p>Bucky看见一团火。</p>
<p>火光撕开黑暗，从天而降。</p>
<p>鲜红的火舌像波涛一样翻腾，似乎眨眼间便能席卷一切。</p>
<p>一个身影站在火焰中间，他有夜空一样深邃的黑色长发，双瞳碧绿如同深潭，金色的头盔上有两根长长的犄角，比阳光更耀眼，嘴边的笑带着骄傲的弧度，似乎能统领一切。</p>
<p>他向前迈步，火焰便自动分向两侧，为他铺出一条熊熊燃烧的道路。</p>
<p>这是加冕之路。</p>
<p>这是浴火重生的道路。</p>
<p>灭霸死死地盯着迈步而出的神明，深紫色的面庞上没有任何情绪的波动。</p>
<p>Loki朝他摇了摇头，摊开双手，似乎非常遗憾。</p>
<p>“因为神明大多都很漂亮，而你长得实在是太丑了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>漆黑的夜空中，昆式战机正在前行。</p>
<p>但它并非笔直地飞向一个方向，相反，它像个无头苍蝇一样，正在黑沉沉的云层之上打转。</p>
<p>机舱内，Tony Stark深深叹了一口气，用力关掉不断发出故障提示音的导航系统。</p>
<p>他转过身，朝众人耸了耸肩，脸上挂着无奈的表情：“不知道为什么，导航系统完全失灵了。”</p>
<p>班纳博士合上电脑，疑惑地眯起眼睛：“难道太阳黑子突然爆发了？”</p>
<p>Thor豪爽一笑，一掌拍在班纳博士的肩膀上，几乎要将他拍倒。</p>
<p>“吾友，别担心什么黑子红子的！既然科学没法带我们去灭霸身边，那我们就靠魔法！”</p>
<p>说着，他朝盘腿坐在机舱角落的奇异博士走去，用胳膊肘顶了顶对方。</p>
<p>“中庭巫师，我记得你不是会做传送门嘛，开一个门把我们传过去啊！”</p>
<p>医生睁开眼睛，难得露出为难的表情：“我做不到。”</p>
<p>“可能是无限宝石的影响，周围的空间非常不稳定，传送门无法定位到准确的地点……这是什么？”</p>
<p>话还未说完，医生面色一变，他猛地站了起来，走向窗边，仰头望向夜空。</p>
<p>复仇者们都发现了异常，因为脚下的飞机突然剧烈地摇晃起来，战机的玻璃“咯吱咯吱”地震颤起着，似乎马上就要碎裂开来。</p>
<p>Tony拼命拉动控制杆，也没能阻止飞机失去动力。</p>
<p>昆式战机像喝醉了酒一样，摇摇晃晃着迫降在一片平原之上。</p>
<p>三秒后，众人争先恐后地从战机里跑了出来，又过了三秒，战机“轰隆”一声冒起了烟，再过三秒，伴随一声巨响，战机在复仇者眼前炸成了一堆碎片。</p>
<p>火焰浣熊鄙夷地望向钢铁侠：“切，地球人的驾驶技术可真臭，早说过应该让我来开。”</p>
<p>Tony眉毛一皱就要回嘴。</p>
<p>可夜空中突然出现的一团火夺走了他的注意。</p>
<p>火光刺穿黑暗，自上而下，坠入西北部平原深处。</p>
<p>火箭浣熊不由自主地吹了个口哨：“酷——是流星！”</p>
<p>星爵闻言赶紧在心中许愿——希望自己能瘦10斤、长出八块腹肌。</p>
<p>“不。”</p>
<p>Thor笃定的否认声让众人不由地望向他。</p>
<p>来自阿斯加德的雷神摇了摇头，声音中是难以抑制的骄傲与自豪。</p>
<p>“这是十二主神的力量，是火神。”</p>
<p>“Loki他觉醒了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>Bucky从未见过这样的战斗。</p>
<p>Peter见过，不过是在漫画里。</p>
<p>毕竟，漫天火焰化作巨龙，然后冲向敌人的场景要出现在现实中还是有点难度的。</p>
<p>得益于刚才巨大的动静，又是地震又是狂风的，Steve几人接连都醒了过来。</p>
<p>但暂时还没人加入战斗，原因之一是他们都伤得太重，人均断裂肋骨有七八根，大大小小的伤口流得都快贫血了，不处理一下实在很难重归战场。</p>
<p>而更重要的原因当然是——眼前的战斗太过匪夷所思，他们根本插不进手。</p>
<p>烈焰在Loki身后构成一对熊熊燃烧的翅膀，火红的翅膀用力一摆，他便飞上天空，就像一只浴火重生的凤凰。</p>
<p>然后他一挥手，数十道火舌拔地而起。</p>
<p>鲜红的火焰闪烁着毁灭的光，从四面八方攻向灭霸，似乎没人能避开这样的攻击。</p>
<p>可灭霸只是握紧左拳，一道蓝光一闪，火焰便被隔绝在他周身一米之外。</p>
<p>然后光线转为紫色，泰坦人向虚空中挥出一拳，一道看不见的冲击波瞬间贯穿空气，沿途激起飞沙走石，以惊雷之势砸向邪神。</p>
<p>“是我看错了还是刚才有个山头被轰飞了？”</p>
<p>Scott的声音干巴巴，他以前还觉得自己挺强的。</p>
<p>“你没看错，喏，又轰飞了一个。”Sam已经放弃治疗了，整天和一堆怪物待在一起，他早就有了身为普通人的自觉。</p>
<p>诸神之战，凡人敢插足吗？</p>
<p>不敢不敢。</p>
<p>“魔法师有这么酷炫的吗？我还以为他们只会甩着魔杖喊‘阿瓦达索命’呢！我现在报名霍格沃茨还来不来得及？哎呀，我年龄超了……”</p>
<p>Peter眼中闪着憧憬的光，他已经下定决心要让这位“斯莱特林学长”教自己一手了。</p>
<p>Bucky愣了一下，给Steve打绷带的手都停了下来，如果这场大战后他还活着，他一定要去恶补一下当代知识，不然都听不懂年轻人讲话了。</p>
<p>Steve表示赞同。</p>
<p>就在Loki和灭霸打得如火如荼的时候，一团小小的火苗突然在Bucky眼前燃了起来。</p>
<p>耿直的冬日战士以为是战场那边的余火飞了过来，下意识地想用手将它扑灭。</p>
<p>可火苗却像蛇一样扭动起来，构成了几个字。</p>
<p>【你们醒了？】</p>
<p>Bucky一愣。</p>
<p>火苗再次扭动起来，重新组合成另外一行字。</p>
<p>【别愣着了，让一个反派拯救世界说得过去吗？帮我个忙！】</p>
<p>【我一个人打不过灭霸。】</p>
<p>【既然你有幸成为我的朋友，那你有责任帮我。】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>Loki很难形容觉醒是怎样一种体验。</p>
<p>他只是觉得，此时此刻，天地间所有的“火”似乎都对他唯命是从。</p>
<p>他可以随意操纵火舌燃烧的方向，调整火光制造幻影，只消一个念头，火焰便可以在他指间翻腾，化作利剑、化作巨龙、化作吞噬一切的火焰漩涡。</p>
<p>他甚至可以飞了。</p>
<p>Loki看向身后的火焰翅膀，不由得有些骄傲。</p>
<p>他也能飞了，还不用靠道具，这下Thor可没法再在他面前炫耀自己的破锤子了。</p>
<p>想到哥哥，Loki眼中的光又黯淡下来，他胸口闷闷地疼。</p>
<p>他强迫自己将注意力放到灭霸身上，即使觉醒了，他要战胜灭霸也依然难上加难。</p>
<p>“我承认我小瞧你了。”</p>
<p>灭霸一拳击碎了Loki丢出的火球，布满褶子的紫脸上出现了一丝波动。他看上去依然很轻松，但原本毫无破损的皮肤已有几处烧焦了。</p>
<p>“但如果你觉得自己从一只兔子变成一只会玩火的兔子就能战胜巨龙，那可就太天真了。”</p>
<p>Loki耸了耸肩，数百个大大小小的火球在他身边浮现。</p>
<p>“我从未想过自己能战胜你。”</p>
<p>Loki打了个响指，火球开始加速。</p>
<p>“打败最终Boss是英雄的任务，我是个反派，只做反派的任务。”</p>
<p>灭霸眯起眼睛，刹那间便已用空间宝石在面前竖起一道天蓝色的墙，这道墙是扭曲空间的具现化，再强大的冲击也砸不破它。</p>
<p>“反派的任务？”泰坦人疑惑地提问。</p>
<p>翠绿色的眸子里泛着光，邪神的嘴角勾了起来，那是奸计得逞的微笑。</p>
<p>数百个火球在空间之墙上炸了个粉碎。</p>
<p>“反派的任务当然是搞破坏呀！”</p>
<p>与此同时，在灭霸身后，他注意力的死角里，一枚火箭弹冲了出来，它平平无奇，却准得异常，径直击中了灭霸的左手，无限手套的正中心。</p>
<p>然后“咔嚓”一声，无限手套应声而碎。</p>
<p>五枚宝石散落在平原的土地上。</p>
<p>灭霸扭头向下看去，百米之外的土地上，Bucky举着一个仍在冒烟的发射器，瞄准镜后的绿眼睛散发出冷冽的光。</p>
<p>趁着灭霸愣神的工夫，伴随着“嗖”的一声响，白色的蛛丝粘上了红色的宝石，然后是天蓝色那颗、黄色那颗……</p>
<p>年轻的蜘蛛侠眨眼间便夺回了三枚宝石。</p>
<p>灭霸终于回过神来，大吼一声向前一跃，将剩下两颗宝石揽入怀中。</p>
<p>做完这一切后，他动作并没有停，他几乎是原地又一借力，便跃向了空中，那一跃就是好几十米，泰坦人几乎瞬间就来到了飞在空中的Loki身前。</p>
<p>灭霸愤怒的眼睛死死地盯着邪神，他粗大的指缝间一道紫光一闪，然后是一记直拳。</p>
<p>“你会后悔的。”</p>
<p>看着逐渐放大的深紫色拳头，Loki震惊地瞪大了眼睛。</p>
<p>这不可能。</p>
<p>为什么没有手套灭霸也能控制宝石的力量？</p>
<p>恍惚间，一股巨大的冲击撞向了Loki，他的左肩瞬间碎裂，眨眼间他便倒飞了出去。</p>
<p>来自左肩的疼痛感撕心裂肺，邪神眼前一黑。</p>
<p>然后是坠落。</p>
<p>仿佛永无止境的坠落。</p>
<p>失去意识之前，他好像听见一声怒吼。</p>
<p>一声熟悉的，金红色的怒吼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 那一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>虚空中突然响起了一个声音。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说，你真的选了那个干瘪的茄子脸？”</p><p>声音的主人听上去很震惊，说话的尾音都有些上扬。</p><p> </p><p>“就对力量的掌控来看，他比我见过的任何生灵都强，他值得拥有这份权柄。”</p><p>第二个声音说起话来很有条理，听上去像是个颇为稳重的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>第一个声音笑了。</p><p>“可是他太丑了，我实在无法接受，即使符合标准，我也得选个帅点儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你会选谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，也许是那个持盾的大兵？他的灵魂正直得可怕，我从未见过像他那样坚守自己本心的人。或者是那个长着铁胳膊的家伙，他的脸太好看……不对！他的灵魂太纯净了，我是说，经历过那样的过去——灵魂被一次次撕裂还能保有一颗善良之心，这实在难得。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？我倒是觉得他们俩太弱了，配不上极致的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，别以为谁都像你一样只注重‘力量’，不信你问问……Reality（现实）！是你的话你会选谁？”</p><p> </p><p>第一个声音朝远处呼喊。</p><p> </p><p>片刻后，第三个声音响了起来，没有丝毫的犹豫和迟疑。</p><p> </p><p>“我会选他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>很久很久以前——</p><p> </p><p>爱说谎话的神从彩虹桥上坠落……那天，他失去了他所珍视的一切。</p><p> </p><p>他失去了他的家人，他失去了他的王位，他失去了他日复一日引以为傲的身份与信念（Odinson）。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我周围的一切都是虚假的，那么爱呢？他们对我的爱也是虚假的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的恐惧感几乎要将爱说谎话的神吞没。他小心翼翼地试探，却被一句话彻底击垮。</p><p> </p><p>“No，Loki。”</p><p> </p><p>他最尊敬的人否定了他。</p><p> </p><p>多么讽刺啊，松开手之前，爱说谎话的神这样想。</p><p> </p><p>谎言之神的一生不过只是个谎言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>像所有突然黑化的反派一样，之后的故事顺理成章。</p><p> </p><p>坠落，然后堕落。</p><p> </p><p>恐惧，继而疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>“放弃希望吧！这样你就不会再绝望。”</p><p> </p><p>爱说谎话的神太害怕了。</p><p> </p><p>他背叛、他欺骗，他宁愿做灭霸的走狗……只要能逃避一切。</p><p> </p><p>可生活不会因为你过得够糟就怜悯你，它最擅长的就是落井下石。</p><p> </p><p>命运像滚雪球一样，一个个小错酿成一个个大错。</p><p> </p><p>他害死了他的家人；他毁灭了他的国家；他将一切推入了万劫不复的深渊。</p><p> </p><p>他的人生好像陷入了死胡同。一次次坠落，一次次失去，一次次苟延残喘却又始终一无所有。</p><p> </p><p>每当他觉得事情有所好转，噩梦总是如影随形。</p><p> </p><p>为什么他要经历这一切？</p><p> </p><p>“因为你是一个怪物。”</p><p> </p><p>荣耀和王冠是属于英雄的，永远不会属于一个怪物。怪物的结局只有孤独与黑暗，还有永无止境的坠落……</p><p> </p><p>坠落……</p><p> </p><p>不断地坠落……</p><p> </p><p>爱说谎话的神恐惧又绝望，他以为自己又将失去一切。</p><p> </p><p>但是他错了。</p><p> </p><p>曾经的画面像走马灯一样从他眼前闪过。</p><p> </p><p>没有人肯信任我。</p><p>“人民就交给你了。”</p><p> </p><p>没有人会在乎我。</p><p>“我是你的朋友啊。”</p><p> </p><p>我无法阻止灭霸。</p><p>“只要你愿意，哪怕是一点点，你也有机会改变未来的模样。”</p><p> </p><p>我不值得。</p><p>“无论你是霜巨人还是阿斯加德人，你都值得拥有一切。”</p><p> </p><p>我是一个怪物。</p><p>“你是一个神，一个真正的神。”</p><p> </p><p>没有人会爱我。</p><p>“大家都爱着你。”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>灭霸收回拳头，感觉到一股力量自四肢百骸喷涌而出。他突然想起了那个传说——当你触摸到了某种规则的顶点，你就有可能获得宝石的认可，成为那无限规则的主人。</p><p>难道，他现在已经获得力量宝石的认可了吗？</p><p> </p><p>就在灭霸正前方，鲜红色的翅膀熄灭了，火焰沉没在黑暗里，Loki又一次从空中坠落。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky抬起头，朝着坠落点的方向拼命奔跑。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的蜘蛛侠猛地蹬踏地面，像子弹一样飞驰而出。</p><p> </p><p>猎鹰与蚁人瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>强壮的美国队长举起盾牌。</p><p> </p><p>但没有人能阻止邪神继续坠落。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸弯起嘴角，他说到做到，背叛他的人，他追到天涯海角也绝不放过。</p><p> </p><p>然后，一道闪电突然撕开了黑暗，雷鸣自遥远天幕奔腾而来，一同到来的还有一条鲜红的披风和一声怒吼。</p><p> </p><p>很久很久以前，有一位神从空中坠落……</p><p> </p><p>那一天，来自阿斯加德的王子找回了遗失已久的勇气。</p><p> </p><p>那一天，玩弄诡计的神明被人民所信赖。</p><p> </p><p>那一天，爱说谎话的神第一次拥有朋友。</p><p> </p><p>那一天，无数次跌掉的邪神无数次站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>那一天，深爱母亲的孩子得到了等待已久的救赎。</p><p> </p><p>那一天，降生于冰雪的霜巨人变成了火之神。</p><p> </p><p>那一天……</p><p> </p><p>一只手抓住了他。</p><p> </p><p>总有些声音是你一辈子也无法忘记的。比如——</p><p> </p><p>“弟弟！”</p><p> </p><p>Loki睁开了眼睛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>格式乱七八糟的希望不要介意。<br/>没错，第一个小节是无限宝石在对话【什么鬼。我想无限宝石那么高级，应该可以像魔杖一样自己选择主人吧，19章我有提到一点这方面的设定。</p><p>无限宝石有意识，会自行选择主人这个是私设。</p><p>顺便，第3小节的几个对话，分别是前文里Thor、Bucky、小蜘蛛、Frigga、Frigga说过的话。但第五个不是说过的，那是谁说的呢？【笑</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 恨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>很久很久以前（请原谅我又用了这个老套的开场白）……在还是个孩子的时候，Loki做过一个梦。</p>
<p>梦中有一个高耸入云的火焰巨人。他的呼吸是灼热的蒸汽，他的皮肤是流淌的岩浆，他所过之处，山崩地裂、万物尽为焦土。</p>
<p>就身高来看，Loki还没有人家脚踝高，巨人似乎只要吹口气，就能将他打倒。</p>
<p>可Loki呢？</p>
<p>他手持纯白色的龙骨魔杖，杖顶悬浮着一枚祖母绿色的魔法水晶，两根长长犄角从他头盔边延伸而出，上面闪耀着金色的光芒。</p>
<p>少年昂首挺胸地站在巨人脚下，心中没有丝毫犹豫，只有无尽的荣耀。</p>
<p>因为他的身后站满了人。</p>
<p>Thor、Frigga、Odin、四勇士，还有阿斯加德千千万万的人民。</p>
<p>他们都看着他，高喊着他的名字，向他投来信任与崇拜的目光。他们是他坚实的后盾，是他勇往直前的动力。</p>
<p>但梦终究只是个梦，梦醒时一切就破灭了。他看着寝室顶上金色的天花板，感觉自己的胸膛一下子被掏空了。</p>
<p>他还是那个不合群的小王子，还是灿烂如恒星一般的Thor身旁那颗暗淡无光的小行星。</p>
<p>但这一次好像并不是梦？</p>
<p>Loki瞪大眼睛，难以置信地盯着抓住自己的那只手。他永远不会忘记这只手，他还记得他手掌上每一个茧子的位置，手背上的每一道伤疤、还有手腕上那个灰黑色的“R.I.P. Loki”。</p>
<p>这是他哥哥的手。</p>
<p>Loki抬起头，眼前是一个熟悉的下巴，上面满是金色的胡茬。</p>
<p>那一瞬间，他周围的视野好像突然就清晰了。</p>
<p>他听见远处Bucky和“话痨侠”担忧的呼喊声；他看见讨厌的中庭巫师从火圈中走出；他看见金红色盔甲快速升起；他看见两条腿走路的浣熊和只在课本上见过的格鲁特人……</p>
<p>哦，它们真的是树的样子？</p>
<p>他看见许许多多的人朝着自己的方向聚集。可这一次，他们不是来杀他的。</p>
<p>他们是他的同伴。</p>
<p>Loki用力咬紧下唇，疼痛伴着铁锈味涌进他的嘴里。</p>
<p>见鬼，这真的是现实。</p>
<p>紧绷的双肩终于放松下来。</p>
<p>“你迟到了，哥哥。”</p>
<p>Thor挥舞着风暴斧，低下头咧开嘴，湛蓝色的双眼中有泪光在闪动。</p>
<p>“弟弟，这一次我抓住你了。”</p>
<p>那一刻，破晓之光自地平线绽放，一如Loki脸上突然绽放的笑容。</p>
<p>是啊，这一次你终于抓住我了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>灭霸握紧双拳，感受着体内那翻腾不止的魔力。</p>
<p>那枚深紫色的宝石已经嵌进了他的手背里，如同一个永不断电的能量源，每时每刻都在给他提供力量。</p>
<p>他向前一踏，平原坚实的土地便层层断裂。</p>
<p>灭霸满意地点了点头，向前望去。他看见阿斯加德的王抓着Loki降落在平原之上。一群人接二连三地聚集在他们身旁，其中大多数他都不认得，也有几个认得……比如卡魔拉。</p>
<p>灭霸皱起眉头，连无限宝石都选择了他为主人，难道这还不能证明他才是正确的吗？这群愚昧的生灵为何还要阻止他的大业？</p>
<p>看在卡魔拉的份上，他会大发慈悲再给他们一次机会。</p>
<p>“我再给你们一次机会，如果你们立刻投降，并将无限宝石还给我，当然，必须包括你们藏起来的那枚心灵宝石……我就饶恕你们之前的所作所为。”</p>
<p>灭霸轻蔑地瞥了Loki一眼，“我甚至可以放过那个谎话连篇的约顿人。”</p>
<p>Loki的肩膀缩了一下，但Thor抓住了它。大家看了看身旁的同伴，不约而同地笑了。</p>
<p>Tony Stark耸了耸肩，摊开双手。</p>
<p>“茄子脸，我们也给你一个机会。”</p>
<p>“如果你现在立刻跪下叫爸爸，我保证给你留个全尸。”</p>
<p>蚁人和猎鹰相视一笑，朝灭霸比了个下流的手势，“我们保证不在你的尸体上吐口水！”</p>
<p>美国队长不赞同地说：“如果他真的投降了，我们应该善待俘虏。”</p>
<p>星爵哼着小调，一把搂住卡魔拉，“我保证不在你的尸体旁边跳舞！”</p>
<p>卡魔拉给了星爵一拳，“我保证不把你捅成筛子！”</p>
<p>等大家都说完一轮后，所有的目光突然又集中到了年轻的蜘蛛侠身上。</p>
<p>Peter酝酿了半晌，吞吞吐吐地说：“我保证……不把我击败你的视频上传到推特上？”</p>
<p>一片欢笑声中，战斗再次打响，但这一次，Loki并不是一个人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>虽然人数上占据了压倒性优势，但有力量宝石加持的灭霸依然强得可怕。</p>
<p>Thor大吼一声，浑身上下冒出闪烁的雷电，他像一枚炮弹一样冲向灭霸；绿巨人四肢着地，勇猛地跳了起来；奇异博士甩出火红色的魔法鞭；钢铁侠接二连三射出掌心炮；小小的树人吼叫着勇往直前……复仇者们发起了冲锋。</p>
<p>下一秒紫光一闪，灭霸挥出平平无奇的一拳，他们便被击飞了。</p>
<p>血液飞溅在平原坚实的土地，有力的拳头砸碎了骨头，Steve吐出一口带血的口水，站起身来继续向前。</p>
<p>“无限宝石还会选择主人？也就是说，它们有自己的意识？”</p>
<p>钢铁侠射出一枚掌心炮，看着它在灭霸的皮肤上炸开，连一点擦伤都没有擦出来，不禁有些泄气。</p>
<p>“当然，”Loki翻了个白眼，“无限宝石是与宇宙等岁的存在，可以说，它们就是世界的规则本身，如此伟大的存在有个意识怎么了？你家那个电子管家不也有意识吗？”</p>
<p>Tony反驳道：“星期五不一样，那是算法，是程序，是科学的力量，你这说的也太魔幻了！”</p>
<p>Loki瞥了钢铁侠一眼，他觉得这个凡人有点蠢，难怪会成为Thor的朋友。</p>
<p>“对于足够智慧的人来说，魔法即科学，科学也是魔法，你会这么说纯粹是因为无知。”</p>
<p>“嘿，那智慧的你告诉我，既然灭霸都被这么厉害的玩意儿选中了，我们怎样才能击败他？”</p>
<p>“要击败无限宝石，自然只能靠无限宝石。”Loki的回答理所当然。</p>
<p>“说人话。”</p>
<p>“也就是说，我们中必须有人要能够触摸到某种规则的顶端，被另一颗无限宝石选中才有可能对抗他。”</p>
<p>“可你刚才说被无限宝石选中是万中无一的事，几乎不可能会有人被选中！”</p>
<p>“是，灭霸是个例外，除了别具一格的长相，他的确有异于常人的地方。”</p>
<p>“那你这不是等于没……”</p>
<p>Tony皱起眉头，正要吐槽，脸上却突然闪过一丝惊慌，他一跃而起，拼命地朝远处飞去。</p>
<p>他看见山一样大的一块巨石砸向了Peter所在的方向，而蜘蛛侠刚刚被击倒了，还没来得及站起来。</p>
<p>他会被砸成肉饼的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>灭霸举起右手，无穷的力量自宝石而来，他朝着远处的山峰一抓，向前一扔，整座山便化为炮弹，朝着复仇者们疾驰而去。</p>
<p>Bucky在奔跑，碎石在他脚边炸开，在这种等级的战斗中，他觉得自己就像个累赘，他射出的子弹连灭霸的身都近不了，就被力量宝石的风压击飞。</p>
<p>他在地面上翻滚了一下，试图躲在一个大坑里，余光却突然扫到一片阴影——一块几十米高的巨石正飞驰而来，而它的落点直指一个红色的身影——是那个话多的男孩。</p>
<p>Bucky毫不犹豫调转了奔跑的方向。</p>
<p>他不知道自己能不能挡住巨石，他甚至没考虑过，就算能挡住，他会不会死？</p>
<p>如果有的选，他也会选择用自己的生命去换那个男孩的生命。</p>
<p>因为值得。他的生命毫无价值，可那个男孩不一样。他是纯净的、闪耀的，充满希望。</p>
<p>Bucky挡在了Peter身前，举起手中的枪，一边射出子弹一边冲锋，他知道自己是在向死亡冲锋。</p>
<p>子弹击打在巨石之上，被弹开了，丝毫没有减慢巨石的速度。</p>
<p>Bucky心中只有一个想法，他希望巨石击中自己后能稍稍改变前进的轨道，这样Peter就会没事了。</p>
<p>巨石离Bucky越来越近，他甚至能想象到自己被击中后Steve绝望的哀嚎。</p>
<p>然后突然，Bucky耳边响起了一连串的巨响，巨石在他眼前炸开了。</p>
<p>巨大的风压将Bucky掀翻，他灰头土脸地爬起来，就听见了一声怒斥。</p>
<p>“你他妈在送死吗！”</p>
<p>Bucky愣住了，他眼前站着他最不想见到的人。</p>
<p>他眼前站着Tony Stark。</p>
<p>钢铁侠刚刚救了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5</p>
<p>钢铁侠打开了面甲，他看上去快要气疯了。</p>
<p>“你他妈是打算送死吗？那么大的石头，你觉得你能挡得住？你是不是觉得自己还挺勇猛的？”</p>
<p>Bucky感觉战场上的声音好像突然都消失了，他只能听到Tony气愤的怒吼，和他硬从嗓子里挤出来的干巴巴的声音。</p>
<p>“谢谢你救了我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别误会，”钢铁侠移开了视线，“我是为了救Peter，救你只是顺便。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而且我可不希望你在我找你算账前就死了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky深吸了一口气。他知道某些话并不适合在这个场合说，可他就是没忍住。</p>
<p>“关于你父母的事，对不起。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony好像突然被什么东西刺穿了，他恶狠狠地瞪了过来。</p>
<p>“我救你不是为了听你说这些话的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可是你有理由恨我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我当然恨你！”Tony几乎是大喊了出来，“但我也不知道，我恨的究竟是你，还是无法保护他们、直到最后一刻还在与他们争执的我自己。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你杀了他们，这毋庸置疑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但那并不是真正的你，你被洗脑了，那些可怕的事件是九头蛇操控你的身体做下的……这也毋庸置疑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大概一分钟之前，我还觉得我内心深处或许永远也无法原谅你，可是你瞧，连小鹿斑比都能摇身一变，成为拯救世界的大英雄，还有什么事情不可能发生？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是该向我道歉，为了你手上曾沾过我父母的血。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可我也应该向你道歉，为了我强加在你身上的怨恨，和你本不该承受的指责。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道吗？尽管我不愿意承认，但他们说的对，这一切都是九头蛇的错，不是James Barnes的错。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以你也别一见到我就露出那种小心翼翼的表情，好像我欺负了你似的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但Steve的确应该向我道歉，我曾以为我是他的朋友……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你当然是他的朋友。”</p>
<p>一直都没开口的Bucky突然纠正道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道，但显然不是最重要的那一个。”</p>
<p>钢铁侠耸了耸肩，便朝战场奔去。只留下Bucky一个人站在原地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky听过那么多次“这不是你的错”，可从未有过任何一次，像这一次这样让他感到救赎。</p>
<p>他知道他不该哭的，这还是在战场上，他左前方五米远的地方刚掉下来一个奇异博士，看上去还摔得不轻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可他就是哭了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不知道自己等这句话多久了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有的时候，即使你明明知道不是自己的错，你也还是会感到愧疚，还是会在无数个夜晚无数次地祈求原谅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky突然想到自己“发作”那一夜Loki曾对他说过的话——“那不是你的错，但如果你还是为此而感到痛苦的话，我原谅你。”</p>
<p>或许就是因为这句话，才让他无法抛下Loki不管。他在Loki身上看到了自己的影子，他不希望Loki重蹈他的覆辙。</p>
<p>而他的期盼显然成真了，Loki站起来了，带着笑容。</p>
<p>那他呢？他也能站起来吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关于Tony和Bucky和解，我想过很多次要不要写，这俩人之间挺敏感的，但我还是写了，因为我就是想写，如果你觉得OOC了，那么很抱歉，但我不会改的。【喂</p>
<p>顺便，我觉得这世界上最浪漫的事就是失而复得和久别重逢了！还有浪子回头和相似的人互相治愈！我太喜欢这类梗了。Loki能找回失去的东西真的太好了，我希望Bucky也能找回他失去的东西。这篇我本来是打算当作双主角文写的，但由于能力不足，后半部分Bucky的戏份少了很多，几乎变成了Loki中心，等完结后，或许会开一个Bucky相关的番外。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 一通乱打的一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>自打记事起，灭霸见识过太多的毁灭与死亡。</p><p> </p><p>泰坦是个糟糕的星球，那里拥挤、混乱，但最令人难以忍受的却是愚昧。</p><p> </p><p>泰坦人从未思考过可持续发展的重要性，他们只知道贪婪地索取，像一群饥饿的水蛭，紧紧地啃咬在星球的命脉之上，将不可再生的资源消耗殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>年轻时，灭霸曾“善意”地提醒过那些大腹便便的统治者：这样下去不行。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸甚至给出了解决方案——抹杀掉一半的泰坦人，这样资源将不再紧缺，泰坦星就能重回富饶与繁荣。</p><p> </p><p>可他们认为他疯了。</p><p> </p><p>他们瞪大了眼睛，死死地盯着灭霸，就好像他是一个怪物。他们声称要抓住他，砍掉他的头颅以绝后患。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻灭霸想通了。</p><p> </p><p>有些事情，只有够格的人才可能理解。</p><p> </p><p>泰坦的统治者不理解他，是因为他们不够格。</p><p> </p><p>有些人生来就是领导者，有些人生来只是齿轮。而他，生来便肩负着恢复宇宙平衡的使命，是被上天选中的特殊之人，他就是——天命。</p><p> </p><p>难道……不应该是这样的吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>黎明时分的平原上硝烟袅袅。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸一拳击飞了奇异博士，闪身躲开从天而降的掌心炮，然后他飞起一脚，德拉克斯像流星一样坠入远处的森林。</p><p> </p><p>美国队长咆哮着向他冲来，星爵的子弹咬上了他的肩头。灭霸奋力挡开绿巨人的拳头，可下一秒，一片阴影又笼罩住了他，蚁人轰然变大，朝他踩下，地动山摇。</p><p> </p><p>战斗好像永远都不会结束。灭霸每打倒一个人，下一个人就迎头顶上。当他击飞这一个人的时候，另一个人又爬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>泰坦人感到烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>事情不该是这样子的。</p><p> </p><p>这些人明明弱得可笑！他们每一个在他手下都过不了三招，可聚集起来，却比最顽固的杂草还要难缠。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸额头上一阵温热，有什么东西卡在了他脸部的褶子里，他用力一抹，掌心一片猩红——是血，他的血！</p><p> </p><p>愤怒在泰坦人的胸口炸开了。</p><p> </p><p>他可是天命！</p><p> </p><p>灭霸终于失去了最后一丝耐心，他一跃而起，召唤力量宝石一拳砸向地面。</p><p> </p><p>强劲的冲击波朝四面八方轰然炸开，眨眼间，原本围绕在他身旁的人们就像烟花一样四散飞出。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸缓缓站起，他有生以来第一次感到疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>可他还没来得及喘息，一枚火球就从硝烟中钻了出来，重重地击打在他的胸口上。</p><p> </p><p>热浪打得他向后退了两步，泰坦人稳住身形，凝视正前方。</p><p> </p><p>一个人影从烟尘中迈步而出，他周身缠绕着鲜红的火焰，墨色的长发流淌在他双肩，他的眼瞳翠绿如同宝石，其上闪耀着高傲的光。</p><p> </p><p>Loki挑起眉毛，“真是新鲜，没想到‘天命’也会如此狼狈。”</p><p> </p><p>灭霸怒视阿萨人，“就凭你也想击败我？”</p><p> </p><p>“那我可不敢想，”Loki耸了耸肩，脸上的表情十分诚恳，“我承认我打不过你。”</p><p> </p><p>Loki看向远处正在缓缓爬起的战友，一抹微笑突然攀上了他的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>“但是‘我们’可以。”</p><p> </p><p>说着，Loki向前一挥手，鲜红的火舌就扑向了灭霸的身体。</p><p> </p><p>同一时间，绿巨人抱住了灭霸的腿、美国队长的盾牌呼啸而来，紧接着，一柄缠绕着雷光的巨斧从天而降，目标是——泰坦人的头颅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不能让灭霸拿到其他宝石。”</p><p> </p><p>三分钟前，Loki郑重其事地对复仇者联盟的大家说。</p><p> </p><p>“无限宝石是无限规则的具现化，力量深不可测。现在我们都很难打过他，如果再有新的宝石选中他，我们就彻底没机会了。”</p><p> </p><p>奇异博士对邪神嗤之以鼻，那可是无限宝石，被选中哪是那么容易的？</p><p> </p><p>但年轻的蜘蛛侠却很积极，他自告奋勇接手了守护宝石的任务，可是……他究竟对守护任务有什么误解？</p><p> </p><p>奇异博士趴在地上，一边揉着自己摔疼了的腰，一边面色复杂地望向不远处的蜘蛛侠。</p><p> </p><p>Peter抓着三枚宝石，像个橄榄球运动员一样一边跑一边叫，天知道他在鬼叫些什么！</p><p> </p><p>奇异博士“啧”了一声，画了个圈来到少年身旁。</p><p> </p><p>身边突然冒出的人影吓了Peter一大跳，他下意识地跳远了。</p><p> </p><p>“Kid，把宝石给我！”奇异博士伸出手，“我把它们传送到马里亚纳海沟去，这样灭霸想抢也抢不到了！”</p><p> </p><p>Peter愣了一下，回过头。</p><p> </p><p>出乎医生的预料，他的脸上写满了为难。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉博士，我、我做不到！”少年的声音在颤抖，他的脸涨得通红，自己都觉得自己的话有点奇怪，“从刚才开始，宝石就一直在猛烈地颤动，我如果松开手，它们……它们可能就要飞走了！”</p><p> </p><p>仿佛要印证他的话一般，话音刚落，一道耀眼的红光就从Peter手心直冲天际。红光像蛇一样在空中掉了个头，猛地冲向战场中央。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>紫色的光芒在灭霸手心闪动，泰坦人徒手挡住了风暴之斧。</p><p> </p><p>Thor咬紧牙关用力下压，可斧头纹丝未动。</p><p> </p><p>Loki抬起手指，火焰化作长剑呼啸而去，却被一道紫色的光幕挡住了。钢铁侠的掌心炮被尽数弹开；绿巨人的拳头根本无法到达灭霸身前。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸笑了，那是巨人俯视蝼蚁时那种怜悯的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“‘你们’又如何？照样敌不过无限宝石的力量，照样敌不过我！”</p><p> </p><p>说着，他握紧左拳，用尽全力向前一挥——深紫色的拳头上凝聚着极致的力量，几乎瞬间便撕裂了风，那一刻，周遭所有人都战栗起来，顷刻间，拳头就来到了他们身前。</p><p> </p><p>就在拳头砸上Loki胸口的前一秒，邪神听见了一个声音。</p><p> </p><p>“Loki Odinson。”</p><p> </p><p>有人在呼唤他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>Loki下意识地扭过头，迎面撞上一团耀眼的红光。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 被宝石青睐的家伙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>深紫色的拳头撕裂了空气，像一艘战舰一样一往无前。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸清晰地看到自己的拳头击中了阿萨人的胸膛，下一秒，闪耀无比的金色盔甲就化为齑粉，消散在平原的晨雾中。</p><p> </p><p>Loki的胸口凹陷了下去，肋骨骤然碎裂，翠绿色的眼睛几乎瞬间失去了光彩，鲜红的血液混杂着骨头渣子从他口中喷出。他就像是一具陶瓷人偶，眨眼间便被打得粉碎。</p><p> </p><p>尸体的残骸飞溅在灭霸冷漠的紫脸上，然后瞬间被力量宝石的余波掀得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>这就是宇宙间最极致的力量，这就是无限宝石。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸想，没人能在这样的重击下存活，即使是神也一样。</p><p> </p><p>Loki死定了。</p><p> </p><p>Loki死了。</p><p> </p><p>“不——！”</p><p> </p><p>灭霸听见Thor绝望的呼喊声，这位阿斯加德的新王伸出手，似乎想抓住什么，可他什么也没有抓住。一顶破破烂烂的头盔滚落在他脚边，长长的犄角早已扭曲破损，失去了往日的光彩。</p><p> </p><p>冲锋枪从Bucky指尖滑落，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛；年轻的蜘蛛侠跪倒在地……那一刻，时间仿佛都静止了，复仇者们绝望地看向战场中央、灭霸身前的地方。大约十几秒前，那里还站着一个神，意气风发，浑身缠绕着熊熊燃烧的火焰。</p><p> </p><p>可此刻，那里只剩下一个扇形的爆炸坑，和一顶破破烂烂的头盔。</p><p> </p><p>喜悦在泰坦人胸口翻腾。他早说过，背叛他的人，追到天涯海角他也绝不会放过。他早说过……他就是天命。</p><p> </p><p>这就是妄图挑战天命的代价。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>“见鬼，现实把它的契约者给害死了！”虚空中，一个声音发出惊叹。</p><p> </p><p>“它飞过去的时间点也太尴尬了，在这种级别的战斗中害人家扭头……你们确定它不是故意的？”第二个声音有些阴谋论。</p><p> </p><p>“不！”第三个声音发出一声悲鸣，言语中还带着一丝哭腔，“现实这个混蛋，他害死了我的契约者！我本来也想选他的！”</p><p> </p><p>“我应该早点下手的，比起现实，他显然更喜欢我，他一直想要得到我来着……”</p><p> </p><p>“别逗了，”第一个声音笑了，“这世界上哪一个人不想拥有你？你可是空间宝石！”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”第二个声音感到难以置信，“他只是一个阿萨人，算不上强大，也没有难以匹敌的力量和野心。作为反派不够果决，作为英雄不够勇敢……他配同时得到两颗无限宝石的青睐吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>在一片金灿灿的阳光中，一座宫殿直冲云霄。</p><p> </p><p>它的四壁排列着擦得锃亮的长矛，殿顶是闪耀的金盾。宫殿左右遍布着五百四十扇门，每一扇门都宽大无比，可以容纳数百只大象并排而入。</p><p> </p><p>这里是瓦尔哈拉，传说中的英灵殿，众神安魂之所。</p><p> </p><p>Loki看着殿顶上自己的倒影，感觉有些微妙，这是今天他第二次来到这里了。但这次显然不是因为神格的觉醒——他从未听说过有哪位神明能二次觉醒的，所以说……他是真的死了啊。</p><p> </p><p>Loki摸了摸自己的胸口，他还记得灭霸的拳头砸上来时的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>该说是幸运吗？力量宝石不愧是力量宝石，效率真高，一砸上来他就咽气了，一点儿也没感觉到疼……</p><p> </p><p>说起来，他记得当时有人叫他来着，他还扭头看了一眼，可惜没看清。是谁这么缺德？在生死关头打扰他！虽然不打扰他也未必能活下来就是了……他死了，那他们呢？美国大兵、Bucky、话痨侠……Thor呢？</p><p> </p><p>Loki坚定地摇了摇头——Thor肯定还没死。他要是死了一定会来到英灵殿的，这里最欢迎他那样的英雄了……不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>Loki叹了口气，倒是自己为什么会出现在这里……不是说只有战死的英雄和被Odin认可的人才能来到英灵殿吗？</p><p> </p><p>耳边突然传来一阵扑棱翅膀的声音，两只乌鸦从宫殿中飞出，落在正门口金色的台阶上。</p><p> </p><p>它们歪了歪小脑袋，四只眼睛好奇地打量着门口的“不速之客”，鸦眼锐利，似乎能看穿一切。</p><p> </p><p>事实也的确如此，因为这两个毛脑袋并非普通乌鸦，它们名为福金和雾尼，即思想与记忆，平时栖息在众神之父肩头，负责替Odin观察人间都发生了些什么事儿。</p><p> </p><p>简单来说，可以把它们理解成监控摄像头或是鸟版的海姆达尔。</p><p> </p><p>Odin死后，这两只小眼线就消失了，有人猜测它们和阿斯加德一起毁灭在了苏尔特尔的怒火中……</p><p> </p><p>Loki眯起眼睛，两只乌鸦突然飞了起来，越过他的头顶，漆黑的鸦羽随风飘扬。</p><p> </p><p>Loki转过身，正好看见两只乌鸦落在一个人的肩膀上，它们收拢翅膀，朝Loki“呀——呀——”叫了两声，似乎在呼唤他。</p><p> </p><p>Loki的心脏“砰砰”地跳了起来，呼吸也急促了。</p><p> </p><p>因为那个人正是众神之父——Odin。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>Loki曾经十分仰慕Odin，曾经。</p><p> </p><p>小的时候，他和Thor一样，把Odin当作是自己的榜样、自己的梦想，自己终其一生也要成为的人。</p><p> </p><p>可是和Thor不同，他永远是更加渴望得到Odin关注的那个。原因很简单，他得到的关注太少了。</p><p> </p><p>在阿萨人的标准里，他一直都算不上出挑。他不够强壮，擅长的是“花里胡哨”的魔法而非“堂堂正正”的武力。</p><p> </p><p>与他相比，Thor好像生来便更能吸引众人的目光。他强壮、勇敢，能举起雷神之锤，小小年纪就有了八块腹肌……身上具备着阿萨人最推崇的品性。</p><p> </p><p>他战斗，不是因为正确与否，而是因为荣耀；他行善，不是因为正义，而是因为他高尚的品性。他生而荣耀，他生而便是为了证明自己的荣耀。</p><p> </p><p>可Loki不同。Loki的每一个行为都有其目的，他的每一次善举都是为了利益。对Loki来说，如果一件事无法得到任何“好处”，那他为什么要做呢？如果事先就能窥探到风险，那逃避不就好了？</p><p> </p><p>他以为自己永远都无法像Thor那样义无反顾，直到今天。</p><p> </p><p>他死了，死法像是Thor会做的那种——为了拯救中庭，义无反顾地挡在灭霸身前。</p><p> </p><p>这是不是证明他也可以和Thor一样了？</p><p> </p><p>Loki咽下口水，他感觉自己又变成了几百年前那个小心翼翼的孩童。</p><p> </p><p>“父亲，我向您证明我自己了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他渴望一个答案，渴望了整整一千年。</p><p> </p><p>可Odin摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“不，Loki。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Loki的双手攥紧了，他紧盯着Odin，“我……我这次像Thor一样，为了中庭和灭霸战斗了，战斗至死！”</p><p> </p><p>Loki的声音越来越高，尖利的指甲几乎要扎进肉里。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你还是觉得我不配？就因为我是霜巨人？就因为我不是真正的Odinson？”</p><p> </p><p>Odin再次摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“不，Loki。你从来都不用向我证明什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不用向任何人证明你自己，因为你本来就值得一切。”</p><p> </p><p>Loki瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地盯着Odin，他以为自己听错了。</p><p> </p><p>“……你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Odin叹了口气，湛蓝色的独眼中闪着温柔的光。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉今天才告诉你这句话，但是我为你骄傲，我的儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是Thor，也不用像Thor一样，你就是你。你为了阿斯加德所做的努力我全都看到了，我为你骄傲。”</p><p> </p><p>“我为你骄傲，无论何时、何地。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>克拉克轻轻扭动摄影机的镜头，调整焦距。他专程立了三角架，可画面还是在不住地抖动，这个问题没法解决，只能将就了。因为这里距离战场实在是太近了，他甚至能听见雷神的咆哮和绿巨人踩踏地面的声音，有些许晃动太正常了。</p><p> </p><p>一块巨石砸在了距离克拉克十多米远的地方，吓得他险些叫出声来。他从野营马甲里掏出酒壶，喝了口酒压了压惊，继续坚定地拍摄着平原上的战斗。</p><p> </p><p>正所谓“不入虎穴，焉得虎子”，有的时候，为了远大的理想，一点点风险还是得冒的。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克是个名不见经传的摄影博主，他的理想很简单——出名、涨粉，走上人生巅峰。</p><p> </p><p>可他没想到一次野营就给了他达成理想的机会。大约一个小时前，他正在一片高地上仰望仙女座（说仰望其实不太确切，因为今儿是阴天，他根本看不见仙女座在哪），突然地震了，周围的石头颤动着浮向半空，那一刻他的魂都要出来了！</p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿，他看见一架飞机冒着烟坠向地面。</p><p> </p><p>他连忙跑下高地，本以为能靠救人获得嘉奖，顺便上个头条……谁知刚跑了两步，就看见一伙人从飞机里涌了出来，再然后飞机就炸了。</p><p> </p><p>炸了就炸了吧，克拉克想。反正那些人没事，他还可以开着自己的小吉普送他们去附近的镇子上，这种级别的乐于助人也许得不到奖章，但上个小报纸还是可以的。</p><p> </p><p>这个念头在他看清那群人是谁时彻底打消了。</p><p> </p><p>一个发着光的金红色盔甲，一个红披风……这俩人辨识度太高了，他一下子就明白自己撞见谁了。</p><p> </p><p>正义联盟！</p><p> </p><p>……好像不对。</p><p> </p><p>X战警？</p><p> </p><p>没看见有光头呀！</p><p> </p><p>超能陆战队？</p><p> </p><p>画风都不一样了好吗！</p><p> </p><p>少年侦探团？</p><p> </p><p>为什么突然从欧美系跑到日系了！</p><p> </p><p>克拉克放弃了，管他呢，反正知道是一伙超级英雄就行了。当时他就掏出了自己的摄像机，只要能直播超级英雄揍扁反派的画面，他一定会火起来的！</p><p> </p><p>但事情好像比克拉克的想象复杂多了，他的确拍到了战斗画面，短短几分钟里，他的粉丝就暴涨到了百万人。但可惜的是，他拍到的并不是“超级英雄虐反派”，倒更像是“反派虐超级英雄”。</p><p> </p><p>那个外星茄子脸刚一拳就把一个人打碎了。啧啧，这也强得太过分了吧！</p><p> </p><p>不仅如此，听这个茄子脸的意思，他虐完这群超级英雄就要毁灭地球了。</p><p> </p><p>真是倒霉透顶！</p><p> </p><p>克拉克暗自想到，他好不容易火了，可火不了几分钟，地球就要没了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>灭霸轻轻摩挲着右手背上的力量宝石，这颗宝石已经完美地嵌入了他的身体中。</p><p> </p><p>紫色的能量在他四肢百骸中流淌。这还只是一颗，就让他拥有了世人难以匹敌的力量，如果能得到全部，要达成伟业岂不是轻而易举的事？</p><p> </p><p>他看着当时一同抢回的时间宝石——但这一颗就不同了，无论他怎样尝试，时间宝石都没有回应他。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸只犹豫了片刻，就继续向前走去。无所谓，只要能集齐全部宝石，获得它们的认可只是时间问题。</p><p> </p><p>就算无法获得认可，再造一个无限手套不就得了？</p><p> </p><p>“我改主意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“即使你们现在愿意把宝石给我，我也要杀了你们。比起劝说你们，从尸体上拿走宝石显然更容易。”</p><p> </p><p>灭霸看着眼前的复仇者们，感到了一丝忌惮——不久前他们还沉浸在Loki被一拳秒杀的震撼中，现在却已经重振旗鼓，准备下一次进攻了。美国队长举起了盾牌；钢铁侠向前迈了一步，作出了攻击的姿态；话痨男孩正在和胡子男交头接耳，显然在谋划着什么；绿巨人在摩拳擦掌，那是他发动冲锋的前奏……至于刚刚还在悲鸣的Thor——Thor不见了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊———”</p><p> </p><p>伴随着一声怒吼，一道惊雷劈中了灭霸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>当Loki被灭霸击中的时候，Thor感觉整个世界都灰暗了。</p><p> </p><p>最开始的时候，他的心中还存着一丝侥幸。那可是他的弟弟，诡计之神，他最会骗人了。</p><p> </p><p>也许下一秒Loki就会从角落里跳出来，指着他的鼻子大笑，“Thor你这个蠢货，你真的以为我会死吗？”</p><p> </p><p>可当Loki的头盔从他脚边滚落的时候，他才察觉到了事情的真相。</p><p> </p><p>那是宇宙间最极致的力量，那是力量宝石，灭霸被宝石选中了，他本身就是无限力量的化身，没人能在那样的一击下存活。</p><p> </p><p>Loki死了。</p><p> </p><p>从小到达，一直陪伴在他身边，他最后的亲人、他唯一的弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>他的弟弟曾在他眼前坠落；也曾在他怀中化为灰烬，每一次Thor都以为他死了。</p><p> </p><p>可是只有这一次，他觉得他也许是真的回不来了。</p><p> </p><p>闪电自Thor为中心，向四面八方炸裂开来，一道道电弧像蛇一样攀上灭霸的身体。强烈的电击使泰坦人麻痹了片刻，Thor抓住了这个机会，他高举风暴之斧，重重地砸向灭霸的头颅。</p><p> </p><p>紫色的能量风暴在冲击他的身体，像利刃一样刺向Thor，在他身上划出一道道伤口，那是力量宝石在保护自己的契约者，但是Thor无所畏惧。</p><p> </p><p>这根本不疼，这还没有弟弟捅他用的小刀疼。</p><p> </p><p>Thor的眼中只有灭霸。</p><p> </p><p>他要杀了灭霸。</p><p> </p><p>他必须杀了灭霸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 我们是复仇者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“我为你骄傲，我的孩子，无论何时、何地。”</p><p> </p><p>时间能让小小的水滴穿透坚石，也能让最顽固的老人展开笑颜。Odin眨着独眼，朝小儿子张开双手，似乎在等待一个拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>可什么事也没有发生。</p><p> </p><p>Loki只是盯着他，面无表情。他的腿死死地钉在地上，晶莹的泪珠还挂在他眼角，但一点儿也没有要滴落下来的意思。</p><p> </p><p>金宫的屋檐之上，福金和雾尼瞪着两双黑漆漆的眼睛，好奇地伸长了脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>邪神出奇得冷静，“在这1000年里，我努力、隐忍、不择手段，就是为了能听到你说这句话。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为我会激动地哭泣，或是从此释然，不再为了所谓的‘生而为王’和‘平起平坐’而自怨自艾……可真等你这么说了，我的心中却空虚得可怕。”</p><p> </p><p>Odin皱起眉头，他似乎想要说些什么，但Loki没有给他继续开口的机会。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你或许是爱我的；我知道你可能是顾忌我霜巨人的身份；我知道你是众神之父，永远要比一个普通父亲考虑更多……”邪神的声音越来越大，他的双肩难以抑制地颤抖起来，“但我就是讨厌你的忽视，讨厌你的踌躇，讨厌你直到最后一刻才跟我说这句话！”</p><p> </p><p>Odin露出悲伤的表情，他向前迈了一步，伸出手迎向Loki。</p><p> </p><p>“我的孩子，如果我伤害了你，我很抱歉。过来吧，给我一个弥补的机会，你的母亲也在等你。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p> </p><p>Loki坚定地摇了摇头。一张张熟悉的脸浮现在他脑海中，他不再是那个追逐在Thor身后，渴望父亲认可的孩童了，他已经不是一个人了。</p><p> </p><p>“还有人在等我回去。”</p><p> </p><p>紧绷的双肩终于放松下来，Loki弯下腰行了一个礼。</p><p> </p><p>“无论如何，还是谢谢您能告诉我这些话。”</p><p> </p><p>邪神脚下爆发出一片红光，眼前的世界开始碎裂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>“请排好队跟我走，已经为大家准备好了休息的地方！”</p><p> </p><p>“伤者来这边，医疗团队正在等待，医生是什么？按你们的说法就是治疗师？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，请不要拿长矛戳奶牛，那不是野生的！食物非常充足，不需要自己捕猎……”</p><p> </p><p>Stark家位于郊区的某座农庄里，小辣椒在一群奇装异服的人中来回穿梭。她表面冷静地调度着现场的一切，内心深处却快要气炸了。</p><p> </p><p>谁让她有个任性的老板兼恋人呢？</p><p> </p><p>前一天晚上，Tony突然消失，只给她留下了999朵玫瑰和写着“复仇者有任务，我得离开一段时间❤️”的小卡片。</p><p> </p><p>今日凌晨，又是一条没头没尾的信息“亲爱的，帮我安置一群人❤️”——两百多个外星难民便被丢到了Pepper面前，她又不是黑衣人！</p><p> </p><p>小辣椒头疼地擦了擦额上的汗水，看见Happy正拨开人群快步走来。</p><p> </p><p>“Pepper，我想你应该看看这些。”</p><p> </p><p>Happy对她点了点头，触碰了一下手腕上的控制器，一个巨大的投影屏幕出现在农庄上空。</p><p> </p><p>周围的阿萨人好奇地望了过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“Thor！小心——！”</p><p> </p><p>Steve焦急地大喊。</p><p> </p><p>得到示警的雷神迅速跳起，但还是没能躲开迎面撞来的拳头，被砸得倒飞而出。</p><p> </p><p>在力量宝石的加持下，泰坦人的肌肉开始颤动，骨骼发出“咔咔”的震颤声，他整个人像是吸了水的海绵一样迅速膨胀，眨眼间便比之前高了一倍。</p><p> </p><p>“他……变成巨人了？”Peter的嘴巴张得又圆又大，简直可以塞进一个鸡蛋。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸向前迈了一步，脚下的地面裂开了，紧接着，裂纹开始蔓延，像病毒一样迅速扩散，方圆百里的地面全都掀了起来，一块块巨石悬浮在平原上空，遮天蔽日。</p><p> </p><p>复仇者们被笼罩在一片阴影中。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸微微一笑，“一个一个打太费劲了，还是一口气团灭你们吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Peter咽下口水，对身旁的奇异博士说，“我们好像有麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>没人能摆脱对死亡的恐惧，即使是超级英雄也一样。当致命的危机降临时，你会做些什么？仓皇逃窜还是冷静面对？</p><p> </p><p>胆怯的人会哭泣——比如克拉克，他举着摄像机，一把鼻涕一把泪地做着最后的解说。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜……那个紫脸外星人放大招了！我们都要死了，谁来救救我！”</p><p> </p><p>勇敢的人会抗争——Steve一把拉起灰头土脸的Thor；在他身旁，Bucky举着刚换了新弹夹的冲锋枪；钢铁侠从天而降；漂浮的红斗篷带来了奇异博士……一位位复仇者迈步而上，肩并着肩站成一排，面朝灭霸的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“无论成功与否，这可能都是我们最后一次进攻了。”Steve举起盾牌，声音中透露着疲惫，但却无比坚定。</p><p> </p><p>“复仇者们——集结！”</p><p> </p><p>复仇者们开始冲锋。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，灭霸打了一个响指，漫天的巨石像炮弹一样从天而降。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>灭霸在微笑，他觉得自己赢定了。</p><p> </p><p>他看见伤痕累累的复仇者们又一次发动了进攻，可那又有什么用呢？他所布下的巨石正破风而来，像陨石雨一样呼啸着砸向地面，在巨石落下之前，他们根本来不及跑到他面前。</p><p> </p><p>力量宝石选中了他，他就是天命，他的理想将会达成，正如他计划中的一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>“是灭霸！”</p><p> </p><p>“Thor陛下在与他战斗！”</p><p> </p><p>两百多名阿萨人一齐发出恐惧的惊叫。人群中，小辣椒倒吸一口凉气，情不自禁地捂住了嘴巴。她的眼睛死死地注视着空中的投影，那是一个有几百万人正在观看的直播画面。</p><p> </p><p>画面不时颤动，可以看得出主播非常恐慌，他甚至不由自主地哭了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜……那个紫脸外星人放大招了！我们都要死了，谁来救救我！”</p><p> </p><p>画面上是一片末日的景象，巨石雨呼啸而来，砸向平原的每一个角落。</p><p> </p><p>一片烟尘中，一群奇装异服的超级英雄正迎着巨石雨奔跑，他们一边闪避一边奋力冲向灭霸。</p><p> </p><p>来自世界各地每一个观看直播的人都为他们捏了一把汗。</p><p> </p><p>突然，阿萨人中传出一声惊叫，画面之上，一块巨石砸中了Scott的左脚，他痛呼着跌倒在地。蜘蛛侠尝试拉起他，却被另一块巨石掩埋。力量宝石的魔力使这些石块更加坚固。</p><p> </p><p>然后是Sam、卡魔拉、星爵……尽管在奋力躲闪，超级英雄们仍一个接一个地倒了下去。</p><p> </p><p>小辣椒捂着嘴巴，她亲眼看见Tony被一块巨石吞没。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……为什么你总是这样……”泪水难以抑制地涌了出来。</p><p> </p><p>烟尘遮蔽了奔跑中的绝大多数人。最后，只有一个身影勉强从乱石中冲了出来——是Thor。</p><p> </p><p>雷光在他眼中翻腾，闪电在他身侧嘶吼，他高举风暴之斧，斧刃直指灭霸。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊———”雷神在咆哮。</p><p> </p><p>“徒劳的挣扎。”</p><p> </p><p>灭霸勾起嘴角，他动了动手指，两块山一样大的巨石像蛇一样滑出，从左右两侧包夹Thor，然后，泰坦人用力向前挥出一拳，一道紫色的冲击波笔直地砸向Thor的面门，拳风所到之处，大地开裂，沙尘飞舞——无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p>小辣椒不禁闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>但画面突然静止了。阿萨人发出急切的惊叫声。</p><p> </p><p>“见鬼，卡住了？”</p><p> </p><p>Happy用了拍了拍手腕上的投影仪。</p><p> </p><p>拍打似乎真的产生了效果，投影晃了一下，又动了起来。烟尘、巨石雨、被掩埋的英雄……画面上的一切像坠落在地的镜子一样骤然碎裂。然后是一道耀眼的红光，满天的巨石消失了，滚滚烟尘散去了，蚁人爬了起来，钢铁侠疑惑地注视着自己的双手……不久前的一切仿佛从未发生过一样——每一位复仇者都安然无恙地站在原地。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸难以置信地瞪大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>红光在不远处聚集，紧接着，一道火柱冲天而起，如同冉冉升起的星辰，照亮了整片平原。</p><p> </p><p>那是Loki被击碎的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>【我见过花言巧语的人，一条舌头便能迷惑人心。</p><p> </p><p>我见过擅使诡计的人，轻而易举即可以假乱真。</p><p> </p><p>我见过沉溺幻像的人，如堂·吉柯德般自欺欺人。</p><p> </p><p>可我从未见过你这样的人。</p><p> </p><p>你怯懦又勇敢，聪明又愚钝，邪恶又善良，高傲又自卑。</p><p> </p><p>你猜忌所有又贪图信任，你背叛一切又渴求宽恕。</p><p> </p><p>你在偏见的深渊中哀求平等，在憎恨的泥潭里追逐爱怜。</p><p> </p><p>你被绝望吞噬，又心系希望。</p><p> </p><p>你用诡计编织世界，用假话书写人生，矛盾和冲突在你血液里奔腾。</p><p> </p><p>你是阿斯加德的王子、约顿海姆的正统君主、Odin之子、霜巨人也是火之神，你是Loki Odinson。</p><p> </p><p>你是我的主人。</p><p> </p><p>你献给我谎言的力量。</p><p> </p><p>我赋予你现实的权柄。】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>“不可能！这……这是现实宝石！”灭霸爆发出一声难以置信的嘶吼。</p><p> </p><p>投影前的阿萨人民在欢呼，但很快，欢呼声低了下来，变成了疑惑的声音。因为一个熟悉的身影从火柱中走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，那是……小王子殿下？”</p><p> </p><p>“是那个诡计多端的邪神？”</p><p> </p><p>“他是来救Thor陛下的吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“火焰？是火的神格！他得到了瓦尔哈拉的认可，他成了火神！”</p><p> </p><p>在此起彼伏的惊叫声中，一个孩子从母亲的臂弯中探出头，好奇地望向画面中的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，他是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>他的母亲早已眼含热泪，心中是满溢而出的自豪。</p><p> </p><p>“他是我们的救世主。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>“弟弟——你又骗我！”Thor迫不及待地跑向Loki，身后跟着一大群复仇者。尽管他们依旧伤痕累累，但不久前由巨石雨造成的伤口却消失得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>Loki轻轻擦去哥哥眼角的泪水，“我是诡计之神啊，最擅长骗人了，你这个蠢货该不会是被我骗到了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky默默凑了过来，用机械的那只手戳了Loki的脸颊一下，似乎在确认这个邪神是不是真的。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我们还活着？您做了什么！”蜘蛛侠好奇地发问。</p><p> </p><p>Loki耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么大不了的，我被现实宝石选中了，可以掌控幻象与真实的力量，刚才我的死亡和你们遭遇的一切不过是现实宝石制造出的幻象。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇——！”</p><p> </p><p>年轻的蜘蛛侠和蚁人对视一眼，不约而同地将崇拜的目光投向Loki，这让邪神的虚荣心得到了极大满足。</p><p> </p><p>一时间，战场上的气氛变得轻松起来。可并没有轻松多久，杀机就便再度袭来，灭霸猛地扑向复仇者们，怒火在他眼中燃烧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>Loki是个爱说谎话的神。</p><p>他巧舌如簧、诡计多端，灵巧的银舌头比最狡猾的狐狸还不可信。</p><p>他会为“恨”背叛最亲近的人，也会为“爱”卧薪尝胆。</p><p>有人叫他骗子，有人骂他狡诈。</p><p>如果说Thor是个标准的正派人物，那他就是个标准的反派了。</p><p>可是，谁说反派不能成为英雄呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>鲜红的火焰和深紫色的能量撞击在一起，闪烁了两下，便相互抵消了。无限宝石本是同源，它们既是彼此最好的伙伴，也是彼此最强大的敌人。</p><p> </p><p>灭霸咬紧牙关，意识到自己再也无法靠力量宝石来压制复仇者了。</p><p> </p><p>他只能靠自己。</p><p> </p><p>但那又如何？他是强大的泰坦一族最强大的人。他是天命，他从不会失败。</p><p> </p><p>可为什么……他如此心神不宁？</p><p> </p><p>掌心炮在灭霸脚边炸开了，结实的蛛丝缠上了他的手腕，噼啪作响的魔法鞭将他紧紧固定在土地上，盾牌呼啸而来，在他额上留下一道深深的伤口……</p><p> </p><p>战斗越是持续，灭霸心中便越是不安。</p><p> </p><p>不对。</p><p> </p><p>这不对！</p><p> </p><p>难道……他也会失败吗？</p><p> </p><p>“我是天命！你们不过是历史长河中的一粒尘埃罢了！为什么要阻止我！”再一次被击倒后，灭霸歇斯底里地咆哮起来。</p><p> </p><p>“这样说就过分了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony喘着气，伤痛和疲惫让他连站着都很勉强，可他依然强撑着挤出一个不赞同的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“即使只是历史长河中的尘埃，我们也是有名字的。”</p><p> </p><p>天蓝色的能量汇聚在他掌心。</p><p> </p><p>闪着火光的魔法鞭在奇异博士手中翻腾。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的蜘蛛侠拉紧蛛丝，禁锢住灭霸的四肢。</p><p> </p><p>Steve与Bucky肩并着肩，举起手中的盾与枪。</p><p> </p><p>雷霆之神的手紧紧地抓在了Loki的肩膀上……众人相视一笑，异口同声地说出那句台词。</p><p> </p><p>“我们是复仇者。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>很久很久以前，爱说谎话的神从空中坠落……</p><p> </p><p>那天，他找回了自己失去的一切。</p><p> </p><p>不仅如此，他还得到了更多。</p><p> </p><p>【全文完】</p><p>好吧其实还有个战后番外，那才是真正的终章。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后面还有个绘本和三个番外，不要漏看哦。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 爱说谎话的神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>和朋友一起做的绘本，谢谢石子帮我画这么可爱的图。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个小绘本，手机没法放图，我先放个链接，之后电脑补。</p><p>https://xcymomo.lofter.com/post/1d2f0027_ef13b7d2</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 邪神的朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>成为全宇宙最强的邪神的朋友是怎样一种体验。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>那一天，无数人在克拉克的直播中看到了复仇者们击败灭霸的场景。<br/> </p>
<p>在此之后，瓦坎达那边的灭霸大军也被尽数清剿，地球、乃至整个宇宙重新获得了和平。人们激动地呐喊，在又一次死里逃生后欢呼雀跃。<br/> </p>
<p>但这同样也产生了一些麻烦。<br/> </p>
<p>一些人在直播画面中看到了几年前入侵纽约的罪魁祸首邪神Loki，以及手上沾染着无数条人命的前九头蛇杀手冬日战士。他们义正辞严地要求复仇者对此作出解释——这些本该被遣返、关押甚至杀死的反派为何会再度出现在人们的视野中。<br/> </p>
<p>为此，复仇者们不得不紧急召开了一次新闻发布会。</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>关于“Loki为什么会回到地球”，复仇者的代表Steve Rogers先生这样在话筒前解释——<br/> </p>
<p>“Loki先生来地球是为了协助我们对抗邪恶的外星侵略者灭霸，灭霸已经摧毁了多个星球，如果不阻止他，地球也将被毁灭。相信大家已经从直播画面中看到了，如果没有Loki先生的协助，我们根本无法获得胜利……”<br/> </p>
<p>Steve从Loki有多重要的角度分析，试图唤起人们对Loki的感激之情。谁知，话才说了一半，他手中的话筒就突然消失了。<br/> </p>
<p>穿着一身合体黑西装的Loki抬着下巴，以一种傲视群雄的姿态出现在疯狂闪烁的镜头前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道你们中的一些人恨我，你们也有理由恨我。我的确做过一些对纽约不利的事，如果你们想报仇、将我抓起来、或是杀掉我的话，随时都可以来，我就在复仇者大厦等你……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>邪神耸了耸肩，微笑在他脸上蔓延。<br/> </p>
<p>“只要你们能打得过我，我保证乖乖束手就擒！”<br/> </p>
<p>Loki的话令满座哗然。在众人震惊的目光中，邪神踩着冲天的火柱飞上了天空，拂袖而去。只留下一群尴尬的复仇者和媒体记者大眼瞪小眼。<br/> </p>
<p>Loki的嚣张言论激起了一些人的愤怒。但人们不得不承认，在现在的地球上、乃至整个宇宙中……都不一定有人能“打得过他”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谁都知道，Loki已成为现实宝石的契约者，而且不知为何，在大战结束后，空间宝石也突然飞到了他身边，似乎同样有与他达成契约的意思。<br/> </p>
<p>竟然有人能同时被两颗无限宝石选中？这件事在宇宙各界激起千层浪。许多星球都紧急加派使者赶赴中庭，表示愿与阿斯加德建立友好合作关系。<br/> </p>
<p>由于阿斯加德还在重建中（Loki利用空间宝石修复了阿斯加德的地基，但建筑物等仍需人工修复），Thor和绝大多数阿萨人还滞留在中庭，因此，各个星球的外交官只得在地球与阿斯加德人建交，这件事给地球也带来了不少好处。<br/> </p>
<p>有利益就有合作的价值，地球人也不傻，要求一个实力超脱于众人的神束手就擒本来就是不现实的事情。既然“拉拢”更有利可图，谩骂Loki的声音自然而然地低了下来。<br/> </p>
<p>Loki在中庭的口碑一路走高，甚至有人拜他为神明，在家中竖起了他的铜像每日参拜，企图得到火神的庇佑。<br/> </p>
<p>“抓住邪神Loki”的事很快就不了了之了。</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>但Bucky的事情却不太一样。<br/> </p>
<p>尽管他同样为迎战灭霸出了力，地球人对待他的态度却截然相反。<br/> </p>
<p>人们总是会去欺负那些看起来相对弱小的人，因为他们好欺负。<br/> </p>
<p>一些对超级英雄有偏见的人甚至想借此机会击垮复仇者。<br/> </p>
<p>为此，复仇者们不得不紧急召开了第二次新闻发布会。<br/> </p>
<p>与自己被指责时的淡然完全不同，Loki在冬日战士的发布会上扯着嗓子与记者们对骂了起来……确切地说，是邪神在单方面骂记者们。<br/> </p>
<p>“巴恩斯先生曾暗杀过多国高层，是非常危险的人，必须被关押起来，甚至死刑也不为过！”<br/> </p>
<p>“他是被九头蛇洗脑了！杀死那些人根本不是他的错！他也是受害者！”<br/> </p>
<p>“那既然巴恩斯先生有精神问题，更应该将他关进精神病院严加看管。”<br/> </p>
<p>“我去你妹的精神病院——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在发布会上，Loki掀翻了桌子，他甚至抄起小刀想冲上去捅死记者，还好Steve和Thor及时架住了他。<br/> </p>
<p>最后，Steve不得不公开了Bucky在九头蛇期间的洗脑资料，试图博得一些同情分。<br/> </p>
<p>这些资料的公开的确得到了一些人的同情。但人们只是将观点从“杀死冬日战士”转变成了“要求将冬日战士关进精神病院”，毕竟，人们害怕一个精神不稳定的杀手，因为恐惧人类什么都做得出来。</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>“要不就让他们把我关起来吧。”某天早晨，一直沉默不语的Bucky这样对复仇者们说。<br/> </p>
<p>“只是精神病院而已，我已经查过了，那里包吃住，有彩电和WIFI可以使用，定期还会举办游戏活动，条件挺好的，你们不忙的时候还可以去看我……”<br/> </p>
<p>听到这样的话，Steve的眼眶都红了，他紧紧抓住Bucky的手，坚定地摇了摇头，“不行，你没错，你不需要为了九头蛇的错误负责，我不会让你被关起来的。”<br/> </p>
<p>复仇者们也纷纷附和。<br/> </p>
<p>“对呀，是那些蠢货有毛病，你为了拯救地球做了那么多，他们都瞎了吗？”<br/> </p>
<p>“冬日之友，你是个好人，不该承担如此责任。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barnes先生！你别说这样的话！我们都是站在你这边的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“队长说得对！那不是Barnes中士您的错，您不该被关起来！”<br/> </p>
<p>在阵阵劝说声中，Loki一言不发地站了起来，消失在门口。<br/> </p>
<p>没有人知道他去了哪里，但两个小时后，社交平台和媒体被一项集体性幻觉事件刷屏了。 </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>5</p>
<p>那一天，无论是政治家、公司白领还是曼哈顿街头卖甜筒的，都在同一时间陷入了相同的幻境中。<br/> </p>
<p>人体改造、洗脑、电击，拼命挣扎却也逃不出的杀戮宿命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>短短两个小时内，每一个美国人都以第一视角亲身体验了Bucky Barnes摔下火车后所经历的一切。<br/> </p>
<p>幻觉解除后，人们瘫倒在地面上，有人狂吐不止，有人不住地哭泣，也有人迫不及待在社交平台上交流自己在幻境中都看到了什么……<br/> </p>
<p>但无论人们做了什么，无一例外，再也没有人叫嚣着要冬日战士为他手上的人命负责了。亲身体验永远是最有说服力的，没人能保证自己在同一境地下能比Bucky做得更好。当看到Bucky为了终结一切而试图自杀时，泪腺发达一点儿的人早已痛哭流涕。<br/> </p>
<p>人们甚至自发成立了九头蛇受害者纪念会。为那些曾被九头蛇迫害过、洗脑过的人们平反。<br/> </p>
<p>冬兵的审判还未开始就结束了。<br/> </p>
<p>那天，当Thor在曼哈顿的某座大楼顶上发现Loki的时候，邪神正瘫倒在地上，大口大口地喘着粗气。<br/> </p>
<p>即使有现实宝石的帮助，覆盖整个国家的巨大幻觉魔法还是掏空了他所有的魔力。<br/> </p>
<p>Thor将一杯冰咖啡放在Loki面前，然后就地坐了下来。<br/> </p>
<p>“弟弟，Steve让我谢谢你。”Thor一边说，一边拍了拍Loki的肩膀，却被邪神一巴掌打掉了。<br/> </p>
<p>“谢什么？我可什么都没有做。”<br/> </p>
<p>邪神撇了撇嘴，抓过身边的咖啡喝了起来。<br/> </p>
<p>“是吗？”<br/> </p>
<p>Thor瞪大眼睛，露出一副惊讶的表情，“那我可得赶紧告诉Steve，把给你准备的感谢宴取消了，他特地让Tony找了全球最好的甜点师傅，给你做了好多甜食呢！”<br/> </p>
<p>Thor作势就要掏出手机，却被邪神扑倒在地，兄弟俩像两个孩子一样在天台上打闹起来。<br/> </p>
<p>过了好一会儿，他们才重新握手言和，平躺在天台上一同仰望湛蓝色的天空。<br/> </p>
<p>“你有一个很好的朋友。”Thor气喘吁吁地说，他扭过头，认真地望向Loki。<br/> </p>
<p>“我真为你感到高兴。”<br/> </p>
<p>邪神笑了，那是一种压抑不住的得意的笑。<br/> </p>
<p>“那当然，他可是我第一个朋友。”<br/> </p>
<p>Thor点了点头。<br/> </p>
<p>“但绝不会是最后一个。”<br/> </p>
<p>他的弟弟永远都值得最好的，他的弟弟会越来越好的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1⃣️我把之前说的固定番外拆分成三个了，这是第一个，也可以说是真正的终章。之前的结尾太草率了，但我又懒得改，还是写在番外里了。</p>
<p>我真的希望闺蜜组都能得到最好的结局，因为他们值得。</p>
<p>2⃣️我之前就和朋友讨论过，在大战结束之后，Loki和Bucky作为两个“罪人”会不会被声讨或是审判。从表面上来看，Loki差点儿毁灭纽约是事实，是他自己的意愿，而Bucky是被逼迫的，按理说Bucky的“罪”应该更轻一些。</p>
<p>但我反倒觉得Loki的问题相对好解决，他是个外星人，如果够强，没人能拿他怎么样；而Bucky其实一直很有负罪感，人类又更喜欢欺负相对好欺负的……这样一看反倒是Bucky这边更麻烦。想想还挺有意思的，于是我这样写了。</p>
<p>3⃣️感觉Loki一定是那种非常珍惜自己朋友的人吧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 愈合过程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在击败灭霸之后，Loki昏迷不醒。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>“英雄”这种生物挺奇怪的，在面对强敌的时候，只要还有信念，即使遍体鳞伤也不会倒下，可等到邪恶的反派被击败之后，他们心中紧绷着的那根弦就好像突然断掉了——看着已经身首分离的灭霸，复仇者们几乎在同一时间瘫倒在地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>血腥味和疲惫包裹了他们，他们再一次拯救了世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而路边的一个围观群众则拯救了他们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>作为平原上唯一一个完好无损的人类，克拉克自告奋勇，驾车驮着半死不活的超级英雄们去了医院。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>车子已经被改造过了——克拉克也不明白那个修着精致胡子的小个子男人是怎样做到的——他拿着一把不锈钢板手，左扭扭、右转转，就像变魔术一样在吉普车尾部增加了一个拖车，使超级英雄们可以全部挤进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吉普车像个塞满了金枪鱼的罐头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>疲惫不堪的英雄们在瓜分了克拉克夜宵的三明治后，便头靠着头昏睡过去。伤痛和疲惫早已将他们的体力消耗殆尽，他们需要好好休息一场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>Tony买下了最近的一家医院。在他的授意下，一伙装修队架着梯子换掉了医院的招牌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着头顶大大的“Stark医院”几个字，克拉克有些不知所措。半天前，他还只是个心血来潮、打算开车到平原上观星的天文爱好者，谁知星没观到，一不留神却加入到了拯救世界的行动中，他的直播间粉丝也从32人疯涨到了30万人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他甚至有了一个外号——“拯救拯救世界的超级英雄的路人甲”，克拉克觉得挺帅的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>自从超级英雄们入住，Stark医院就变得热闹起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那些缠着绷带、打着石膏的复仇者们在医院里蹦来蹦去，挤在同一张病床上看老电影，争论之前的战斗中谁最帅……久违地体验了一把学生时代住集体宿舍的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兴许是性格都比较脱线，星爵、Scott和Peter很快就厮混在了一起，天天不是打游戏就是在走廊里闹，把火箭和Tony搞得心神不宁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大部分超级英雄都恢复得挺好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>除了一个家伙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5</p>
<p>Loki一直昏迷不醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他被送来的第一天医生就在劝说Thor去买块墓地。邪神的伤足够一个普通人死五百次，还能呼吸纯属他运气爆棚以及某两块宝石的暗中相助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>为此，特查拉甚至专程派了苏睿来帮忙，但小公主看过Loki后只是摇了摇头，表示这是道超纲题，就算她是天才也解不了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一度让Thor十分绝望，他没日没夜地坐在Loki床边，不管大家怎样劝说都不肯去休息，他已经失去了太多，无法承受失而复得后的又一次失去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他固执地等待着弟弟醒来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>6</p>
<p>Scott来看过Loki几次，有时会带着女儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凯茜眨着大眼睛和“睡美人Loki叔叔”讲话，还会戴上有长长金色犄角的头盔央求爸爸给她拍照。他们在床边嘻嘻哈哈，闹成一团，开心的样子让Thor紧绷的心也放松了一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter也来过好几次。有时候带着游戏机，有时候带着作业本……但只有一次带着婶婶做的红枣蛋糕。那一次，大家在商业夸赞了梅的厨艺后便把蛋糕捐献给了路边的无家可归人士，然后被无家可归人士追着打。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky是来得最频繁的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他每次来看Loki时都会带上点儿吃的。有时是焦糖布丁，有时是巧克力蛋糕，还有时是一袋苹果或黑布林……他说Loki是个吃货，食物的香味也许能唤醒他，对此，Thor十分赞同，他说中庭的烹饪技术实在是让神也惊叹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky有的时候会带一本书来，坐在床边给Loki朗读。说实在话，他的朗读水平简直是标准的“棒读”，但反正Loki也昏迷着，没有人能吐槽他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在Bucky朗读的时候，Thor少有的会离开弟弟床边，和Steve去医院的花园里转上一转，他们会拿上两罐啤酒，聊一聊肌肉锻炼或是过去的故事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许是Loki昏迷的时间实在太久，后来，每一位复仇者都来看过他了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尽管并不是每个人都那么乐意。纽约的罪行还深深刻印在复仇者们心中，错误并不是那么简单就能弥补的，对于曾经敌人的偏见也很难轻易改变，但他们不得不承认，某些东西已经开始渐渐变淡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>7</p>
<p>Loki醒来那天是个周末。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor和Steve去花园里唠嗑了。Peter和Bucky正坐在床尾，玩一款名为“Splatoon2”的射击游戏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter深入敌后偷袭敌人，Bucky则占据制高地，用一柄狙击枪将试图接近Peter的家伙全都击溃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bucky先生，右边有只乌贼！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bucky先生，小心敌方偷家！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bucky先生，你简直是神枪手！太酷了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter一边玩一边叫，每一次击中敌人都开心得大笑，每一次Bucky击中敌人他也开心得大笑，就好像要帮“安静的Bucky先生”把他那一份也喊出来一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样欢快的气氛让Bucky也受到了感染，不由得弯起了嘴角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在这个时候，他们身后响起了一个微弱的声音。大概是太久没说话了，声音有些沙哑，显得有气无力的，还透着一股赤裸裸的嫌弃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……你们好吵。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翻滚着的小乌贼停住了，任由敌人的墨水击打在他们身上，红蓝色的游戏手柄掉落在柔软的地毯上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>风吹开了窗帘，午后的阳光像沙子一样从窗外洒了进来，照耀在Bucky和Peter身上。他们扭过头，病房的门恰好在这个时候被推开了，Thor和Steve走了进来，为突如其来的安静疑惑得皱起眉头，然后他们看见了床上坐着的那个人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve手中的啤酒罐掉在了地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky露出了微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter张开双手想要给黑发的神明一个拥抱，却被人一把推开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor掀翻了年轻的蜘蛛侠，然后用尽全力张开双手，紧紧地拥抱住了自己的弟弟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘶——你轻点，疼！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>标志性的八字眉皱成一团，Loki伸出手想要推开他，但雷神不为所动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的手抱得紧紧的，就好像，再也不想松开一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我还以为你永远也醒不来了。”Thor的声音在抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也不想醒来啊，还不是都怪你们太吵了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki叹了一口气，脸上挂着无可奈何的表情，就好像他一点儿也不情愿似的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但很快，这表情变成了笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8</p>
<p>Loki做了一个很长很长的噩梦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他梦见Thor倒在他脚边，身体早已僵硬。Bucky的头颅被捏得粉碎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>复仇者们的尸体像山一样堆在紫脸的泰坦人脚下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他梦见他们都死了，除了他自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>灭霸集齐了全部六颗无限宝石，嘲讽地朝着他笑，然后轻轻打了一个响指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他眼前的一切都化为灰烬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的脚下突然变成万丈深渊，黑得浓稠，什么也看不见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不断地掉啊，掉啊……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到一个声音响了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loki。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他听见有人在叫他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一开始他以为是现实宝石，可后来他又觉得是Thor，然后他猜是Bucky，紧接着又怀疑是话痨侠……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他听到各种各样的声音在叫他。</p>
<p>他觉得好吵，只好拼命睁开了双眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他本以为自己早已孤身一人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可现在看来，也许一开始他就错了。</p>
<p>但不得不承认，不是孤身一人的滋味一点儿也不坏。</p>
<p>【END】</p>
<p>——————————<br/>其实还有一个番外，那个没写完就先不放上来啦。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1⃣️是番外二。基本上是日常流水账。写到后面我好困，所以后面超啰嗦，之后有空再改，我先睡了。</p>
<p>2⃣️还有一点想写的番外内容，之后慢慢更。还想写Bucky的部分。</p>
<p>3⃣️如果喜欢欢迎留言呀w！</p>
<p>4⃣️Splatoon2是任天堂Switch上的一款游戏，我还蛮喜欢的。是以一堆潮爆的小乌贼为主角的射击游戏，是个网游。感觉小蜘蛛如果玩会很适合红双；吧唧肯定是狙了，但我这个菜鸡玩不了狙根本不知道每把枪的区别；Loki让人犹豫，也许是小绿？Steve肯定是伞枪啦；Thor是重刷？</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读！如果喜欢请留个kudo或者评论一下吧w。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>